Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Brennan le confiesa a Booth lo que siente por el y este la rechaza por Hannah. Ella toma una decision importante en su vida que no incluye al agente pero al casi fracturarse el tobillo, es reemplazada en el FBI por el detective Adrian Monk, quien le hara ver a su indeciso compañero que si no se apresura perdera a la mujer de su vida... y algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE

PRÓLOGO

¿Por qué el destino tenía que pasarle tan mala jugada? La vida puede ser una dama cruel y vengativa cuando se lo propone, y la situación en la que ahora se encuentra el Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth así lo demuestra.

Su compañera, la Doctora Temperance Brennan acaba de declarársele románticamente. El hombre casi grita a los cuatro vientos "¡Al fin! ¡Hasta que se dio cuenta!" para luego darle un beso apasionado en medio de la calle, sin importar los testigos.

Pero no, tuvo que abstenerse, él ya tiene a alguien más en la vida: Hannah, una hermosa reportera que conoció en Afganistán durante su año sabático. Y él la ama con toda su alma y corazón, contrario a lo que sus amigos piensan y repiten constantemente.

"¿Acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta?" - piensa Booth volteando a ver a su compañera sentada y profundamente dormida a pesar de estar totalmente empapada por la lluvia, en el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta especial asignada por el FBI -"fue ella la que me obligó a hacerlo, fue ella la que me rechazó incontables veces. Yo tenía el derecho de seguir adelante con mi vida y comenzar de nuevo..."

Pudiste haberla seguido hasta esa isla de nombre raro, pudiste haberla detenido en el aeropuerto. Pudiste haber sido más paciente con ella... -dice una segunda voz en su cabeza, lo cual despierta la ira del agente quien golpea con furia el volante y pisa el freno a tiempo debido a una luz roja.

-Genial, acabo de salvarle la vida, no me he disculpado con ella y ya casi nos mata un camión... - dice el agente soltando un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado al ver como un camión pasa por la intersección a toda velocidad. De pronto, un movimiento llama su atención, su compañera ha comenzado a moverse en sueños, y Booth teme que comience a despertarse debido al cambio brusco de velocidad.

-Booth... - susurra Brennan aún dormida y acomodándose un poco más hacia donde está el agente - por favor, detenme. No vayas a Irak... Dime que me amas y que no quieres que vaya a esas tontas islas...

Esta frase llama poderosamente la atención de Seeley mientras un escalofrío recorre su espalda. ¿De verdad Brennan no quería ir a las islas esas? ¿O solo será un efecto más del tranquilizante que ella compró en la farmacia que encontraron en el camino?

Seeley Booth solo saca el pensamiento de su mente, mientras enfoca nuevamente su vista y pensamientos en el camino frente a él. Él y tiene a Hannah, no necesita más remordimientos. Pero en estaba tan concentrado en ello que no escuchó el último susurro no tan audible como los demás, pero que sí es de Brennan que ha comenzado recuperar el conocimiento y ve al agente de reojo.

-Voy a hacerlo, Booth, no me importa cuantas veces me hayas dicho que no... - dice Brennan mientras una lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro al recordar como su mejor amigo muere a causa de un tumor cerebral detectado a tiempo - solo así tú tendrás a Hannah y yo tendré algo tuyo...

-¿Te sientes mejor? - dice sin mirarla al darse cuenta que ya está despierta - ¿deseas que llame a alguien?

\- No te preocupes, las cosas empiezan a ordenarse en mi cabeza - dice también sin mirarlo y volteando hacia la puerta de la SUV para abrirla - gracias por traerme a casa y salvarme la vida... nuevamente.

\- Temperance - el sonido de su nombre en su voz la detiene de bajarse a pesar de que ya abrió la puerta - perdóname por favor.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Tomé una decisión y luego tome otra totalmente contraria. Ninguna resultó como yo esperaba pero son las consecuencias de mis actos. No tienes por que sentirte culpable - bajó de un salto y su bota resbaló en el piso mojado haciéndola trastabillar y cogerse de la puerta, no sin antes sentir un tirón en el tobillo - ¡Genial! - ironizó con rabia - ¡lo único que me faltaba!

-Apóyate en mi - Booth estaba frente a ella y la cogió de la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba para caminar. Estaba tomando mas tiempo del necesario y la lluvia no paraba - lo siento, pero voy a llevarte en brazos antes que ambos pesquemos un resfriado y tengamos que estar en cama.

Ironías del destino, pensó Temperance mientras Booth la subía hasta su departento por las escaleras. Llegó a su puerta y abrió con su llave y una mano mientras apoyaba una pierna en la pared para equilibrar el peso de su compañera. Ambos tenían la ropa mojada y debían sacársela antes de un verdadero catarro. Después de abrir la puerta, Booth la llevó al cuarto de baño de su habitación y la sento en una silla al lado de la tina mientras graduaba la temperatura en caliente.

\- Voy a ayudarte a ingresar a la ducha y luego me iré - dijo tiritando de frío pues el peso de la ropa y el frío ya le pasaban factura.

\- Tienes ropa aqui en la habitación de invitados - dijo sacándose la casaca y empezando a sacarse las botas - ¡Ouch! Está inflamado! - dijo al intentar sacarse el correspondiente al lado izquierdo. Booth se arrodilló frente a ella y con cuidado a pesar de que ella aguantaba las lágrimas y el dolor, él se sentía doblemente mal. Le había destrozado el corazón y ahora el tobillo. Por fin el zapato salió y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- No podrás ingresar sola a la tina - le dijo Booth de la manera más inocente posible - Tendré que ayudarte.

\- No. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy y te lo agradezco - dijo cojeando hacia él para despedirlo pero al saltar cayó practicamente en sus brazos y él no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Solo reaccionó abrazándola para besarla luego.

Booth estaba totalmente conflictuado. Querí detenerla, quería ese beso con toda su vida, pero no así. Y ella no estaba cooperando, todo lo contrario, cada vez que él intentaba separarse, ella solo profundizaba más. Finalmente él la domina y cae encima de ella en la cama, pero un dolor agudo por parte de sus tobillos al chocar la hacen reaccionar.

-¡Quítate! ¡Detente! - dice la antropóloga aventando al agente hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bones, yo, lo siento, yo no quería...

-¿No crees que ya has hecho daño más que suficiente? - dice Temperance comenzando a sollozar, Booth aun no está muy seguro si es por el dolor del tobillo o el del corazón.

-Temperance... yo...

-Vete... vete al cuarto de invitados y báñate ahí. De ahí haz lo que quieras...

Booth solo ve a su compañera quien le da la espalda y comienza a cojear hasta el baño de su habitación y cierra la puerta con brusquedad. Booth solo asiente y obedece con la cabeza baja mientras camina hasta el cuarto de invitados.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - dice el agente hundiéndose hasta el cuello en la tina, sin sospechar que su compañera está haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Vacaciones.

El Agente Seeley Joseph Booth no lo puede creer, recibió un correo de parte de Cam diciéndole que Brennan se ha tomado 15 días de vacaciones de su acumulado y solo Dios sabe a donde se fue.

Tal vez sea por el hecho de que tienen un caso sin resolver entre manos, o tal vez por todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero Booth no puede dejarla ir así nada más. Pero sin saber su ubicación exacta, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Además, ella está lastimada de un tobillo, por lo que su requerimiento en el campo sería nulo por el momento.

Así que Booth tomó una decisión. Aprovechando que ella se tomó un asueto, él hará lo mismo para intentar arreglar sus ideas y sonsacar su dilucidar su situación con Hannah de una vez por todas. Pero primero debe de hablar con su jefe, el Subdirector Samuel Cullen. Y es ahí en donde se encuentra ahora mismo, en la puerta de su oficina y junto a su secretaria.

-Lo siento, Agente Booth, pero el Subdirector Cullen está ocupado en estos momentos... - dice la joven mujer separando la vista de su computadora.

-Lo siento, pero esto es una emergencia y no tengo tiempo para concertar citas...

Y sin decir más, Booth entra en la oficina, ignorando totalmente las advertencias de la secretaria y al hombre parado frente a su jefe.

-Buenos días, Agente Booth - dice Cullen con un dejo de sarcasmo al ver a su mejor agente entrando en la oficina - ¿Qué lo ha traído hasta acá sin una cita previa?

-Vine a solicitar 15 días de vacaciones, Señor. Mi compañera está indispuesta y desaparecida...

-Lo siento, Agente Booth, pero no puedo concederle tal cosa - dice Cullen interrumpiendo al agente antes de que prosiga con su retahíla de razones -aun no ha cumplido el año desde que regresaron de ese bendito asueto, además de que tiene un caso activo sin resolver. Si le concedo semejante barbaridad, la Directiva nos despedirá a ambos...

-Señor, yo... mi compañera.

\- Agente Booth, todos sabemos la "situación" en la que se ha metido con su "compañera" desde que regresó de Afganistán...

\- Se equivoca Señor - dice Booth ya con la cabeza a punto de explotar - somos totalmente profesionales en nuestra relación.

\- Por eso mismo, Agente Booth - dice Cullen a quien no se le da esto de Dra. Corazón - son tan profesionales que cuando usted regresó con novia, la Dra. Brennan casi se muere de la impresión y fueron tan profesionales para seguir trabajando juntos a pesar de que uno de ustedes recogía los pedazos de sus sentimientos del piso y los anulaba para que el otro siga viviendo su vida y... ¡Por Dios! Siguen siendo tan profesionales que su querida antropóloga forense ya no aguantó más y se desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie... incluyéndolo. ¿Va a seguir con el profesionalismo o va a hacer algo al respecto?

\- No lo entiendo, Señor... -balbucea Booth al escuchar el resumen de su relación actual con Bones de boca de su propio Jefe. Si Cullen lo sabe, entonces todo el Buró está al tanto. ¿Y no los han separado?

\- Yo creo que me entiende perfectamente pero prefiere hacerse el pelopidas - dice Cullen rodando los ojos. Lo admite, lo de celestino no es lo suyo - Permiso denegado y hasta que la Dra. Brennan de señales de vida, se le asignará otro compañero. Por cierto, tengo uno en mente - dice dirigiéndose a la tercera persona en la habitación que había permanecido callada pero pendiente de toda la interesante conversacion - ¿Qué tal si le dices a Adrian que venga a DC unos días? Booth es mi mejor agente y con el talento de tu mejor detective resolveremos este caso más rápido, ya no digamos la ayuda del Jeffersonian. Sin Temperance Brennan, esto puede quedar entrampado por un buen tiempo y Monk sabe como darle la vuelta a estos asuntos - dice refiriéndose no solo al caso criminal y sonriendo de manera sarcástica a su amigo, el capitán de policía Leland Stottlemeyer.

-Estás de suerte, Sam... él y Molly están en en una firma de libros local haciendo un reportaje... - dice Stottlemeyer mirando a Booth que todavía esta tieso como un poste mirando a su jefe - ¿Por qué otra razón crees que tuve que pagar un boleto de avión desde San Francisco para venir a verte? Necesitaban a alguien que conociera la ciudad y que tuviera contactos en caso de que algo "imprevisto" sucediera - continúa el capitán haciendo comillas con los dedos, haciendo referencia a que cada vez que su mejor detective se va de vacaciones, alguien es asesinado en ese lugar.

\- Señor - dice Booth intentando imponer su punto de vista - mi única compañera es Temperance Brennan...

-¿Se está negando a acatar una orden? - dijo Cullen ya hastiado del asunto.

\- No Señor pero...

\- Pero nada. Yo también recibí el correo de la Dra. Saroyan, y también sé que ella está indispuesta físicamente por un tobillo lastimado. Hasta no tener nuevo aviso de ella, Adrian Monk sera su compañero en este caso y piense bien antes de seguir periodistas rubias en su tiempo libre si a usted solo le importa su "relación profesional" con su compañera de trabajo. Retírese agente Booth antes de que lo haga arrestar por imbécil.

...

Angela sube las escaleras hacia el departamento de su amiga. Tiene todo lo necesario como para que se atrinchere a piedra y lodo en su casa y no ponga un pie en el mundo exterior. El portero ha sido debidamente instruido para que le informe al agente Booth o a quien quiera que venga a buscarla, que ella esta en una investigación al otro lado del mundo y no regresara hasta que pasen los quince días de reposo absoluto que le ha dado el médico por el maldito esguince de tobillo. Llega hasta la puerta y toca tres veces rápidas y dos pausadas. El santo y seña que le dio Temperance por mensaje de texto.

Puedes entrar con tu llave.

Dice el mensaje que le manda su amiga segundos después de usar la "contraseña".

Angela ingresa al departamento y cierra con llave. Ve que la puerta del dormitorio está abierta y se dirige hacia ahí. Sabe que va a encontrar y se prepara de antemano tomando aire.

Temperance está sentada en su cama con el tobillo en escayola, dos muletas recargadas en la mesa de noche. Está vestida con un buzo azul de algodon y una cola de caballo recogiendo su cabellera. Tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y una mirada de pantera herida que sobrecoge a Angela y la deja sin palabras. Solo atina a sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla para que la antropóloga termine de desahogarse y le diga que rayos está pasando.

\- Ayer le dije a Booth lo que sentía por él - dice sintiéndose reconfortada en el abrazo de su amiga - me rechazó.

-¡¿Que ese pelmazo hizo qué?! - dijo Angela separándose de Temperance con furia - ¡¿te rechazó por esa rubia barata y oxigenada?! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estoy tan furiosa que podria matarlo! - dice Angela con rabia - ¡voy a desaparecer los cadáveres de ambos en el desierto y a borrarles de tal manera las huellas dactilares y dejarlos sin dientes que ser imposible el reconocimiento!

\- Angie, calmate... - dice Temperance asustada de la reacción de su mejor amiga. Si logra convencer a Hodgings de esa macabra y descabellada misión, puede dar por muerto a Seeley - después me beso - dijo intentando aplacarla pero ese comentario solo sirvió para enardecerla mas.

-¡Maldito Booth! ¡No solo te rechaza sino que además juega contigo! ¡Voy a quemarlo! ¡Luego a desmembrarlo junto con su Barbie de Bagdad y...!

\- Si le pones un dedo encima da por terminada nuestra amistad! - le grita Temperance desde la cama - ¡aparte que te denunciaré por asesinato de un oficial federal!

-¡Y encima lo defiendes! ¡Brennan por Dios! ¡¿Es que te estas oyendo?! - dice Angela con lástima en la mirada, sentándose al lado de su amiga nuevamente.

-¡¿Te estas oyendo tú?! - le dice Temperance confundida - estabas planeando el asesinato del hombre que... - cambia la terminación de la oración en un microsegundo - es mi compañero.

\- Ya no engañas a nadie, Brennan. Lo amas a pesar de que es un cerdo - dice Angela molesta y cruzando los brazos - ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! - señala el escayolado - ¡no me digas que él te lo hizo porque lo denuncio por maltrato en el FBI!

\- Me resbalé al bajar de su camioneta y apoye todo mi peso en el tobillo sobre el asfalto mojado. Según el médico, tengo suerte de no habérmelo fracturado - dice bajando la mirada hacia su pie lastimado - él me ayudó a subir hasta aquí y... simplemente nos besamos, cuando caímos en la cama...

-¡¿Qué?! Hiciste el amor con ese grandísimo idiota?! - dijo Angela temblando de ira nuevamente - ¡Estás tan enamorada que dejarías que ese patán te utilice una y otra vez!

-¡No pasó nada, Angela! ¡Al caer hizo presión en mi tobillo y lo saqué de un tirón de encima mío! - le dice Temperance desesperada por terminar de contarle todo y calmarla - se fue al cuarto de invitados y durmió ahí. Me preparó el desayuno y se fue en la mañana. Yo ya había enviado el correo de petición de vacaciones a Cam desde ayer por la noche - suspira abatida - voy a quedarme aquí los quince dias de descanso así que puedes visitarme cuando quieras. El día antes de mi retorno al trabajo me quitaran el yeso y necesito que alguien me acompañe.

\- Cuenta conmigo cariño - le dice tomandole la mano - felizmente me lo pides a mí y no al estúpido ese.

\- Deja de insultarlo, por favor - le pide mirándola a los ojos - después de todo, él me dijo que continuaría con su vida y yo lo acepté. Ayer quise revertir esa parte del convenio y no resultó. Él es feliz con Hannah y yo... no quiero quedarme sola.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, cariño? -dice Angela mirándola con recelo - ¿Irás a buscar a Sully al caribe? ¿Regresarás con Hacker?

\- Est comprobado que no sirvo para una relación sentimental, Angela... pero no es necesario tener un hombre al lado para ser madre.

-¡¿La inseminación?! - dice Angela entendiéndolo todo - ¡¿como no lo puedes tener a él, tendrás un hijo de él?! ¡No, Temperance! ¡No cometas esa locura! ¡Insemínate de un donador anómino si quieres pero no de él! - Angela intenta hacer razonar a su amiga pero se topa con un muro de piedra. Ya lo decidió y lo va a hacer así le cueste todo. Incluida su amistad con el futuro padre de su hijo. En eso suena el móvil de Temperance.

\- Brennan - responde al ver que es Cam quien le llama.

-¡Hola Temperance! ¡Espero no molestarte en los preparativos de tu viaje!

\- Hola Cam. No te preocupes, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

\- El FBI te puso un reemplazo temporal hasta que regreses - dijo con una mueca de temor y cerrando los ojos.

-¿A que antropologo forense colocaron? ¿O acaso se decidieron por uno de los internos? Clark o Wendell pueden hacerlo perfectamente... - dice ella sin mucho ánimo.

\- Ese es el quid del asunto. No es un antropólogo forense. Es un detective privado. Su nombre es Adrian Monk y trabajará con Booth y con nosotros hasta que decidas volver. El FBI le dio pase libre al Jeffersonian y... a tus hallazgos, oficina y limbo - Camille Saroyan estaba segura que Temperance Brennan la dejaria sin tímpano después de lo que le acababa de decir asi que tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se sorprendió tremendamente cuando escuchó el sonido característico del corte de llamada.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

-Aquí está el archivo que me pidió, Agente Booth... - dice Lancelot Sweets entrando en la oficina de su mejor amigo y entregándole un folder - lo leí en el camino, y créame cuando le digo que no me gusta para nada lo que estoy viendo...

-¿A qué te refieres, Sweets? - dice el veterano tomando el archivo y comienza a leerlo - vaya esperaba a un agente joven, o alguien de mi edad al menos, este tipo tiene la edad de Cullen...

-Solo comience a revisarlo...

-Detective privado, exagente de la policía, ratio de resolución: 100%. Esposa fallecida, una hija... No sé cual es el problema, Sweets, todo pinta perfecto para mí

-Solo lea el resto del perfil...

-Perfil psicológico: Síndrome obsesivo compulsivo, pánicos y bloqueo constantes debido a distintas fobias relacionadas con gérmenes, alturas, las multitudes, leche y glaciares... - dice Booth leyendo con la extrañeza incrementándose cada vez más con cada palabra - ¿Leche?

-El hombre es un germofóbico, Agente Booth, la leche está hecha de bacterias...

-Deja la clase de ciencias para después, muchacho y dime de una vez que es lo que te preocupa de Adrian Monk...

-Agente Booth, ni siquiera entiendo por que este hombre fue admitido en la academia de policía... - dice señalando hacia el punto más importante del archivo - Adrian Monk fue dado de baja con deshonra hace más de 15 años por Stottelmeyer en persona debido a un ataque de pánico que le impidió seguir ejerciendo como oficial de policía.

Booth comienza a tener sus dudas acerca de la decisión tomada por sus superiores, pero si Cullen lo decidió así debió ser por algo.

-Bien chico, tú haz el perfil psicológico de él, yo lo que voy a hacer es ir a tomar a un trago... - dice Booth regresándole el archivo al psicólogo quien lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Está bromeando, Agente Booth? ¿Quiere ir a emborracharse a plena luz del día y en un día laboral con un caso abierto entre manos?

-No se trata de eso, Sweets, Cullen me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que Adrian Monk me está esperando en el Founding Fathers...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA PARTE DEL HOOVER

Temperance Brennan va echa una furia por los pasillos de los pisos superiores del edificio, tan rápido como sus muletas le permiten ir. No lo puede creer, esto es simplemente inconcebible, se siente insultada y asqueada. Ella se toma dos semanas de vacaciones y lo primero que hacen es escoger a un hombre sin experiencia profesional en el campo como su reemplazo.

-¡Cariño, espérame que tu sobrino no me deja correr tan rápido! - dice Angela finalmente alcanzando a Brennan quien está parada en la puerta de la oficina de Cullen, justo junto a su secretaria.

-Lo siento, Angela... - dice Brennan finalmente calmándose y viendo a su mejor amiga que está intentando recuperar el aliento después de subir las escaleras a toda prisa ya que Brennan tomó el elevador antes de que ella siquiera pudiera entrar el edificio.

-Lo siento, Dra. Brennan, el Subdirector Cullen... - comienza a decir la secretaria, pero es interrumpida por la mirada asesina de Brennan quien entra sin decir nada, seguida por Angela quien le ofrece una disculpa - está ocupado en estos momentos... - termina de decir la joven, visiblemente confundida - ya para que me molesto... - y diciendo esto, la mujer solo se encoge de hombros y regresa a su faena frente a la computadora.

-¡Dígame que esto es una broma! - dice Brennan totalmente furiosa y aventando el archivo que imprimió en su casa sobre el escritorio del Subdirector Cullen, ignorando totalmente a la otra persona que ya estaba dentro de la oficina - ¡Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan insultada como hasta ahora! ¡¿Me tomo dos semanas de vacaciones y lo primero que hacen es conseguir un reemplazo sin experiencia profesional en el campo?!

-Buenas tardes a usted también, Dra. Brennan - responde el Subdirector Cullen sin perder la compostura ante los improperios de la antropóloga frente a él.

\- Buenas tardes... - dice Leland Stottlemeyer admirando a la atractiva mujer en muletas y a la morena que ingresa detrás."Si todas las científicas son tan bellas como estas dos, pido mi transferencia a DC... Bueno, aun me faltan un par de años para mi retiro, creo que no sería mala idea comprar una casa por acá..." - piensa Leland con una sonrisa - "¿así que esta es la joyita del agente Booth? Vamos a ver como sale Samuel de esta..."

\- Buenas tardes Subdirector Cullen - dice Angela sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a su amiga arrojar los papeles casi en la cara del jefe de Booth.

"Va a dejar sin trabajo al idiota ese, aunque no sea su intención..."

-¡Ahorrénse los saludos y las presentaciones! - dice Temperance enfurecida - ¡¿que tiene que decirme a todo esto?!

\- Primero, que ha entrado sin permiso a la oficina de un Jefe Federal y podría arrestarla. Segundo, su tono de voz y forma de conducirse es agresivo y altanero para dirigirse a su superior ya que es agente externo del FBI y también podria quitarle esa prerrogativa. Tercero, estoy evaluando muy seriamente si usted y el agente Booth deben seguir trabajando juntos antes de que su "profesionalismo" cobre alguna víctima mortal - Cullen sabe que ha dado en el blanco pues la antropóloga palidece y su rostro pasa de la ira a la sorpresa en un segundo - Cuarto, tengo todo el derecho de reemplazarla al estar usted físicamente impedida de manera temporal, aunque déjeme decirle que ha corrido con las muletas como si estuviera en las olimpiadas. Y quinto, Adrian Monk tiene una tasa de efectividad envidiable que ya quisieran usted y el agente Booth. Cien por ciento, Dra. Brennan. Sin Jeffersonian, sin raciocinio cerebral, sin instintos sobrevalorados. El hombre es invaluable... pero no es usted. Y eso para el FBI pesa una tonelada. No me gustaría realizar una analogía, pero Monk no es rubio ni ha estudiado periodismo - Temperance está sin habla, Cullen sabe perfectamente que pasa entre ella y Booth - así que es temporal, ¿entiende Dra. Brennan? Usted es la agente externa y él solo el suplente. ¿Tengo que ser más claro o más obvio?

\- No si mas claro, ni el agua - dice Angela tomando del brazo a Temperance para sacarla de ahí - Disculpe la interrupción, Subdirector Cullen. Voy a llevarme a Temperance para que pueda descansar. Usted ya sabe que hay algunos medicamentos que predisponen para realizar barbaridad y media...- Angela intenta disculpar la actitud de su amiga y Cullen sonríe ante su lealtad.

\- Entiendo perfectamente, Angela - dice Cullen levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a Brennan que lo mira seria - si usted lo prefiere puede trabajar desde su departamento con la laptop como consultora en este caso.

\- Estoy con descanso médico - dice Temperance cogiendo ambas muletas - pero lo pensaré - luego le extiende la mano a Cullen, el cual le estrecha la diestra y sonríe - Gracias Samuel... por todo lo que dijiste.

\- Es lo que pienso en realidad, Temperance - le dice Cullen acompañándolas a la puerta - cuando uno encuentra la horma de su zapato a veces tiene que esperar a que el otro par este listo. Te lo digo por experiencia.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL FOUNDING FATHERS

Seeley Booth finalmente cruza el umbral del bar buscando a su nuevo compañero, y lo ubica casi al instante debido a que el bar está casi vacío por la hora del día.

Y al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, el hombre no viene solo. Está acompañada por una mujer rubia de unos 30 años de edad con la que está conversando muy animadamente.

Booth está comenzando a dudar nuevamente en la pericia investigativa de este hombre que según las leyendas tiene una efectividad mayor a la de su equipo con tecnología de última generación. Sweets tiene razón por desgracia, el tipo es un hombre mayor, con algo de sobrepeso, su rostro no refleja mucha seguridad ni confianza, incluso podría jurar que está deprimido... Es entonces que se da cuenta de que Adrian Monk lo ha estado viendo todo el tiempo desde que entró al establecimiento.

-Usted debe ser el Agente Especial Seeley Booth... - dice el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le tiende una mano que de paso está envuelta en una toallita húmeda.

-Adrian Monk, supongo... - dice el aludido dudando de si en verdad debería de aceptar el apretón de manos o salir corriendo de ahí y buscar un nuevo trabajo fuera del FBI.

-El mismo que viste y calza... - dice el detective cuando el agente finalmente acepta el apretón.

-¿Y ella es...?

-Molly Evans... - dice la chica extendiendo su mano, pero con mucha más seguridad que la del hombre que le acompaña.

-Vaya, en tu archivo decían que tu última asistente se llamaba Natalie...

Monk está a punto de contestarle, pero es interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Soy la hija biológica de Trudy y adoptiva de Adrian... Natalie y mi padre se retiraron de resolver crímenes hace años después de resolver el asesinato de mi madre...

-Vaya, la verdad es que yo no sé que haría si algo así me sucediera...

Este comentario no deja de pasar desapercibido por el detective quien pide una nueva ronda de tragos para los tres. Definitivamente va a guardar esa pregunta para después, cuando el alcohol ya esté haciendo efecto en el agente.

-Y bien, Agente Booth, ¿Cree que puede estar a la altura?

-Creo que soy yo quien debería de preguntar eso... - dice Booth con sarcasmo y soltando una sonora carcajada.

-No sabe cuan equivocado está, Agente Booth... - dice Molly riendo de buena gana, vaya esa risa le recuerda un poco a la de su compañera, pero pronto despeja ese pensamiento de su mente, debe guardar el profesionalismo, ya después tendrá tiempo para arreglar sus problemas "maritales".

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con el perfil del caso? - dice el agente ignorando el comentario mientras saca el archivo concerniente a Lauren Eames.

Adrian ya había recibido un resumen por parte de Stottlemeyer por teléfono, no solo del caso, sino que también de la relación entre el agente que tiene enfrente y su compañera de trabajo que a todas luces se nota que no lo es tanto...

-Por lo que he podido notar, me he dado cuenta de que la víctima estaba obsesionada con su trabajo, tanto que llegaba al grado de apartarse de todo y de todos durante días, incluso semanas.

"Perfecto" - piensa Booth, intentando mantener la compostura para evitar que su mandíbula se caiga al piso - "con solo leer un párrafo, este tipo descifró en 24 segundos lo que a mi equipo le tomó 24 horas..."

-¿Y bien, a qué hora piensas llevarme a la escen del crimen? - dice Adrian yendo directamente al grano.

-Toda la información que necesitamos está en el Jeffersonian, los archivos y mis notas, no es necesario regresar a la escena del crimen.

-Creo que no está entendiendo, Agente Booth - dice la joven viendo la fotografía de los restos - para funcionar perfectamente, Adrian Monk debe de ver el caso desde todas las perspectivas posibles...

-Y créame, también sé que esta no es la única escena del crimen - dice Adrian poniendo el archivo por un lado mientras ve al agente con total seriedad - sé que hay algo que me está ocultando, y sé perfectamente que tiene que ver con todo el incidente que sufrió su compañera anoche...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

-¿Disculpa? - pregunta Booth, finalmente saliendo de su estupefacción, ¿Cómo rayos supo todo eso? Nada de ese incidente está en los archivos, mucho menos en sus notas. Es un asunto privado, y no quiere que nadie más se inmiscuya en en él. Ya tiene más que suficiente con su jefe y con Angela pisándole los talones.

-Por su reacción, Agente Booth, sé que ese asunto es de vital importancia para usted, y tampoco revelaré la fuente que nos dio esa información - dice Molly tomando un trago de su wiskey - solo que debo decirle que es importante que se decida pronto...

-No sé de que estás hablando, jovencita... - dice Booth intentando disimular indiferencia mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida.

-Su compañera y yo nos parecemos mucho, incluso me es imposible no sentirme identificado con la Dra. Earmes... síndrome de Asperger, obsesionado con su trabajo, miedo a las relaciones personales, sin familia ni amigos... - dice Adrian tomando el archivo, sin poder evitar imaginar que es su esposa Trudy la que está en esa fotografía - Agente Booth, si quiere tomar un consejo, escuche lo que voy a decirle a continuación. No deje que su compañera se aleje de usted por ningún motivo...

-¿Me estás diciendo que si no me decido pronto, lo más probable es que Bones termine siendo tú? - dice Booth entendiendo por donde va el discurso del detective frente a él.

-No, Agente Booth - responde Adrian Monk pasando una mano por la fotografía de la mujer en el archivo, como si estuviera acariciando a su fallecida esposa - lo que le estoy queriendo decir es que si USTED no se decide pronto, va a ser USTED quien termine siendo Adrian Monk número dos...

-Mañana lo iremos a buscar al Jeffersonian para reanudar el caso, Agente Booth, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes con el reportaje que estoy haciendo y no pueden esperar un día más - dice Molly dándole una sonrisa de compasión al agente que tiene la mirada fija en su vaso de wiskey

Este último comentario hace que un escalofrío recorra la toda la espina dorsal de Seeley, quien sigue en shock debido a la imagen mental que se ha formado. Todo esto ha empezado a formar muchas preguntas y dudas en la mente del agente mientras comienza a tomar un sorbo de su trago.

¿En verdad todos sus conflictos y dilemas saltan a la vista? ¿En verdad su relación con Bones es tan estrecha? ¿En verdad él sigue enamorado de su compañera? Pero la más importnte de todas, y la que es la que más conflictuado lo tiene: ¿En verdad está enamorado de Hannah, o solo es una excusa para intentar sanar su corazón roto pero que siempre le ha pertenecido a alguien más por más que intente negarlo?

ESA NOCHE, EN EL APARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN

-¡Cariño, te lo digo, ese conjunto de rockerito minúsculo era perfecto! ¡Era bellísimo! - dice la artista tocando su vientre de cuatro meses - este niño seguirá los pasos de su abuelo. Estoy segura.

-¿Y tú crees que eso le agrade a Hodgings? - dice Temperance pensativa.

Angela quiere que su hijo sea músico y artista como ella y su padre es un reconocido científico excentrico y millonario. Es de suponer que quiera un camino parecido para su progenie. Eso, sin contar con la decisión personal del niño convertido en adulto. Además de los genomas de cada padre que albergan infinitas posibilidades en las combinaciones aleatorias que suelen producirse por las leyes de Mendel. ¿Un músico? ¿Un científico? ¿Un escritor? ¿Un soñador? ¿Y a ella qué le tocaría en esa ruleta de posibilidades, herencias y genes? ¿Un hijo de ella y Booth sería un científico como ella o un agente de FBI como su padre? ¿Seria un alcoholico como su abuelo y tío paternos o un asesino como su abuelo materno? Empezo a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por los azares del destino? Así sea niño o niña la tendría a ella a su lado y ella nunca lo dejaria solo. Le daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para realizar y alcanzar todo su potencial.

-¿Me estás escuchando Brennan? - le dice Angela pasando una mano frente a sus ojos - creo que esos medicamentos para el tobillo te tienen medio sedada.

\- Lo siento Angela - se disculpa Temperance - estaba pensando en las leyes de Mendel y en que tu hijo sea músico o científico dadas las combinaciones genéticas y temperamentales de ustedes y de sus abuelos.

-¡Bah! ¡Sea lo que sea es mi hijo y lo voy a amar tanto como pueda! ¡Más aún de lo que puedo pensar en este momento! Me imagino su carita tierna y regordeta, sus ojos celestes como los de su padre... solo espero que saque mi cabello porque entre mi padre y Hodgins, daré a luz una zanahoria. Jack está tan ilusionado, ¿sabes? A él le encantan los niños y cada vez que ve un bebé por la calle empieza a imaginar a su hijo y dice mas tonterías de las que yo estoy... cariño, ¿estás llorando? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Soy una insensible! No debí decir todo esto... - se queda callada escuchando los sollozos de Temperance, y luego cae en cuenta de lo que está pasando: sus instintos maternos se están activando - ya hiciste la cita, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí... - dice intentando controlar el llanto - será al día siguiente de regresar al trabajo. Yo no sé si pueda darle todo lo que necesita... puedo darle conocimiento, razones, ciencia y todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar, pero no sé si pueda darle amor... - vuelve a llorar con fuerza - quizá esto es solo una ilusión, una compensación por lo que un día pensé tener con Booth y no se dio ni se dará jamas.

-Temperance, dime, ¿por qué quieres tener un bebé? ¿Por el hecho de no quedarte sola nada más? - le pregunta Angela tomando su mano.

\- Quiero darle lo que yo nunca tuve. Quiero que sepa que a pesar de todo contará conmigo toda la vida. Que lo protegeré y velaré por el aún a costa de mí misma. Estoy decidida a ser una buena madre y a sacrificar mi cuerpo, mi sueño, mi trabajo e incluso mi vida misma por mi hijo.

-¿Y así dices que no sabes si podrás amarlo? ¡Ya lo amas Brennan! ¡Y ni siquiera ha sido concebido! - la artista le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa a traves de las lágrimas - estoy ansiosa de conocer a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina... incluso si lleva los genes de Seeley Booth. ¿Estás segura que no prefieres un donador anónimo?

\- No Angela, ya te lo dije varias veces. Mi hijo será de Booth y fin del asunto. Nadie debe de saberlo. En el laboratorio puedo decir que es de un donador anónimo del banco de esperma pero...

-¿Y tú crees que Booth se va a creer eso? Solo relacionará banco de esperma con la gracia que hizo hace dos años, antes del tumor cerebral y así como uno más uno es dos sabrá que ese es su hijo y te acosará para las visitas, te investigará los novios, lo tendrás en la puerta hasta por si el niño estornuda. Debes hacerle creer que es de otro hombre. De alguien al que jamás investigaría pero tampoco podría preguntarle. Debes decirle que tu hijo es de Andrew Hacker y él jamás se te volverá a acercar. Tenlo por seguro.

\- No. No voy a involucrar a nadie mas. Lo más probable que eso provoque es que Booth lo confronte por no querer hacerse cargo del bebé. Será un donador anonimo y punto. Además, él está tan involucrado en su relación con Hannah que es probable que ni siquiera note mi embarazo - dijo con un toque de celos en la voz.

-¡Oh no, créeme que lo sabrá como si fuera un detector de metales! ¡Y tu hijo será una veta de hierro! ¡A ver si logras engañarlo y por cuánto tiempo hasta que descubra que es a su hijo a quien llevas en el vientre!

\- No lo sabrá jamás. Incluso si tanto es el parecido al nacer mi hijo, no podrá hacer nada pues legalmente él cedió sus derechos como padre al donar el esperma.

\- Lo hiciste mejor que Rebecca. Muy buena jugada... - dice Angela con un dejo sardónico en su voz para luego agregar en un susurro: - solo espero que el tiro no te salga por la culata...

MIENTRAS TANTO, AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

Booth finalmente ha regresado a su apartamento, son las 11 de la noche y apenas puede mantenerse en pie debido al alcohol, ni siquiera sabe como llegó ahí, ¿pidió un taxi? ¿Sweets le dio un aventón? ¿Quién le dijo a Cullen que iba a faltar el resto del día?

-Bones... lo siento... te prometo que tan solo terminemos este caso y te encuentre, voy a resolver todo esto... -dice el agente entre sollozos mientras cae profundamente dormido en el sofá de su cama

Booth está tan fatigado y absorto en sus pensamientos que no nota que cerca de la puerta de su apartamento están colocadas dos maletas y que una figura lo observa desde la puerta de su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Seeley no está muy seguro de que fue lo que lo despertó, solo sabe que su espalda y su cabeza lo están matando del dolor. Comienza a despertarse, notando que un olor a huevos con tocino invaden el ambiente.

-Eso huele increíble, ¿Cómo supiste que eso es lo que se me había antojado? - dice el agente acercándose por detrás a su novia después de tomar una aspirina y un poco de agua mineral para la resaca.

-Vi que no llegaste anoche a la hora acordada, así que supuse que tuviste un día bastante ocupado en el trabajo... - dice la reportera correspondiendo el beso de su novio mientras termina de servir la comida y un poco de jugo de naranja para ambos.

-Hannah, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo... - dice el agente sin levantar la vista del plato de comida

-¿De qué estás hablando, Seeley? ¿Por qué me llamas Hannah? ¿Acaso te sientes bien? -Booth levanta la mirada, solo para notar que no es con su novia reportera con la que está hablando, sino con su compañera de trabajo que tiene al menos seis meses de embarazo.

Booth está a punto de decir algo, pero una pequeña vocecilla a la par suya le llama la atención.

-Papi, ¿estás listo para llevarme a la escuela? Hoy es mi primer día de clases... - dice una niña de cabello castaño rojizo y penetrantes ojos azules parado junto a él.

-Cla-claro cariño, terminemos de desayunar primero y luego te llevo con gusto...

Booth levanta la mirada para buscar a Brennan, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, que su tumor cerebral haya regresado y le esté provocando alucinaciones nuevamente...

Es entonces que un gemido llama su atención, no es un gemido cualquiera, es uno al que está acostumbrado y que puede reconocer en cualquier parte sin problemas. Es un gemido de agonía, como el de alguien que está intentando recuperar el aliento en un vano intento por intentar retener la vida que se le está escapando del cuerpo.

Booth se levanta de improvisto solo para descubrir con horror que quien está emitiendo ese sonido es Brennan, quien está tendida en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el pecho a la altura del corazón, pero aún embarazada.

-¡Cariño, por favor toma mi teléfono y llama a una ambulancia! - dice booth gritándole a la niña que supone es su hija, pero al no recibir respuestadecide buscarla con la mirada, solo para descubrir que ella no está por ninguna parte, como si jamás hubiera existido - no, no, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla... - dice el agente tomando entre sus brazos a la mujer que está tendida en el suelo quien finalmente ha sucumbido a sus heridas y ha dejado de respirar y luchar contra la muerte - Bones, por favor, despierta, lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo no quería hacerte esto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, papá? - una voz llama su atención nuevamente, Booth levanta la mirada para ver a su hija totalmente pálida como un fantasma - yo quería ser como Mamá, pero tú ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de nacer...

-Cariño, yo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Booth? - esta vez es el cuerpo de Brennan quien le está hablando y quien lo mira con odio y tristeza profundos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Bones? yo no haría nada de esto... - es entonces que se da cuenta de que tiene algo en las manos, es su arma reglamentaria del FBI. Booth la suelta con horror como si fuera un carbón encendido mientras ve que los fantasmas se han puesto de pie y comienzan a rodearlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - empiezan a repetir incansablemente mientras la oscuridad comienza a rodear al agente.

-¡Yo no hice nada por Dios! - grita Booth despertando de improvisto y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora - ¿en dónde estoy? - dice el agente comenzando despertarse totalmente mientras enfoca su vista, se da cuenta de que está en su apartamento, acostado en el sillón, justo donde se quedó después de la borrachera del día anterior.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Seeley... - una voz femenina llama su atención, Booth voltea a ver con temor a lo que se podría encontrar. Pero su corazon regresa a la normalidad al notar de que se trata solo de Hannah, su novia, quien está viva.

-Hannah, gracias a Dios eres tú... - dice el agente que se frota la cara con ambas manos en un intento de reaccionar completamente y dejar atrás la pesadilla de Brennan muerta y recriminándole junto con la hija de ambos que jamás nació - no sabes la pesadilla que acabo de tener...

\- No creo que fuera una pesadilla si soñabas con Temperance - Hannah suspira derrotada. Escuchó todo el sueño agitado de su novio y aunque no lo hubiera hecho ya había tomado una decisión y solo quería comunicarsela para continuar con su vida - desde hace unos días me di cuenta de algo. Bueno, no me di cuenta, siempre lo supe pero preferí ignorarlo para seguir a tu lado.

Booth la mira sin entender mucho de lo que está diciendo, hasta que sus ojos llegan al par de maletas que se encuentran al lado de la reportera. Se va. Lo abandona.

-¡Hannah! ¿Por qué has empacado? ¿A dónde vas? - Booth lo pregunta al borde de la desesperación. Primero Rebecca, después Bones y ahora Hannah. ¿Es que tenía un repelente para las mujeres que significaban algo en su vida?

\- Vamos Seeley, ambos sabemos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Yo dejé todo por ti: mi carrera como corresponsal de guerra, mi vena aventurera y aguerrida, cazar las noticias al vuelo - mueve la cabeza suspirando. Al final no todo es culpa de aquel hombre. Apenas vio como miraba a su "compañera" cuando se la presentó en el Royal Dinner, supo que tenía que luchar contra ella - me corté las alas, me la jugué y no gané. Tú tenías una historia previa con ella y no puedes ovidarla conmigo por más que lo intentes. Me merezco más que ser el borrador de Temperance Brennan y es por eso que me voy.

\- Hannah... yo nunca quise jugar contigo. Yo quise tener una historia contigo. Algo diferente y aparte de mi relación con Bones.

\- Pues debiste nacer musulman si querías jugar al harem - Hannah se permite una broma y sonríe - sé que fuiste sincero al intentar amarme pero todo se quedó en intención. No me has dicho que intentaste formar una familia conmigo sino simplemente una historia. Con ella intentaste tener un hijo. ¿Ves la diferencia?

-Fue su idea lo de la inseminación, y fue ella misma la que rechazó todo cuando descubrieron el tumor... Ella no me ama...

-Y tú a mí menos - le dice Hannah con cara de buena perdedora - ¡vamos Seeley! Agradece que no te hago un escandalo ni una escena de telenovela. Somos personas civilizadas y ecuánimes - Seeley la mira con dolor mal disimulado. ¿Por qué diablos tiene que fijarse en mujeres tan razonables? - ademas tú te mereces alguien mejor. Alguien que te ame por 30, 40 o 50 años como tú quieres y yo no puedo asegurarte eso.

\- Hannah vete... ya es suficiente - No solamente lo abandona sino que le da un argumento conocido y repetido para él - ustedes las mujeres creen que yo soy muy idiota como para no darme cuenta. ¡Me dan el mismo argumento para no quedarse a mi lado cuando en realidad es que aman su trabajo y su carrera mas de lo que podrían quererme a mí!

\- Seeley, si no quieres quedar como un idiota, no te comportes como uno - le dice Hannah cogiendo sus maletas mientras le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla - te doy un regalo de despedida: Temperance está en su casa con descanso médico por un esguince de tobillo. Acabo de despedirme de ella por teléfono. Anda con ella y deja de quejarte como un crío.

Y diciendo esto, Hannah cierra finalmente la puerta del apartamento para nunca más volver, dejando a Booth totalmente en shock y con el corazón más despedazado de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso es posible. No lo puede creer, Booth ha sido rechazado dos veces de la misma manera por dos mujeres distintas. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él? ¿Cuál es el problema con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que parece encontrar a la mujer indicada, esta siempre lo rechaza sin pensarlo dos veces?

En eso suena su celular, Booth no está de humor para recibir llamadas de nadie, ni siquiera de Brennan, pero sabe que si no le contesta a su jefe es probable que lo despidan de su trabajo en el FBI. Lo cual en este punto ya no le importa en lo más mínimo. Pero decide revisar el correo igualmente, si va a renunciar, al menos no lo hará con una mancha en su historial casi perfecto. Después de todo, debe conseguir otro trabajo.

Es de Molly, la hija de Monk, informándole que ya están en la entrada del Jeffersonian, esperándolo para poder reanudar el caso en cuanto el agente se presente.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿A qué hora crees que llegará? - pregunta la joven rubia viendo su reloj de pulsera a su padre mientras busca con la mirada al agente a cargo del caso para el que fueron contratados de manera tan abrupta - tenemos más de una hora esperándolo aquí afuera...

-No lo sé, cariño, solo sé que en archivo de Booth jamás hablaban de la impuntualidad...

Y como si fuera llamado por una fuerza sobrenatural, la figura del Agente Booth aparece por las escaleras del Instituto, con su típico traje de agente especial y lentes oscuros.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Agente Booth? - pregunta Molly quien ve al agente con car de pocos amigos, a pesar de los lentes oscuros, puede notar las ojeras y la preocupación.

-Todo está bien, Señorita Evans, solo es la resaca de anoche...

-Si usted lo dice... - dice Adrian con gran duda, si su trabajo le ha enseñado algo a lo largo de los años es a desconfiar del "Todo está bien". Adrian nota cierto aire de depresión en el ambiente, pero lo deja pasar por el momento, hay un deber que cumplir y este no se hará solo.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos por las presentaciones formales del equipo y las instalaciones? - dice Booth dejando pasar primero a los invitados del grupo, quienes acceden gustosos.

Ni bien dan dos pasos adentro del laboratorio, el grupo es recibido por una vista nada agradable para el agente, absolutamente todo el equipo está parado frente a la plataforma. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, todos los internos, incluso la fiscal Caroline Julian a la cual nadie la hace sacar de su oficina a menos que sea de suma importancia.

Definitivamente alguien del laboratorio se tomó demasiado literal aquello de "presentarle a todo el equipo". Ya después se encargará de averiguar quien fue el de la broma.

Pero lo que más le preocupa es la persona parada en el centro de todos, la cual lleva un par de muletas bajo los brazos.

-No te preocupes, Seeley - es Cam quien toma la palabra con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa - solo estamos aquí para conocer a la leyenda de San Francisco, el presupuesto no nos alcanza para tener a todos los internos trabajando al mismo tiempo...

-¿En verdad eres tan famoso? - pregunta Booth al detective junto a él.

-Oye, a mí no me mires, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú...

-Oh vamos, deje la molestia por un lado, Señor Monk... - dice Cam acercándose al detective para tenderle una mano - cualquiera que haya pasado por la academia y trabajado en la Policía ha oído hablar del "Monje" al menos una vez en la vida...

Mientras Cam y los demás están presentándose con Adrian y Molly, Booth decide que es una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Brennan, así que se acerca a ella para poder llevarla al lugar más apartado de la plataforma, pero su paso es interrumpido por otra persona.

-Alto ahí, Casanova, si quieres llegar a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero... - dice la mujer alta y de complexiones asiáticas.

-Angela, solo quería preguntarle que está haciendo aquí en el Jeffersonian y no en el apartamento.

-No se preocupe, Agente Booth - es lo primero que oye decir Booth a su compañera en más de 24 horas, y no le gusta para nada el tono de su voz - solo estoy aquí para conocer a la "leyenda", ya después regresaré a mi casa para seguir con mi baja médica... aunque eso a usted no le importa. Solo una cosa más, y esto será lo último que le diré, dentro de una semana recibirá una carta con mi separación total como vínculo entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian.

Y diciendo esto, Brennan baja de la plataforma para presentarse formalmente Adrian Monk, dejando a Seeley totalmente petrificado en medio de la plataforma. Booth no lo puede creer, ¿qué demonios pasó en dos horas? Booth finalmente se acaba de decidir para hablar con su compañera acerca de su situación personal, ¿pero apenas si acaban de cruzar palabras ella lo primero que hace es terminar todo?

-A mí no me mires, cariño - dice Angela con una mirada que denota odio y repudio puro en su contra - ella fue la que decidió todo, y la verdad no la culpo de no querer ser el plato de segunda mesa de un hombre indeciso y cobarde...

Seeley Booth ya esta en el borde y su cuerpo lo delata. Se apoya en el barandal de la plataforma con ambas manos y se obliga a no perder la consiencia delante de Angela Montenegro que ha cambiado la cara de odio por una de susto al ver que el agente del FBI no puede mantenerse en pie sin apoyo. Está a punto de gritar al grupo de gente por ayuda cuando el hombre saca fuerzas de donde ya no tiene y le ordena callarse.

-¡No digas nada, Angela! - el tono imperativo de Booth la hace cerrar la boca pero se acerca a él y la imagen le parte el alma. El rostro desencajado, grandes gotas de sudor corriendo por la frente y las sienes, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Recuerda que Brennan le dijo que Hannah lo dejó y que utilizó las mismas palabras de Brennan para herirlo a proposito. Además que su "compañera" acaba de terminar verbalmente cualquier tipo de idea preconcebida que pudiera albergar con respecto a ellos. Dos golpes bajos en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Booth! Déjame ayudarte! - Angela aprovecha que todos están pendientes de Adrian Monk y le pasa un brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a bajar de la plataforma. Nadie se da cuenta de que la artista y el agente no se encuentran presentes hasta que Temperance voltea a ver a su amiga y no encuentra a ninguno de los dos a la vista. Pasea la vista por todo el laboratorio sin ubicarlos y piensa con tristeza que a Booth no le ha importado que ella deshaga su sociedad de más de seis años. Baja la mirada y decide irse a su departamento sin más ánimos de nada. Angela tenia razón. Seeley Booth no se merece saber que tendrá otro hijo y mucho menos con ella.

-¡Booth por Dios no te me mueras aquí! - dice Angela sentándolo en el sillón de su estudio y trayendo una botella de alcohol que vacía íntegra sobre la cabeza del desolado hombre que está poco menos que inconsiente y respirando apenas por el ataque de ansiedad y descompensación que acaba de darle - ¡Seeley, háblame por favor! ¡Te juro que le digo a Brennan que te de una oportunidad pero no te me mueras en las manos!

-Angela ¿por qué no estás...? ¡Oh Dios Mío! - Hodgings corre hacia el sillón y ve a su amigo en muy malas condiciones - ¡tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!

\- No... - Booth llega a decir esa única palabra y se desvanece frente a sus amigos. Angela está más que arrepentida de incitar a Temperance contra Seeley, sobre todo porque acaba de darse cuenta del impacto de las decisiones de ella en el agente. Sale corriendo a buscar a Brennan para darse cuenta que se ha ido sin cruzar palabras con Monk. Decide llamarla al móvil y avisarle lo que le ocurre a Seeley. No podría vivir con ese peso en la conciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

Un día.

Ha pasado un día entero y el caso sigue estancado.

Al subdirector Samuel Cullen casi le da un infarto en medio de la junta directiva del FBI al enterarse que su mejor agente está en el hospital debido a una descompensación provocada por acumulación de estrés emocional. Sabía que tenía que darle esos días libres y ahora está arrepentido de no habérselos dado. Y a la junta directiva no tomó mucho mejor la idea, sus trabajos y el proyecto de coalición con el Jeffersonian penden de un hilo por primera vez en su historia si no resuelven este caso en menos de 48 horas.

Cullen no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para tener que asignar dos nuevos agentes al caso. Uno bastante conocido y que ya tiene experiencia previa con el equipo, y un novato que apenas acaba de resolver su primer gran caso.

-Definitivamente es aquí en donde encontraron el cuerpo, todo coincide, el terreno, las raíces del árbol de la fotografía, incluso el ambiente lluvioso y lúgubre... - dice Adrian Monk recorriendo los alrededores de la escena del crimen, viendo todo a través de sus dedos extendidos frente a él.

-¿En verdad tiene que hacer eso con las manos? - dice el agente novato mientras toma un mordisco a su dona mientras observa divertido como trabaja el "monje" - si intento eso, lo único que logro es bloquear la mitad de mi visión - dice el chico extendiendo sus manos enfrente para hacer énfasis.

-Cállate Aubrey, cada agente de la ley sabe como trabaja, y Monk tendrá sus razones para hacerlo así - le contesta Sweets viendo a su compañero con reproche- nadie te pregunta a ti por que no puedes pasar sin comer por más de una hora seguida, y aun así fuiste ascendido en tiempo record...

-Oye, ya te había dicho que no había desayunado cuando Cullen me llamó a su oficina para asignarme a este caso. A quien deberías de reprocharle es a Booth por no poner en orden sus asuntos con la doctora desde un principio...

Sweets solo disiente en señal de desaprobación, este chico definitivamente tiene mucho que aprender del Jeffersonian. Ninguno de ellos tiene el derecho de reprocharle nada a ninguno de sus padres "patos", son ellos los que tienen que arreglar sus diferencias y hablar frente a frente y sin tapujos, pero por desgracia ambos están indispuestos. Uno por estar internado en el hospital, y la otra por haberse desaparecido literalmente del mapa, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-¡Definitivamente este es un asesinato premeditado o un homicidio imprudencial muy bien elaborado! - grita Adrian Monk, sacando a ambos agentes de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ambos corran hacia donde está el detective, a un paso de saltar a la fosa donde estaba enterrado el cadáver, pero se abstiene por obvias razones.

-¿A qué se refiere, Señor Monk? - dice Sweets confundido mientras observa con detenimiento la fosa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero la verdad es que no logra discernir nada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? - dice Monk señalando a la fosa como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, lo cual deja más confundidos a los agentes.

-A lo que mi padre se refiere, Dr. Sweets, es al hecho de que basándonos en las notas del Agente Booth, alguien se tomó demasiadas molestias para venir a enterrar este cadáver hasta este parque...

-En todos mis años de experiencia en la Policía de San Francisco jamás había visto un caso de atropellamiento en el que alguien hiciera un plan tan elaborado para deshacerse de un cadáver...

-Lo cual significa una de dos cosas... - dice Sweets comenzando a entender por donde va el asunto.

-O la persona que la atropelló se metería en demasiados problemas con la ley si atropellaba a alguien, tal vez alguien famoso... - es Aubry quien aporta su balde de arena.

-...O el asesino conocía personalmente a la víctima - Monk termina de zanjar la deducción con su balde de cal - definitivamente el siguiente paso es ir a la segunda escena del crimen.

...

Es el segundo día que Temperance no sale de su casa por nada ni por nadie. El portero ha recibido nuevas órdenes. Nadie entra. Ni Angela ni el presidente. Estuvo revisando lugares a los cuales desaparecer durante el embarazo. Sudamérica y Australia son los destinos preferidos por la antropóloga que sigue ignorando las constantes e insistentes llamadas de Angela así como sus mensajes de texto. ¿Por qué se desapareció así como así durante la presentación de Monk? Ella esperaba que la acompañara hasta su casa o que al menos se despidiera de ella.

Piensa en lo que le dira a su padre. La idea del donador anónimo puede no servir con Max Keenan, que buscará al padre de su nieto hasta por debajo de las piedras. ¡Ni decirle que es Booth! O su hijo se quedará huérfano de padre antes de completar el primer trimestre de gestación. Sonríe y pasa una mano por su vientre ahora vacío pero que en unas semanas albergara una pequeña vida. Su tren de pensamientos la lleva hacia Parker Booth. Ese pequeño travieso y encantador que le parece totalmente adorable y es el único niño al cual deja pasear por todo el Jeffersonian como si fuera dueño absoluto del laboratorio. Algunas veces los internos pensaban que era su hijo y para congraciarse con ella, le llevaban dulces, juguetes y lo dejaban mirar los experimentos que no fueran muy escabrosos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que tendra un hermano? ¿Y Rebecca? Desecha esos pensamientos de su mente pero queda una duda. ¿Realmente será capaz de apartar a Seeley Booth de su vida y de la vida de su hijo?

Se imagina a sí misma con un coche de bebé por la calle y sonríe esperanzada. De compras por el supermercado, dándole de comer, bañándolo, jugando con él. Prefiere un niño que una niña pero si es nena le enseñará todo lo que sabe de defensa personal.

El teléfono sigue vibrando sin descanso. Realmente Angela quiere disculparse y es muy tenaz. Sería mejor contestarle ya que es la única amiga que le queda. Extiende la mano para coger el móvil pero este deja de vibrar apenas lo toca. Decide ver el último mensaje de texto.

"¡Contesta por Dios! ¡Booth está internado desde ayer en emergencias del Mercy con un cuadro de descompensación por estrés extremo y hasta el momento no reacciona!"

Temperance se queda inmovil por un momento con los ojos pegados a la pantalla del móvil. ¡No puede ser posible! Ella vio a Booth como si nada cuando le dijo que...

¿Fue por lo que ella le dijo? ¿Se descompensó al saber que ella decidía dejar su puesto como nexo del Jeffersonian con el FBI por unos meses? Aunque ella no le aclaró que sería durante el pre y post parto. Otro mensaje de Angela llega.

"Van a pasarlo a hospitalización. ¡Maldita sea Brennan! ¡Estoy aquí desde ayer porque si voy a buscarte le podría pasar algo y no quiero que se muera solo! ¡Es un grandísimo imbécil pero nadie merece estar solo como un perro en un hospital!"

Angela termina de escribir el milésimo mensaje a su amiga y no puede evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le ocurre a Booth. Ella fue muy directa al decirle lo que pensaba de él sin darse cuenta que el hombre venía con la vida y las emociones convulsionadas.

La declaración de Brennan y el subsiguiente beso le removieron las estructuras y le obligaron a pensar si en verdad tenía lo que quería a su lado y debido a ese incidente, la indecisión de no saber a quien amaba realmente lo agobiaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar luego el abandono de Hannah junto con su declaración tácita que él no era suficiente premio para quedarse sin la vida que a ella le fascinaba. Lo golpearon donde mas le dolía y por último, el desprecio de Temperance, fue la última gota para rebalsar el vaso de su casi nulo equilibrio emocional.

Y ella habia gatillado a Brennan, azuzándola, recordándole, insistiéndole hasta que la antropóloga disparó contra su compañero todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro y este era el resultado... se siente la peor persona del mundo.

-Angela ya no te martirices. Nadie podría imaginar que Seeley estaba tan mal - Jack se encuentra a su lado abrazándola y reconfortándola. Está preocupado por su amigo pero también le preocupan su arrepentidísima esposa y su hijo nonato.

-¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando, Jack Hodgins!- grita Angela a su esposo sin importarle que casi todo el personal del hospital del pasillo volte a verlo - ¡todo esto es mi culpa, yo sabía de antemano que Booth no estaba bien y aun así decidí seguir insultando y tratandolo peor que basura!

-Angela, por favor cálmate, no quiero que tú también termines internada y acompañando a Seeley en esa habitación... - dice el entomólogo tomando a su esposa entre brazos mientras ella continúa.

-¡Me lo merezco, Jack! - sigue diciendo la mujer mientras golpea con fuerza el pecho de su esposo para descargar su ira y resentimiento -¡Lo he tratado peor de lo que él le hizo a mi mejor amiga!

-No digas eso, Angie, sabes que nada de eso es cierto. Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasó en el último año, ni siquiera Booth ni la Dra. B. Todos fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias... - esto no surte ningún efecto en la artista ya que lo único que consigue es hacer que llore más fuerte, así que decide tomar una táctica distinta y toma el vientre apenas abultado de su esposa - cálmate, por favor, cariño, si no lo haces por Booth, hazlo por nuestro hijo... créeme, si algo les pasa a ustedes dos... - Hodgins no quiere terminar la frase ya que solo pensar en eso hace que finalmente rompa en llanto.

-Jack... - dice Angela al bajar la mirada a su esposo quien la mira con profunda melancolía por la imagen mental que él mismo se provocó -está bien... intentaré calmarme, pero si Brennan no cruza esa puerta en menos de una hora - dice señalando hacia la entrada principal de la sala de espera para enfatizar - yo misma iré a buscarla a su apartamento aun así tenga que derribar la puerta con un ariete...

Y como si fuera llamada por una fuerza sobrenatural la antropóloga en cuestión aparece en la puerta del pasillo, con muletas y todo, y con una cara que denota la falta de sueño y el estrés acumulado por los últimos días. Brennan ya no engaña a nadie, ya han pasado tres días desde que se identificó con Lauren Earmes y ella sigue igual, incluso se podría decir que peor que antes.

-¿En dónde está Angie? - dice la antropóloga al borde del llanto, solo conteniéndose porque no quiere perder la compostura frente a sus amigos, lo está guardando todo para la persona en la camilla.

-En la habitación 120... - dice Hodgins señalando hacia el pasillo.

Brennan solo asiente mientras muerde su labio inferior y comienza a avanzar hacia la habitación en la que se encuentra su compañero, mejor amigo y quizás, solo quizás, y si aun cabe la posibilidad, el amor de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Brennan finalmente se arma del valor suficiente para entrar en la habitación, y la escena que tiene frente a ella le destroza el alma y el corazón. Si bien Brennan no cree en ninguna de esas cosas, el dolor que siente no es producto de su imaginación.

Ella ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha visto a Booth en una escena similar a esa, con su compañero tendido en la cama, con un vial en el brazo y distintos aparatos conectados a su pecho y cabeza para monitorear sus signos vitales. Temperance se acerca a la camilla y lee el diagnóstico. Brennan suspira aliviada al leer que todo está perfecto, salvo las ojeras y la ligera deshidratación, el único problema es que no ha despertado.

-Booth, por favor, escúchame... - dice la antropóloga tomando la mano del agente quien al sentir el ligero cambio hace que su ritmo cardíaco se acelera un poco, Brennan finalmente se rompe en llanto al ver que el Agente sabe que ella está en la habitación con él - solo quería decir que lo siento, todo esto fue un gran malentendido... Yo quiero decirte todo, quiero que empecemos de nuevo, como si jamás nos hubíeramos conocido... Sé que es física y teoricamente imposible, pero quiero intentarlo... quiero intentarlo de nuevo, por ti, por mí... por nosotros... quiero ser esa persona con la que tanto deseas pasar esos 30, 40 o 50 años. Odio admitirlo, pero la verdad es que te mentí todo este tiempo. Desde niña yo también deseaba lo mismo que tú: una familia, un esposo, una casa con jardín y una cerca blanca mientras los niños juegan en el jardín con el perro... Pero sabes que todo eso nunca se hizo posible por mi historia como niña huérfana, viví todo este tiempo engañándome a mi misma, mis sueños se fueron al garete cuando sufrí tantos abusos... Incluso... incluso... -Brennan ya no puede terminar la frase ya que ya no lo soporta más y quiebra en llanto al recordar todo lo que vivió durante esos infernales tres años en hogares de acogida - creo que me salí un poco del tema... - dice Brennan finalmente recuperando la compostura y enjuagándose las lágrimas mientras le dirige una sonrisa al agente, Brennan incluso podría jurar que Booth acaba de sonreírle también - Booth, yo también quiero todo eso, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti, yo no sé lo que haría si tú no estuvieras conmigo...

Y diciendo esta última frase, Brennan ya no lo soporta más y finalmente se quiebra por completo al ver que Booth ya no reacciona más ante sus lo puede creer,¿De nada le sirvió venir hasta acá? ¿Acaso a Booth ya no le importa vivir? ¿O es que acaso cayó en coma? Brennan decide revisar sus signos vitales, y suspira de alivio al leer que simplemente se ha quedado dormido... Y sin más señales, Brennan decide hacer lo mismo y cae totalmente rendida en el sillón de la habitación.

...

Brennan no sabe exactamente que fue lo que la despertó, pero definitivamente la sensación que la invade no es la de preocupación y melancolía que sentía antes. Comienza a enfocar la vista, pero la habitación está totalmente a oscuras, es probable que ya sea de noche.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, preciosa... - dice una voz demasiado conocida para Brennan quien decide que ya es hora de ver si realmente está soñando o si en verdad la persona junto a ella está totalmente despierta.

-¿Booth? - dice ella volteando hacia la cama pero un dolor en el cuello le hace contraerse en el sillón - ¡Ouch! ¡Este sillón es demasiado incómodo!

\- Pues si deseas, puedes subir a la cama conmigo - le dice el agente sonriendo con picardía.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo sin incomodarte por el yeso - dice frotándose el cuello y los hombros, intentando calmar el dolor y la tensión pero sin éxito - me duele hasta la cabeza...

\- Voltéate.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - le dice Brennan mirándolo sin entender.

-Ponte de espaldas a mío para darte un masaje - le dice como lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero tú estabas inconsiente hace... - intenta calcular el tiempo pero es inútil con la migraña que le empieza a taladrar la cabeza. El descanso no le sirvió de nada y decide aceptar la ayuda de su compañero, colocándose de espaldas a él y sintiendo como sus manos bajan el cierre de su casaca para dejarla en polera. Voltea para mirarlo no tan convencida de si solo es un masaje.

-Es para que puedas relajarte mejor - le dice abriendo los ojos para demostar su inocencia - no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para algo más que un masaje terapéutico - por supuesto que Seeley Booth ya recuperó el uso y abuso de todas sus funciones y desde luego que desea que ese masaje sea solo un preludio de lo que tiene en mente.

Escuchó todo lo que ella le dijo y además recordo las sabias palabras de Gordon Gordon "el corazón quiere lo que quiere" y él la quiere a ella. Quiere demostrarle que puede ser el hombre que la ame por 30, 40 o 50 años por más periodistas rubias que se le atraviesen en la vida. Ya no le interesa nadie más. Pudo perder la brújula pero no el camino y ella es su destino.

\- Intentaré volver a confiar en ti - dice volteando nuevamente y dejándose atrapar por la firmeza y sutileza de las manos de aquel hombre que ama pero a la vez resiente por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

\- Gracias. No voy a volver a defraudarte... Temperance - le dice al oído mientras se acerca desatando con sus manos y dedos ágiles, los nudos y las tensiones en el cuello y hombros de la antropóloga que tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir tan alto por el alivio al sentir que la presión abandona su cuerpo y el relajamiento empieza a invadirla... además de otro sentimiento algo más intenso.

\- Ejem... voy a sonrojarme si sigues emitiendo esos sonidos, Temperance - le dice Booth nuevamente en el oído, rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo que gima más audiblemente.

\- Oigan pero que diantres esta pasando aqui? - dice Sweets rojo como camarón hervido y parado en la puerta con la misma expresión de horror de un chiquillo que ha pescado a sus padres en el acto - ¡felizmente fui yo quien entró primero y no Adrian Monk!

\- Eh? - dice Temperance abriendo los ojos y viendo a un abochornado Lance que mira hacia la pared - ¡no es lo que parece! ¡Seeley solo me daba un masaje por la mala postura en la que me quedé dormida en el sillon!

-¡Sweets eres todo un maldito matapasiones! ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar una puerta cerrada antes de entrar?!- le dice Booth con las manos todavía en los hombros de Brennan - ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Venir a verte porque según me dijeron, casi te mueres hace dos días por una descompensación de estrés acumulado... aunque veo que estás mucho mejor - sonríe Lancelot al ver que su mamá pata no ha corrido alejándose de Seeley al verlo. Por el contrario, está recostada de espaldas en el pecho del agente y por su expresión facial, muy a gusto - queria hablarte del caso pero.. - Lance have una mueca restándole importancia al asunto. Prefiere que ese par resuelvan sus diferencias a resolver la muerte de Laura Eames. Total, Monk y Aubrey hacen buen equipo - prefiero que te encuentres tranquilo, relajado y muy bien acompañado como ahora. Cullen te liberó del caso y está tan arrepentido de no hacerte dado la licencia que pediste que te ha concedido dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas a cuenta de las del próximo año. ¡Eres libre Seeley Booth! ¿Y dime qué harás con tu libertad ahora?

-Creo que lo primero será buscar un buen lugar sin tensiones y libre de asesinatos al 100%.

-¿La Antártida? - pregunta Brennan confundida, es el único lugar que se le ocurre, literalmente.

-Creo que has sido demasiado literal, Bones... - dice Booth viendo a su compañera quien le sonríe con una mirada de "te caché" - esa sí fue una buena broma...

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a pasar unos días a Maine con Papá y Russ? - dice Brennan ignorando el comentario de Booth mientras ella se relaja en sus brazos - no los he visto desde que regresamos a DC, además, quiero ver a la bebé... nació cuando estábamos al otro lado del mundo y no la he conocido aún...

-Claro, Bones, haremos lo que quieras... -dice booth acariciando el cabello de su... ¿Cómo debería de llamarla ahora? ¿Novia? No, se queda demasiado corto además del hecho de que aún no han resuelto su situación sentimental, Bones seguirá siendo su mote preferido para ella.

-Booth, hay algo que debo decirte... - dice Brennan llevando una mano a su vientre plano mientras lo mira con cara de "tenemos que hablar, ahora".

-Esa es mi señal para salir de aquí... - dice Lance sonriendo y apuntando hacia la salida - igual este caso no se va a resolver solo...

Sweets sale de la habitación a toda prisa con el archivo en mano, dejando a ambos totalmente solos. Sweets ha detectado todas las señales en Brennan, las hormonas incrementándose, el sentido maternal florciente, la empatía a flor de piel con Lauren Eames... solo espera que Booth reciba bien la noticia.

-¿Y bien? - pregunta Angela quien ha estado parada a menos de dos metros de la puerta de Booth, esperando a las noticias, casi de inmediato todo el resto del equipo se reúne al lado del psicólogo.

-Las buenas noticias es que ya se reconciliaron, demasiado bien para mi gusto... - dice Lance recordando la escena incómoda en la que los encontró y luego apartándola para no perder la compostura -el lado malo es que aun no han hablado de "eso".

-Supongo que esos dos van a aprovechar sus vacaciones para resolver su situación sentimental... - dice Cam suspirando aliviada, feliz de que sus amigos finalmente hayan visto lo obvio.

-Más les vale, porque si no lo hacen, voy a asegurarme de que Booth esta vez vaya directo a la morgue... - dice Angela jurando con el puño levantado.

-¡Angela, por Dios! ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con martirizar al pobre hombre?

-Lo siento, cariño, es la costumbre... - se disculpa la artista mientras su esposo disiente en señal de desaprobación mientras el resto del grupo comienza a reírse a carcajadas.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Temperance? - dice Booth entre dolido y decepcionado por la actitud de su compañera. No puede creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y él no se haya dado cuenta antes, en verdad estaba demasiado enfocado en Hannah.

-Aun no sabía como decírtelo, Booth -dice Brennan conteniendo sus lágrimas y viendo a su compañero quien solo refleja confusión - la única que lo sabe es Angela, pero solo sabe la mitad de la historia...

-Se trata de un bebé, Temperance. Estamos hablando de mi hijo... Un hijo que no sabía que existía hasta hace 5 minutos...

-Booth... - dice Brennan mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar a mares por su rostro - sé cuanto querías que no fuera concebido así, si no lo quieres, aun puedo hacer algo al respecto...

Es entonces que la realización lo golpea como si le hubieran lanzado un ladrillo a la cara. ¿En verdad Brennan piensa eso? ¿En verdad está tan arrepentida de haberlo hecho todo "mal" que quiere abortar al niño que lleva dentro?

-Bones, cálmate, por favor... sabes perfectamente que yo no quiero nada de eso... no quiero que hagas nada, no quiero que sacrifiques una vida solo por algo tonto que dije hace años... - dice el agente envolviendo a la antropóloga entre sus brazos, al principio ella lo rechaza e intenta separarse, pero su cuerpo dice otra cosa, estar en esa posición es demasiado reconfortante - no importa que este niño haya sido concebido así, igual sigue siendo nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío, y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo... A todo esto, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? - pregunta el agente mientras lleva una mano al abdomen aún plano de su "novia".

-Diez semanas, fui a la clínica después el día después de regresar de las Molucas.

Booth hace cuentas y es entonces que lo descubre todo. Brennan se dio por vencida con él en el instante en el que le mostró la foto de Hannah en el espejo de agua. ¿En verdad tanto daño había hecho al regresar con novia de Afganistán? Había sido un idiota todo este tiempo.

\- He sido un reverendo imbécil... razón tenía Angela para decirme lo que me dijo... - susurra Booth bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? Todavía no puedes salir de alta hasta que el doctor dictamine que estas lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente. ¿Te molestó algo que dije? - Brennan le acarició la mejilla y el levantó el rostro. Lo vio triste y dolido así que decidió dar un paso más allá. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Booth recibió el beso como si fuera la medicina para todos sus males y le correspondió suavemente. Luego ella se separó y lo abrazó.

\- Te prometo que no...

\- Todavia no prometas nada. Tenemos demasiado de que hablar, mucho que aclarar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Apenas dos semanas.

\- Por favor, déjame decirlo... - Temperance se sorprendió con esa súplica. Él era un hombre curtido en todos los aspectos de la vida y que se lo pidiera así, a ella, la conmocionó y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza a lo que él tuviera que decirle.

\- Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no voy a guardarme nada contigo. Lo que sea, voy a decírtelo y a tomar en cuenta tus opiniones y decisiones acerca de nosotros y de nuestro hijo - quería decirle que la amaba y que había sido un idiota redomado al intentar olvidarla con Hannah pero no quería espantarla o hacer que retrocediera. Teníia que encontrar la forma de como decírselo ahi y ahora. Era el momento.

\- Siento mucho haberte herido cuando te rechacé en el Hoover. Yo no quería perder lo que tenía contigo. Era y es lo mas real que he tenido en mi vida. Por eso quería un hijo tuyo, para que a pesar que hagas tu vida todavía tendría algo conmigo que me recordaría a ti y los momentos que pasamos juntos. Tendría algo que no me podrías quitar a pesar que te casaras o tuvieras una famila. Algo solo mío y tuyo.

\- Yo solo quería que dejara de dolerme... solo quería quitarme esa sensación de pérdida y tristeza. Ese sentimiento de que no te merecía porque no estaba a tu altura. De que solo era tu compañero porque eso era lo único que necesitabas de mí.

\- Vaya que hemos sido unos estúpidos... - dice Brennan secándose las lágrimas del rostro y sentándose en la cama. Seeley se sienta a su lado y le toma de la mano - por lo menos ya empezamos a decir lo que teníamos que decir.

\- Tengo algo mas que decirte.

\- Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente - le dice acariciándole el cabello y sonriendo a esos ojos café que le encantan - no quiero que vuelvas a estresarte.

\- Es en serio. Solo una cosa mas.

-¿Qué? - le dice recostándose en su hombro mientras él se recuesta en la cama y le ayuda a subir el pie en escayola. Asi al menos no podrá correr despues de lo que va a confesarle.

\- Que te amo. Te lo dije de la manera más cobarde posible cuando agregué "profesionalmente y con admiración" ese día después del caso de la hermana de Avalon porque pense que saldrías corriendo.

\- Booth...

\- No por favor... déjame decirlo todo. Te lo repetí tácitamemte en las escaleras del Hoover porque en realidad lo pensaba y lo sigo pensando.

\- Seeley...

\- Un minuto... solo un minuto más - le rogo al ver que se levantaba de un tirón - Hannah no fue un premio de consolación porque nunca la vi como alguien a quien tuviera que ganar. Tú eres más que un premio. Eres todo lo que he querido y deseado en la vida.

-¡Seeley Booth! Levanta la maldita pierna del escayolado o vas a partirme el tobillo con todo y yeso! - le grita Temperance con lágrimas en los ojos pues su compañero en un afán inconsiente de que no se escape de su lado, había aprisionado su pie y estaba a punto de destrozarle el tobillo por la presión que ejercía inconsientemente al hablar en tono apasionado de lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Mejor? - pregunta el agente después de quitar finalmente el estorboso pie.

-Sí, gracias, y no estoy hablando solo de mi tobillo... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato.

Ambos saben que lo que sienten no lo deben demostrar con palabras, sino con acciones, así que Brennan se abalanza sobre Booth en un apasionado beso que los mantuvo entrentenidos por 10 minutos enteros... hasta que el carraspeo de una enfermera les llama la atención, justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse no aptas para menores de edad.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Es el segundo día de investigación conjunta con Adrian Monk, y Sweets y Aubrey están presenciando todo desde atrás de la línea policíaca que las autoridades locales hicieron después de que Booth pasara su informe de que ese sitio frente a un barrio pobre era la segunda escena del crimen, o mejor dicho, la escena del crimen original.

-Lauren iba caminando por este parque - dice Adrian viendo el parque detrás de él a través de sus dedos extendidos frente a él - melancólica y llena de rabia, impotencia e inseguridad porque había rechazado tener una cita con su mejor amigo... pero si no podia salvar esa relación, estaba decidida a salvar la vida de un niño con una enfermedad terminal que necesitaba un transplante

-Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que incluso olvidó una de las reglas de tránsito más básicas... - agrega Molly quien juega el papel de Lauren Eames, quien va cruzando la calle sin voltear a ver a ambos lados.

-Es entonces que la tragedia ocurre... - dice Sweets dándose cuenta de por que la Doctora Brennan estaba tan extraña durante aquellas 24 horas.

-Lauren es atropellada por un motorista fantasma quien no la ve debido a que salió de improvisto, en un día oscuro y lluvioso, de un parque sin señalizaciones...

-El motorista intenta frenar a tiempo - continúa Molly mientras Adrian juega al paopel del motorista y "golpea" a su hija quien sale "volando" por el asfalto - pero no lo logra debido al suelo resbaladizo, Lauren es atropellada y su cabeza golpea con gran fuerza contra la línea divisoria de los carriles, tanto que incluso destruyó una de las luces reflectoras...

-Aun no logro entender como nadie se dio cuenta de que el reflector estaba destrozado, peor aun, que las piezas aún estuvieran "intactas" en la escena después de 11 meses... - dice Aubrey intentando jugar al abogado defensor con un argumento bastante simple y obvio.

-Es un barrio pobre, Agente Aubrey... - dice Sweets tomando la palabra - aquí es un milagro si alguien de la municipalidad se acuerda siquier de que esta gente existe, eso aunado al hecho de que no es una calle muy transitada, en un barrio peligroso... nadie se fijaría jamás en una sola luz reflectora rota en medio de la calle.

-Continuando con la escenificación - dice Adrian "bajando" de su vehículo, disimulando horror y desesperación de ver a alguien muerto por su imprudencia - nuestro motorista fantasma está en una encrucijada, acaba de matar a alguien, talvez porque no quiere ir a la cárcel, o tal vez conocía a la víctima personalmente... Pero entonces se da cuenta de un detalle: la situación es más que perfecta: no hay testigos ni cámaras que grabaran todo lo ocurrido; es un día oscuro y lluvioso así que todo rastro de sangre quedará borrado por completo en unas pocas horas...

-¿Pero cómo supo entonces del sitio en construcción al otro lado de la ciudad? Aun si el tipo lo hubiera sabido por simple casualidad, tuvo que invadir propiedad privada y saber en donde enterrar el cuerpo donde nadie jamás lo encontrara...

-Hasta hace una semanaque el árbol fue destruido y arrancado de raíz por los rayos y las lluvias torrenciales...

-Ya pedí las las grabaciones del sitio en construcción, Agente Aubrey, Angela las está analizando en estos momentos para ver si encontramos alguna pista de nuestro motorista fantasma...

Y Angela en ese instante se llevaba las manos al vientre mientras una exclamación de asombro salía de su boca al darse cuenta de quien atropelló ese día a Lauren Earmes, la subió a su auto y la abandonó, enterrándola en aquella construcción, debajo de un árbol. Aunque los pixeles no fueran suficientes y la resolución no sea la mejor, ella reconocería esa cabellera rubia entre miles y esa figura de odalisca prohibida que casi le cuesta la felicidad a su mejor amiga. Tuvo que sentarse en el sillón y aclarar sus pensamientos antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos su hallazgo. No era cuestión de que le tenía tirria, la cuestión es que era una asesina que había huido con la coartada de la separación del novio que de seguro ya le había contado el caso con lujo de detalles, al ser el oficial a cargo.

Corrió la cinta hasta tener un acercamiento del rostro y lo comparó con la base de datos nacional. Seis coincidencias y una de ellas era su sospechosa. Ajustó los márgenes de estatura, basándose nuevamente en la grabación y tres personas coincidían con los estandares ingresados por la artista.

\- Angela, ¿por qué tienes la ficha de Hannah Burley en la pantalla del Angelatron? - la voz no era de Brennan y eso la tranquilizó. No sabría como decirle a su amiga que la ex novia del padre del hijo que quiere concebir era una asesina. Su instinto se lo gritaba, pero su amiga no se basaba sino en pruebas y eso tenía que darle para que Seeley no tenga otro cuadro de descompensación mortal al enterarse de la noticia. Volteó a ver a Cam, ahora con tranquilidad y sentenció.

\- Porque es una de las posibles sospechosas de la muerte de la Dra. Lauren Earmes. Dile a Aubrey y a Monk que tendrán que emitir una orden de extradición a Afganistán o viajar ellos mismos a traerla. Algo me dice que está muy bien escondida, como la rata que es.

...

El gel frío del ecógrafo en la piel de su vientre sobresalta un poco a Brennan que está tendida boca arriba en la camilla del consultorio. Ha ido a su chequeo trimestral antes de tiempo para que su ginecóloga le indique si puede viajar en avión o todavía no. Seeley la tiene tomada de la mano mientras mira la pantalla en busca de algo parecido a un bebé, pero solo ve formas borrosas y que cambian de un momento a otro. La Dra. Adisson Fuller mueve el aparato sobre el vientre de su paciente hasta encontrar lo que busca y lo enfoca en la pantalla. Un pequeño embrión ya totalmente formado se mueve en vivo y en directo para emoción de sus padres. Temperance mira la pantalla y no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas por la impresión que le produce el ver por primera vez a su hijo.

Seeley ve con una sonrisa la pantalla. Ese niño era el inicio de una vida nueva al lado de la mujer que ama. Vuelve los ojos hacia ella y la ve llorar de emoción. La abraza protectoramente y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Te amo y no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo en este instante.

\- Eso no puede cuantificarse - le dice sonriendo entre las lágrimas - ni siquiera tenemos un estándar para medirlo.

\- Yo lo sé y tú aquí - le coloca la mano en el corazón - también lo sabes y él - dice señalando la pantalla - también.

-¿Él? - dice Temperance sorprendida - no sabremos el sexo hasta dentro de tres meses, ¿no es cierto Adisson?

\- Así es Temperance, pero en mi larga experiencia casi siempre es la madre la que acierta prediciendo el sexo del bebé - mira a Seeley y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro - esperemos que esta vez el papá sea mas intuitivo.

\- ¡Ya lo ves! ¡Hasta tu ginecóloga me da la razón! - le dice Seeley pavoneándose - ¡será un varón! Lo llevaré a jugar a la pelota con Parker. A los juegos de Hockey. Le enseñaré a pescar, a...

\- A ser todo un galan como su padre... - le dice Temperance guiñádole un ojo y conteniéndose las ganas de corregirlo por pensar que una niña no puede hacer todo lo anterior dicho - dime Adisson, ¿está todo en orden? ¿Puedo viajar sin problemas?

\- Todo está en orden. El bebé se desarrolla normalmente y sin complicaciones, incluso es un poco más grande que el promedio pero no es recomendable que subas a un avión antes de completar el primer trimestre y solo tienes diez semanas y media.

-Bien, entonces solo nos queda una opción...

-Viajar en auto, rayos, no estaba de humor para conducir por más de 5 horas seguidas...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

-No sé para que me han llamado aquí, ya les dije todo lo que sé de ese día... - dice el sospechoso en la sala de interrogatorios del Hoover mientras observa con detenimiento a los dos agentes parados frente a él, con evidencia en la mano y algunas archivos.

-Hemos encontrado evidencia relacionada con la muerte de la Dra. Eames, Chris - dice Sweets sacando una fotografía del auto del sospechoso y algunas facturas por reparaciones que coinciden con la fecha del asesinato - y hasta el momento, nada de esto pinta bien para usted.

-Está bien, lo admito, me emborraché ese día ya que Lauren me había rechazado por enésima vez y conduje como un idiota hasta chocar contra un poste, pero lo juro nadie salió lastimado y el daño no fue tan grave...

-Tienes que soltarlo, Sweets, el hombre es inocente. Acabo de recibir el informe de la policía, su coartada coincide... fue arrestado por conducir bajo influencia y daño a la propiedad pública hace 11 meses... exactamente el mismo día del asesinato... pero no fue aquí en DC. Fue en Nueva York... - dice Aubrey por medio del auricular - demonios, y yo pensé que ya lo teníamos...

-Teníamos que descartar todas las probabilidades, Agente Aubrey - dice Adrian Monk viendo todavía al sospechoso en la sala con detenimiento - si bien él tenía el motivo perfecto, no tuvo la oportunidad ni estuvo en el lugar para cometer el crimen...

-Lo cual solo nos deja una opción.

-Agente Aubrey, Sr. Monk tengo noticias de los registros del aeropuerto... - dice una agente rubia entrando en la sala de control con un archivo en mano - y no me gusta para nada lo que estoy leyendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Agente Perotta? - dice Aubrey tomando el archivo y comenzando a leerlo.

-Hannah Burley nunca llegó a Afganistán, de hecho jamás llegó al aeropuerto, nunca ingresó sus datos en la aduana... Hannah Burley está desaparecida totalmente del mapa...

\- Hummm... demasiada coincidencia para ser solo eso - dice Sweets moviendo la cabeza - Hannah le dijo a Booth que se iba pero no le dijo a donde.

\- Llamaré a Angela a ver si nos tiene más pistas o si logró reducir a los sospechosos a uno... aunque en este caso debería decir a una - dice Aubrey tomando el teléfono y marcando el número del Jeffersonian.

-¡Esa es una desaparición voluntaria! - dijo Angela apenas Aubrey le comunicó la información del FBI - ¡no me extrañaría que haya fingido la despedida con Booth como coartada!

-¿Lograste identificar al sospechoso, Angie? - le dice Aubrey coincidiendo con la afirmación de la artista.

\- En eso estoy, James - le dice sonriendo - sé que estás ansioso porque es tu primer caso como agente especial y además tienes a toda una leyenda a tu lado, pero no me presiones porque ni el Angelatron ni yo funcionamos así.

\- Lo siento pero tienes toda la razón, me siento presionado y no tengo a mi amigo para guiarme y cubrirme la espalda - dice Aubrey mordiendo una dona - la ansiedad me pone hambriento.

\- El programa que estoy procesando permitirá aclarar la imagen y aumentará la resolución de pixeles hasta tener una imagen tan clara como una foto de pasaporte... pero claro, toma su tiempo. Creo que en unas horas podré decirte con total seguridad que la Barbie de Bagdad es tu asesina involuntaria - le dice Angela sentándose en su sillón para descansar un rato.

\- Te agradezco que sigas en el caso a tiempo completo a pesar de tu estado. La verdad eres toda una profesional - le dice el novato agente especial intentando establecer una conexión amical.

\- ¡Ay Aubrey, todavía eres un crío! - se ríe Angela - ¡el profesionalismo me importa tres pepinos! Es por Temperance que estoy metida aquí en el laboratorio sin ver la luz del sol. Esa maldita ya mató sin remordimientos. ¿Te imaginas qué le haría a Brennan si tuviera oportunidad y estuviera en Washington?

Efectivamente Hannah Burley está en Washington muy intranquila en un hotel de lujo y con un nombre ficticio. Ha cambiado su blonda cabellera por una espesa mata negra producto de un cambio de look que incluye ojos celestes para cubrir sus iris color esmeralda y mientras intenta comunicarse con su editor para pedirle cualquier trabajo de oficina en un pueblo alejado y perdido en el mapa hasta que se calme el revuelo de la muerte de la Dra. Eames. Sabía que tenía que contárselo a Seeley y luchó con eso por buen tiempo pero cuando se decidió a confesárselo, él llegó diciendo que habían encontrado una doctora en una construcción y que estaba seguro que era un asesinato y no un atropello circunstancial, se sintió acorralada y supo que debía huir... con el pretexto que sea y ella siempre supo que el tiempo con Seeley era prestado, así que ayudó al destino cuando desapareció de su lado con la excusa fantástica de Temperance Brennan.

\- Tengo que largarme de Washington - decía en voz audible sin percatarse que podía ser escuchada libremente - tengo que evitar que Seeley y su equipo me encuentren. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino?! - decía recordando a la pobre Dra. Eames.

Dice un refrán antiguo que no debes hablar en voz alta pues el diablo escucha, y en este caso escuchó a Hannah Burley en la figura de un hombre de lentes oscuros, cabello castaño y pegado al cráneo y sonrisa irónica. Jacob Broadsky creyó que tenía el boleto a su mayor enemigo casi de milagro.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar, Papá? - pregunta el pequeño Parker Booth desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-Aun faltan algunas horas, campeón, apenas vamos a mitad de camino... - dice el padre dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo por el retrovisor.

-Papá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Parker, lo que quieras... - dice Booth pasando saliva, preguntándose si acaso su perspicaz hijo ya habrá notado las señales no tan secretas entre él y Brennan.

-Si Bones está embarazada, ¿eso significa que ella y tú ahora son novios? - si Booth estuviera tomando algo en esos instantes, sin duda alguna ya tendría el parabrisas cubierto totalmente con la bebida después de escupirla toda..

-¿Po-por qué crees que Bones está embarazada, Parks? - pregunta el agente intentando disimular su nerviosismo, aun no le han dicho nada a Parker, esperaban decírselo cuando llegaran a Maine, pero con esa pregunta totalmente inesperada y el hecho de que su compañera duerme como un tronco en el asiento del copiloto no ayudaban en nada...

-Ella está igual de irritable que la mamá de Mike cuando estaba embarazada de su hermanito... - empieza el pre-puberto mientras observa a su casi segunda madre - se la pasa casi todo el día cansada, se queja de sus pies hinchados y lo más importante, se le empieza a notar la barriga un poco, pero no mucho...

Booth se queda totalmente sin palabras ante la deducción de su hijo, realmente este chico podría ser un mejor detective que él si se lo proponía, pero por lo que ha escuchado de Rebecca y del niño mismo, es que no quiere seguir ninguna carrera policíaca para infortunio del padre y alivio de la madre.

-Esa fue una muy buena deducción, Parker... - una voz somnolienta hace que ambos salten de la sorpresa.

-Bones, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? - pregunta Booth viendo de reojo a su compañera que se está estirando y bostezando en su asiento.

-Desde que Parker rompió el silencio preguntando cuanto faltaba para llegar... - dice con una sonrisa mientras lleva una mano a su vientre - además, este pequeño me está pidiendo comida además de que tengo que ir al baño...

-Bien, creo que es buena hora para complacerlos, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, además, tengo que estirar mis piernas... - dice el agente viendo hacia varios lados de la carretera en busca de alguna salida para un pueblo cercana, pero pronto encuentra algo - miren, parece que hay un Dinner ahí enfrente...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

Hannah Burley finalmente abandona el bar del hotel por enésima vez desde que llegó a ese hotel, el bar tender se niega a darle más bebidas a pesar de que ella cada vez daba propinas más generosas.

No sabe precisamente como, pero finalmente llega a su habitación de hotel. Tampoco sabe exactamente la hora del día, solo sabe que está ahí y punto. Ella simplemente entra e intenta desplomarse en el sofá, pero una voz la interrumpe.

-Buenos días, señorita Burley... - dice una voz entre las sombras, a pesar de querer enfocar bien la vista, le es imposible discernir a alguien.

-¿Qu-quién es usted y có-cómo llegó aquí? - pregunta la reportera con voz aguardentosa mientras el hombre sale de las sombras para finalmente revelar su rostro.

-Puede llamarme simplemente Jacob... y solo digamos que soy un viejo amigo de Seeley Booth... - dice el hombre esbozando una sonrisa diabólica que le infunde miedo y desconfianza a la reportera - ambos tenemos a un enemigo en común, y bueno, yo tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con Seeley...

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo este misterio, Señor... Jacob?

-Le vengo a proponer un trato al que usted no podrá negarse... usted podrá recuperar a Seeley, y yo podré cobrar mi venganza...

\- No entiendo Señor Jacob, ¿a qué se refiere con un trato?

\- Digamos que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, Srta. Burley. Si eliminamos a la única persona que puede inculparla del crimen de la Dra. Lauren Eames, usted puede reaparecer inocente a los ojos de Seeley Booth y rehacer su vida.

-¿Y usted que gana con eso?

\- Mi venganza, Srta Burley... que en este caso tiene nombre de mujer.

...

Parker ayuda a Temperance a entrar al restaurante de carretera, abriéndole la puerta y llevando su cartera. Su padre está estacionando la camioneta fuera del establecimiento y el pequeño Booth resulta ser protector y caballeroso, aun más que su padre.

-¿Estás bien, Bones? - dice mientras encuentra una mesa y le ayuda con las muletas - ¿quieres que pida algo de tomar para ti?

\- No Park, gracias - le dice sonriendo - prefiero ir a los servicios primero.

-¿Te... acompaño? Digo, por las muletas - dice el niño intentando ayudarla - ¿estarás bien?

\- Sí. No te preocupes - dice viendo venir al camarero - buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿dónde estan los servicios para damas?

\- Buenas tardes, señora - le dice amablemente el chico - están al fondo, primera puerta de la derecha.

\- Gracias. Park, dile a tu padre que pida algo ligero para mí. Una hamburguesa con papas y ensalada, macarrones con queso y un pie de manzana, despues veré si deseo algo más... - dice ante la mirada incrédula del niño que la ve alejarse rápidamente con las muletas.

-Tu mamá sí que tiene hambre, ¿eh? - le dice el camarero al niño mientras anota la orden de Temperance.

-¡Bien, ya llegué! - Booth se sienta al lado de su hijo que sigue boquiabierto y al verlo así le pregunta al camarero - ¿de qué me perdí?

\- Pues solo de la orden de su esposa. Hamburguesa, macarrones y pie.

-¿Temperance pidió eso? - Booth pone la misma cara de su hijo y el camarero ve la similitud de rasgos entre el padre y el niño.

-Sí, ¿y para ustedes? ¿Qué desean? - dice el muchacho sonriendo ante el pasmo de ambos Booth mientras Brennan toma asiento junto a su… compañero, piensa Brennan, definitivamente tienen que hablar de esto en cuanto tengan un momento a solas y sin Parker junto a ellos.

\- Lo mismo que yo pero en porción extragrande. Para el niño, una malteada de chocolate y para su padre - dice sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla - una cerveza de raíz. Una jarra de agua y un refresco además para mí, por favor.

\- A la orden, señora - Dice el muchacho con la sonrisa en el rostro, dándose cuenta quien lleva la voz cantante en esa pequeña familia - su orden llegará en quince minutos.

-¿Tanto? Ummmm... - dice ella frunciendo los labios - ¿cuánto demoraría una orden simple de papas fritas para empezar?

\- Se la traigo inmediatamente porque tengo recién hechas.

\- Excelente. Tráigame tres.

\- Sí, señora - dice realizando el saludo marcial y regresando a la cocina para traer las ordenes en menos de dos minutos - buen provecho.

-Bones... - dice Booth sin poder creerlo - aparte de todo lo que pediste, ¿te vas a comer las papas fritas?

\- Sí - dice cogiendo la primera papa y comiéndosela con todo deleite pero al ver las caras incrédulas de ambos Booth, aclara señalando los otros platos - una orden de papas para cada uno, ¿no creerán que me voy a comer las tres, no?

-¡Nooooooooo! - contesta Seeley sarcásticamente - no se me pasó por la cabeza.

\- A mí sí - dijo Parker remojando su primera papa en ketchup - pensé que por estar embarazada, tu y el bebé comerían toooodo eso - se mete la papa a la boca junto con otras más - felizmente pediste también para nosotros.

\- Parker, ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena? - le dice su padre cogiendo un puñado de papas y también devorándolas inmediatamente.

\- Que no lo haga en público. Y como estamos en familia... - dice el niño metiéndose más papas a la boca.

Temperance deja de comer y mira al niño con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las hormonas la ponen muy sentimental y el escuchar que la considera parte de su familia, la emociona enormemente. Ella valora mucho el significado de ese simple gesto porque sabe que está construyendo una nueva familia con el hombre que ama y el niño que adora como si fuera su hijo biológico. Coge algunas servilletas y se las lleva a los ojos intentando frenar las lágrimas que ya están cayendo sin pedir permiso.

\- Temperance... ¿te sientes bien? - le dice Booth cogiéndola de la mano e intentando no alarmarse - ¿te duele algo? ¿Es el bebé?

-¿Bones, por qué lloras? - dice Parker dejando su comida y abrazándola - ¿te llevamos al hospital?

Temperance niega con la cabeza y abraza al pequeño con una mano mientras mantiene firme el contacto con Seeley con la otra y lo mira sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas. Él entiende y la abraza manteniéndose los tres juntos por un momento... en realidad los cuatro. Hasta el camarero entiende la intimidad del momento pues se detiene unos pasos antes de llegar a la mesa de aquella pequeña familia con todas las órdenes listas. Prisa no hay porque son los únicos clientes de aquella tarde que recién empieza.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

-Es por demás, todas las pistas nos llevan a un callejón sin salida... — dice Aubrey leyendo los informes,

-Por desgracia, todas las tarjetas y cuentas bancarias de Hannah han sido canceladas y liquidadas — continúa Sweets leyendo el informe de auditoría.

-Sus direcciones IP, su teléfono celular, computadora y demás cosas electrónicas son irrastreables, además de que su propio jefe la despidió hace dos días después de que no se presentó a trabajar en Afganistán a pesar de que era un reportaje de gran escala en el que llevaba trabajando varios años…

-Es literalmente como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado…

-Es una reportera de una zona de guerra… - dice Monk aportando su granito de arena mientras analiza la pizarra de todas las conexiones posibles que Hannah Burley podría tener en DC — se necesitan muchos contactos y experiencia para poder pasar desapercibidos en un lugar así, especialmente si eres una mujer americana que se inmiscuye donde no te importa…

-Lo siento muchachos, pero ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer por ustedes… La única solución que nos queda es esperar a que los afiches y las advertencias a la policía a escala estatal nos ayuden en algo para encontrarlo.

-Pero no se preocupen, sus trabajos no están en riesgo — dice Stottlemeyer entrando en la sala de conferencias junto a Cullen.

-Venimos de hablar con la Junta Directiva, acabo de informarle todo a la Dra. Saroyan, y me alegra saber que todo el equipo de este proyecto han hecho un trabajo impecable a pesar de que dos de sus miembros están indispuestos por dos semanas… - dice Cullen colocándose en medio de todos los agentes reunidos ahí.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos un par de semanas más — dice Molly tomando la palabra para poder explicar la situación — es probable que algún nuevo caso surja o alguna tengamos alguna nueva pista de la reportera…

-Entonces, si me disculpan, yo tengo una cita con Daisy, y tengo menos de una hora para arreglarme… - dice Sweets parándose para ir a buscar sus cosas.

-Definitivamente han sido unos días muy pesados para todos y todos necesitamos un buen descanso, terminemos el día y nos vemos el lunes — dice Cullen sobándose el cuello mientras lo truena para liberar la tensión para luego salir de la sala — me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos en estos momentos...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MAINE

La familia Booth finalmente ha salido del restaurante que encontraron en el camino, ya les falta poco más de una hora para llegar a su destino, y Parker está profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero mientras Brennan disfruta del paisaje.

-Prácticamente puedo escuchar los engranes funcionando a toda velocidad, Bones… - bromea Booth para romper el hielo que se ha formado en el vehículo desde que salieron del restaurante - ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En lo afortunada que soy, Booth… - dice Brennan sin separar la vista de la ventanilla —te veo a ti con Parker, y muchas cosas vienen a mi mente, principalmente que hice para merecer a alguien como ustedes, y no hablo solo de ustedes dos, hablo de todas nuestros amigos en el Jeffersonian…

-A veces me hago la misma pregunta Bones, ¿pero sabes algo? Esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta, es algo que debes vivirlo, que debes demostrárselo a las personas que amas…

-¿Crees que vaya a ser una buena madre? — dice Brennan finalmente volteando a ver a su novio - Solo mírame, Booth, soy una adicta al trabajo, apenas si puedo comer, y solo cuando me lo insisten tú o Angela… Puedo darle todas las necesidades físicas y financieras que surjan, pero aun no sé si pueda darle a este bebé todo ese amor que va a necesitar, no sé si pueda formar ese tipo de relación con él… - la antropóloga descarga todos sus temores con respecto a la maternidad con su compañero - ¿y si es como yo? ¿Si no puede reconocer los sentimientos y se le hace difícil la interacción social? ¿Qué tipo de relación madre-hijo vamos a tener?

-Bones voy a hacerte una pregunta y sé que me responderás con honestidad - le dice Booth aparcando el auto a un lado de la carretera.

\- Siempre te digo la... - Booth la mira con indulgencia y la frase muere en los labios de Temperance. Sabe a lo que se refiere y da su brazo a torcer - voy a ser sincera. Lo prometo.

-¿Me amas? - le dice mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano.

\- Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi preocupación acerca de mi maternidad? - le dice ofuscada y confundida a la par que retira su mano de entre las de Booth, que baja la mirada intentando reformular su pregunta para no ser tan directo. Temperance cree que su reacción pudo ser interpretada como una negativa por su parte al ver la cabeza baja de Booth y lo abraza buscando aclarar sus sentimientos para darle una respuesta. Él la estrecha entre sus brazos y antes de que pueda decir nada siente los labios de ella sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y suave - yo... sí te amo Seeley Joseph Booth.

\- Yo también te amo Temperance Brennan - le dice sonriendo y juntando sus frentes - no te preocupes por nuestro bebé, él es mitad yo y si necesitas conectarte con él solo hazlo como si fuera conmigo y él te entenderá. Te va a amar porque eres su mamá y aprenderás a entenderlo, a consolarlo, a jugar y reír con él - le dice dándole besos cortos - además, me tienes a mí para apoyarte y ayudarte con nuestro hijo... yo... me gustaría - Seeley sabe que debe ser cauteloso al hablar con ella. Lo último que quiere es que se se vaya corriendo de su lado hasta el lugar más escondido del mundo - que tú y yo... ya sabes...

-¿Como estoy embarazada de tu bebé quieres tener sexo conmigo? - le dijo de manera tranquila ya que ella lo había considerado como un paso lógico en su todavía nebulosa relación.

-¡Por Dios, Bones! ¡Parker está atrás! - le dice escandalizado por la sugerente observación que no le desagradaría en absoluto si no fuera porque su primogénito duerme a menos de dos metros de ellos - quería saber si... ¿quieres ser mi novia? Ya sabes, formalizar una relación, darnos un intento, básicamente empezar de cero nuestra relación.

-Sí.

\- No quiero presionarte. Yo te entiendo. Te daré tu tiempo para que puedas procesarlo y pensarlo - Seeley estaba seguro que estaba siendo rechazado y ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Temperance le respondió. Esta lo miró y al notar que seguía con su discurso, cogió su mandíbula con la mano derecha y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Dije que sí.

\- Y yo dije que te daré tu espa... ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que sí? - dijo el hombre incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Te ha dicho dos veces que sí, te ha besado más de diez veces y también te ha dicho tácitamente que le gustaría tener...

-¡Parker! - Seeley esta a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza - ¿desde cuándo estás despierto?

\- Desde lo del sexo, ¿pero si no tuvieron relaciones sexuales como es que Bones va a tener a mi hermanito?

-¿Eh? Bueno Parker es que ella... yo... estábamos en una clínica y...

\- Tu padre fue mi donante de esperma y yo concerte la cita para la inseminación hace tres meses atrás - le dice Temperance volteando al asiento de atrás - ¿comprendes qué es una inseminación?

\- Lo vi en el Discovery Home and Health - dice Parker intentando recordar - es cuando...

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tiempo fuera! - dice Seeley Booth color camarón infartado - ¡no quiero continuar con esta conversacion!

-¿Entonces no aceptas mi respuesta afirmativa a tu petición? - dice Temperance algo temerosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - le dice Booth sonriendo y dandole un beso fugaz por la presencia de su perspicaz y despierto hijo - ¡estoy muy feliz por tu respuesta!

-¡Y yo también Bones! - le dice Parker pasándose al asiento de adelante y quedando en el regazo de ella a la que abraza sonriendo y baja un poco el rostro - te vamos a querer mucho, bebé. Yo soy Parker, tu hermano mayor, y ¡cuando nazcas te voy a llevar a mis partidos de Hockey y a mis clases de karate y a pescar y a batear en el campo de beisbol!

-¿Y si es niña? - le pregunta calculadamente Bones esperando poner fin a la oleada "macho alfa" Booth.

\- Oh pero si es niña igual puedes llevarla, ¿no es cierto Bones? ¡Igual puede aprender a jugar, pescar y batear y yo seré su entrenador! - le dice Parker emocionado ante la idea de una hermanita - ¡y la voy a cuidar y a proteger y a golpear a los chicos que quieran salir con ella!

-¡Vaya con el pequeño macho alfa! - le dice abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos en el rostro mientras se ríe junto con el y ese alegre sonido llena la vida del hombre que los mira con el corazón hinchado de felicidad y por las nubes al comprobar lo bien que se llevan y que ella tiene más amor para dar del que siquiera puede imaginar.

MIENTRAS TANTO, DE VUELTA EN DC

Apenas ha caído la noche en la ciudad, y Lancelot Sweets está paseando con nerviosismo en el baño del restaurante en el que invitó a cenar a Daisy. Sí, sabe perfectamente que ya había hecho esto una vez, pero ahora está decidido a formalizar la relación y no solo a ser un juguete de las indecisiones e inseguridades que ambos tienen.

-Bien, Lance, es ahora o nunca... - dice Sweets viéndose en el espejo y revisando su bolsillo en búsqueda de la cajita de terciopelo mientras la abre para revisar que todo esté en orden.

-¡Definitivamente tienes que darle mis felicitaciones a Aubrey, este lugar es fantástico! - dice Daisy Wick tomando un bocado de su pasta al ver que Sweets finalmente regresa a su mesa, pero casi de inmediato nota su nerviosismo y pronto ella también comienza a preocuparse -¿Sucede algo, Lance? Apenas has tocado tu comida y de pronto te fuiste al baño... ¿Acaso pasó algo con la Dra. Brennan o el Agente Booth?

-No, no es nada de eso. Es solo que todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días me ha dado mucho en que pensar... - dice Lance bajando la mirada con melancolía.

-Oh, creo que ya sé a donde va todo esto, la cena romántica, los trajes formales... ¿Estás seguro de esto, Lance? Porque yo ya tengo mi respuesta...

-¿Podrías escucharme primero, Daisy? - ante la afirmación de su novia, Sweets toma un suspiro y se prepara para continuar -Sé que tienes que trabajar en tu carrera y que necesitas mucho trabajo de campo incluso fuera del país, pero eso no significa que todas estas cosas se estorben entre ellas. Ya estoy cansado de estos altibajos de nuestra relación. Ya estoy cansado de que siempre estemos rompiendo y regresando y que no tengamos algo estable...

-Lance... yo...

-Sé que quieres ser como la Dra. Brennan, pero eso no significa que tienes que cometer los mismos errores que ella, Daisy, todo lo contrario. Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores, pero los tutores están aquí para guiarnos, para darnos un ejemplo. La Dra. Brennan se ha perdido de muchas cosas en la vida debido a su vida sin sentimientos y apartada de todo y de todos. Y las cosas no pintan mejor para el Agente Booth quien por sus indecisiones casi muere en el hospital hace tres días... Daisy, nosotros todavía estamos a tiempo, aun podemos salvar nuestra relación, y créeme que si alguno de nosotros termina así, no aguantaríamos más de un día con tanto martirio...

-¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente, Lancelot? - dice Daisy limpiándose la boca y con un rostro tan serio que es totalmente imposible para el psicólogo adivinar lo que su novia está a punto de decirle - ¿Sabes algo? Yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo... - dice la joven estudiante de antropología mientras busca algo entre su escote y finalmente saca una pequeña cadena dorada con un anillo de compromiso al final - Nunca me deshice de él, Lance, solo lo tenía guardado cerca de mi corazón para cuando al fin nos decidiéramos a dar el siguiente paso...

Y diciendo esto, ambos jóvenes finalmente acortan la distancia de pocos centímetros que separaba sus bocas para poder sellar el trato de su turbulenta relación. Ellos dos quieren luchar contra viento y marea para empezar de nuevo, y la única forma de saber si funcionará es intentándolo.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

-¡Abuelo Max! - grita el joven Parker corriendo por el patio de la casa de los Brennan hasta llegar a la puerta en la que se encuentra el exconvicto.

-¡Hola Parker, qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! - dice el hombre tomando al niño entre sus brazos mientras revuelve su rizada cabellera - ¿Y cómo has estado?

-¡Más que feliz! ¡Ganamos el campeonato de baseball de este año, mis notas no podían ser mejores y lo mejor de todo: pronto voy a tener un hermanito!

-¿Ah sí? - dice Max conteniendo su sorpresa mientras le dirije una mirada de confusión a su hija y al muchacho que siempre vislumbró como su yerno quienes apenas van a mitad de camino - ¿Y cómo es eso, muchacho?

-Verás, la Dra. Bones y mi papá finalmente están en una relación porque ella está embarazada - dice el niño acercándose al oído de Max, como si fuera a contarle un secreto -pero la verdad es que ella me gusta más que la otra novia de mi papá...

-¿Puedes ir adentro a saludar a Russ y a las chicas, Parker? Tengo que hablar con tus padres.

-¡Está bien! - dice el niño con alegría mientras va corriendo por la casa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados como idiotas o me van a explicar por qué tienen que hacerlo todo al revés ustedes dos?

-¿Al revés, Max? - dice Booth algo confuso extendiéndole la diestra que Max estrecha triturándole los huesos y haciéndolo arrodillar por el dolor - ¡mi... mano... Max!

-¡Papá, suéltalo! - dice Temperance abalanzándose sobre su padre hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Ay no! ¡Los mismos ojos de Christine!" Piensa Max a punto de soltar a su "yerno" pero endurece el rostro y no suelta al agente que está a punto de llorar de dolor.

-¡Ha estado en el hospital y recién salió ayer papá! ¡Te lo expliqué todo por teléfono! ¡Vas a dejar sin padre a mi hijo! - le grita Temperance en la cara antes de zarandear a su padre para que suelte a Seeley que solo porque es el abuelo de su hijo no ha respondido a la agresión o intentado dominarlo.

-¡¿Por qué estás embarazada de este maldito si él tenia novia?! - dice Russ saliendo como un rayo de la casa para darle un puñetazo a Booth a lo que Temperance se coloca delante de él como una barrera y su hermano tiene que aguantarse las ganas - ¡Tempe, sal de ahí o voy a...!

\- Yo... yo soy el culpable de este malentendido Temperance... - le dice Booth sin sentir ya la mano derecha - déjame hablar con tu padre y tu hermano.

-¡¿Estás demente?! Te van a matar! - le dice Temperance sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posicion y desafiando a su hermano con la mirada.

-¡Russell Brennan! ¡O vienes aquí en este momento o duermes con el perro! - la voz de Amy en la puerta de la casa hace retroceder al mayor de los hermanos Brennan pero sin dejar de amenazar a Booth pasndose el ´pulgar por la garganta a manera de cuchillo. Russ regresa a la casa y Temperance explica todo de un tirón a su padre.

-¡Hice la inseminación y él no lo sabía! ¡Recien se ha enterado hace dos días que va a ser padre y estamos en una relación! ¡Yo lo amo y él me ama! ¡Casi lo pierdo y no voy a dejar que me quites otra vez la felicidad! - el hombre se queda sin habla y afloja la presión en la mano de Seeley que puede al fin levantarse del piso y recuperar su mano - creo que fue una equivocación venir aquí. ¡Llamaré a Parker y nos iremos inmediatamente!

-¡No Tempe, espera! - le dice Max cogiéndola por los hombros - ¡yo pensé que él estaba jugando contigo! ¿Acaso no estaba con una periodista rubia hasta hace unas semanas atrás? ¡Entiéndeme y entiende a Russ! ¡Solo queremos protegerte!

\- Déjame hablar con ellos Temperance - le pide Seeley mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella se niega con un movimiento energico de cabeza.

\- Si vamos a hablar, lo haremos los dos - le dice tomandolo con cuidado de la mano adolorida - ¡Y a ver si se dejan de protegerme de una buena vez por todas o van a terminar de fregarme la vida! ¡Russell! ¡Ven acá! - dice la antropóloga furiosa con su padre y hermano.

\- A ver... ¿ahora te escondes detras de mi hermana, Booth?

Temperance coge de la oreja a Russell y lo hace gritar mientras se pone al frente de su padre. Booth se da cuenta que es el momento exacto para evitar más escándalo y hace soltar a Russell de las manos de su hermana.

\- Mi amor por favor, no te agites ni te enfurezcas... más - le dice intentando calmarla - voy a hablar con ellos, solo a hablar, te lo prometo. ¿Puedes entrar a la casa para que los niños no vean este espectáculo?

\- Solo si los dos me prometen no golpearte, me iré - dice cruzando los brazos y mirando a los dos hombres Brennan con rabia - ¡estuvo internado en emergencias hasta ayer! ¡Y quiero que se mantenga libre de golpes o de confrontaciones o de lo contrario es la última vez que me verán la cara y conocerán a mi hijo por foto, entendieron!

\- No lo vamos a golpear, te lo prometo - dice su padre ante el desconcierto de Russ que ya estaba tronando los dedos con gusto - hablaremos de hombre a hombre, nada más.

-¡Espero que cumplan su promesa o ni siquiera estarán invitados a mi boda! - dice Temperance en pleno ataque de rabia y sin pensar bien lo que acaba de decir, ingresa a la casa para ver que Parker y las niñas están jugando juegos de realidad virtual con el coolbox de las niñas y a todo volumen. Amy se le acerca y la abraza.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurrió para que no escuchen tremendo alboroto. Si Russell toca a tu novio no volverá a dormir en su cama por un mes. No le harán nada. Te lo aseguro. En el fondo lo quieren mucho por todo lo que hizo por ti al cuidarte cuando estabas sola... pero cuando supieron que se metió con la rubia fue como si te hubiera engañado - Amy trata de explicarle a Temperance el desconcierto de los dos hombres al saber que Seeley había tomado un camino lejos de ella - estaban tristes y molestos y si te apareces de la mano con él y embarazada, pues no tengo que decirte el choque que eso les provocó al verte llegar así con él...

-¿Y bien? - le dice Max al agente que está parado frente a él mirando si Temperance no se encuentra a la vista.

\- Solo te pido que no me golpeen la cabeza - dice Seeley resoplando y mirándolo a los ojos - sé que me lo merezco.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! - dice Russ tomando vuelo para un gancho al hígado.

-¡Russell! - le grita su padre - ¡le prometí a Tempe sin golpes y lo vamos a cumplir! Y tú - le dice a Seeley sin moverse del sitio y cruzando los brazos - ¡empieza a hablar de una buena vez!

\- Fui un idiota todo este tiempo y herí a Temperance - dice admitiendo su culpa - pero ella me ha dado una oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Amo a tu hija, Max y pienso casarme con ella. Este viaje es también para pedir su mano.

\- Mi niña va a casarse contigo...- dijo Max recordando el comentario de boda de Temperance - espero que la hagas feliz o te juro que terminas igual que Kirby.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas? - pregunta Seeley a su futuro suegro.

\- No vas a casarte conmigo, chico - se ríe Max - espero que tengas el anillo aquí porque Tempe est decidida a todo contigo.

\- Sí - dice Seeley sonriendo y sacando del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro - aquí está.

-¿O sea que de maldito desgraciado pasó a ser mi cuñado? -dice Russell suspirando con pena al no poder encajarle ni un solo golpe - ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Solo que mi hermanita sea feliz como dice papá - le extiende la mano a su futuro cuñado y le sonríe por compromiso.

\- Yo amo a tu hermana, Russ - estrecha la mano del hombre firmemente - voy a protegerla siempre y a mis hijos también.

-Esto no es para nada la forma como me imaginaba que sucediera todo esto, supongo que debimos de haberle dicho a Parker que no dijera nada hasta que estuvieran todos más calmados... - dice Brennan tomando asiento en el sofá mientras Amy baja las escaleras.

-Vete preparando, Temperance - dice Amy riendo de buena gana mientras ingresa de nuevo en la habitación con la bebé en brazos - ya sabes lo que dicen, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, y no te imaginas la cara que tenía Parker cuando nos contó que iba a tener un hermano...

-O hermana... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa extendiendo los brazos para poder recibir al bultito envuelto que Amy le entrega.

-Ni que lo digas, Russ estaba ansioso por tener un niño, pero cuando vimos el sonograma se le cayó la cara al ver que va a seguir rodeado de feromonas durante otros 18 años...

-¿Acabas de entrar en la menopausia, cierto? - pregunta Brennan sin una gota de vergüenza haciendo que su cuñada se sonroje.

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo, un movimiento proveniente de los brazos de Brennan seguido por un lloriqueo llaman su atención.

-De seguro tiene hambre... - dice Amy extendiéndole el biberón a Temperance para darle de comida a la niña mientras ella lo hace sin chistar - sabes, eres bastante natural, incluso podría jurar que tienes un don especial con los niños. Ni siquiera con tu padre está tan calmada como ahora...

Temperance está a punto de soltar toda su palabrería científica acerca de la supervivencia de la especie y los instintos primitivos para proteger a los miembros más indefensos del grupo, pero se detiene. Como diría su novio, esto no es algo que se demuestre con palabrería sin sentido, sino con acciones.

Brennan solo le sonríe mientras su rostro comienza a llenarse de lágrimas por la imagen mental, dentro de poco más de 6 meses, ella estará en esta misma posición, pero con el bebé que ellos procrearon, y con la bebé prendada a su pecho y no tomando de un biberón.

-¿Practicando para cuando tengamos al nuestro, Bones? - se oye la voz del agente junto a ella, Brennan solo asiente, temerosa de que si dice algo su voz salga cortada e ininteligible por el llanto - mientras tú estás con Amy y Parker está entrentenido, creo que yo me encargaré de las maletas...

Y sin decir más, Booth regresa a la camioneta acompañado por Russ, obligado por su padre, para ir a buscar las cosas, ya se está haciendo tarde y el hambre le está pegando, pero la cena aun no está lista. Booth también quiere conocer a la bebé, pero conociendo a Brennan y sabiendo como los instintos maternos golpean, ella no la va a soltar, así que va a tener que esperar hasta mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 13

-Sé que estoy siendo muy inoportuno con esta pregunta, Booth, pero no me malinterpretes, no es que me incomode tener a Parker aquí, más bien todo lo contrario - dice Max tomando un sorbo de su café matutino mientras el agente prepara el desayuno para toda la familia - pero Tempe me dijo que iban a venir solo ustedes dos...

-A mí también me sorprendió, Max, no sabes que tan complicada es la situación con Rebecca, pero al parecer Temperance logró convencerla sin que yo estuviera presente en la habitación. Estaba recostado en la cama de hospital cuando él entró corriendo y hablando de un viaje de dos semanas a Maine, justo tres semanas antes de que empiecen las clases...

-Y aun así, Tempe cree que no va a ser una buena madre...

-Y aun así, Tempe cree que no va a ser una buena madre... - dice Russ ingresando a la cocina y viendo como su "cuñado" termina de freír los huevos revueltos y los panqueques - ¡oye chico! ¡Qué bien se ve eso!

\- No te distraigas Russell - le regaña su padre al ver que coge un panqueque y lo cubre con miel para devorarlo inmediatamente - aunque debo decir que aquí el chico FBI tiene un don en la cocina. Mi niña y mis nietos no morirán de hambre al menos.

\- Yo sé que sera una excelente madre - dice sonriendo a su suegro - es tierna, cariñosa y muy maternal no solo con Parker, sino con cualquier niño que le pongan en frente, y lo será aun más con nuestro bebé.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a proponer? - le pregunta Russ intentando coger otro panqueque pero Seeley coge el plato y lo coloca lejos de su cuñadito - ¡Hey! ¡Solo uno más!

\- Eres un barril sin fondo, Russell - dice Max moviendo la cabeza - pero hiciste una buena pregunta. Responde FBI.

\- Al terminar nuestras vacaciones aquí. He visto un lugar muy cerca del lago con una glorieta y alumbrado con faroles. Me parece que sería un buen lugar.

\- Yo que tú la llevaba a un restaurante caro, con traje formal y una cena en un lugar privado. Una mesa al aire libre, no sé y se lo proponia ahí - dice Russ pensando en que le gustaría a su hermana.

\- Déjalo. El lugar que ha elegido es muy privado y con una atmósfera perfecta. Eres un romántico, Seeley Booth - le dice su suegro sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda - ¡tan rudo y maldito que parecía!

-¡Hey, sí soy rudo y puedo ser muy maldito! - dice falsamente ofendido - pero con ella puedo ser distinto. La amo.

\- Este pobre hombre está enamorado hasta los huesos de mi hermanita - dice Russell cogiéndolo del cuello con un brazo y despeinándolo con los nudillos de la otra mano - ¡bienvenido a la familia Seeley!

\- Gracias - dice soltándose del agarre de Russ e inmovilizándolo contra la encimera mientras lo despeina tambien con los nudillos - estamos a mano, "cuñadito"

\- Son un par de niños - dice Max cogiéndolos a ambos con una mano en el cuello - tú, vas a asegurarte que nadie interrumpa a este romántico agente de la ley mientras se le declara a tu hermana - le dice a su hijo - y tú, vas a hacer feliz a mi hija tanto como puedas y más aun, ¿me entendiste?

\- Max... aire - le dice Seeley intentando sacarse la mano de Max del cuello.

\- Papá... párale - le dice su primogénito empezando a ponerse azul.

\- Me equivoqué - dice soltándolos mientras ambos inhalan fuertemente y y tosen un poco al ingresar nuevamente el oxígeno a sus pulmones - son unas niñas, los dos. No sé como los aguantan Amy y Temperance.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Aun sigues trabajando en eso Angela? - pregunta Hodgins entrando en la oficina de su esposa y la observa como sigue trabajando en la reconstrucción de la escena y con el análisis de las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Sí, quiero disipar todas las dudas de una buena vez antes de dar por totalmente desaparecida a nuestra Barbie de Bagdad... - contesta la artista sin separar la vista de la pantalla - y no me digas que no prosiga porque nos dieron el fin de semana libre, sabes que nadie aquí va a hacer esto hasta tener toda la evidencia necesaria para poner a esa mujer tras las rejas.

-¿Lo estás diciendo por el caso o por Brennan?

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando del caso Hodgins - dice la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada de maldad pura a su esposo - el castigo que va a recibir por todo esto se queda corto con lo que le hizo a mi amiga y a su novio...

-Angela, no hay forma de saber que ellos dos... bueno, ya sabes... -dice Hodgins intentando cambiar de tema para intentar distraer a su esposa un poco, no se atreve a decirle aun que Hannah poco tenía que ver con la actitud de Booth hacia Brennan y ellos.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Hodgins incluso quería linchar a Booth al día siguiente cuando llegó al laboratorio tan campante y presumiendo de haber tenido sexo el día anterior cuando debió estar en el Founding Fathers fingiendo sorpresa por el embarazo de su esposa!

-Oh, créeme, Hodgins, te apuesto toda tu fortuna más la de mi padre a que si Brennan no regresa embarazada y/o con un anillo de compromiso de ese viaje de dos semanas, ¡yo misma me encargo de encerrarlos en esa oficina, totalmente drogados para obligarlos a tener sexo!

Hodgins solo disiente en señal de desaprobación mientras señala hacia la pantalla que finalmente tiene una coincidencia para la persona que lanzó el cadáver en la zona de construcción.

-Creo que debemos de decirle eso a Cullen...

-Oh... por... Dios... - dice Angela totalmente boquiabierta ante la pantalla del Angelatron y dejando botar el control de su computadora.

-¿De qué te sorprendes, Angela? tú siempre dijiste que Hannah era culpable...

-El bebé...

Estas dos palabras disparan todas las alertas conspiranoicas del entomólogo, todo el color de su rostro se desvanece por completo mientras piensa en todas las probabilidades de que algo así sucedan... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ellos? ¿Por qué justamente cuándo creían que tenían una vida estable y formal?

-¡Por Dios Angela, ¿qué sucede?! ¿Acaso sientes dolor? ¿Acaso...?

-La inseminación... - el pánico de Hodgins ahora se transforma totalmente a uno de total confusión, ¿Acaso él no es el padre del bebé de Angela? - ...por eso es que Brennan no quería cambiar de opinión acerca del padre de su bebé...

-Angela, ahora sí me tienes confundido, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡Por Dios Hodgins! ¡Brennan ha estado embarazada todo este tiempo y ha estado jugando con nosotros a que aceptaba a Hannah Burley como la novia de Booth! - dice la artista tomando a su esposo por los hombros y agitándolo de atrás para adelante - ¡Y vaya que lo hizo bien, eso debo reconocérselo!

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL J. EDGAR HOOVER

-Entiendo, Dra. Saroyan, de inmediato coloco la alerta a nivel nacional... - dice Cullen terminando la llamada del Jeffersonian mientras piensa en la situación actual, tienen a una asesina desaparecida del mapa, un caso sin resolver y dos de sus mejores agentes indispuestos.

La única cosa que pueden hacer en estos momentos es esperar a que alguna alerta del FBI o de la policía local se disparen, por más mínima que sea la pista, puede servirles para ubicar al asesino.

Y mientras esto sucede, Hannah está sentada en su cuarto de hotel viendo las noticias locales, y lo que está viendo no le gusta para nada...

-Las imágenes que están viendo en estos momentos provienen directamente del FBI - dice el reportero en pantalla mientras aparece en pantalla gigante y a todo color la escena donde Hannah arrastra un cuerpo desde su vehículo hasta un agujero junto a un árbol en un sitio de construcción para luego lanzarlo ahí como simple basura, luego la pantalla cambia nuevamente a la del reportero con una fotografía de ella en el recuadro - si usted ha visto a esta mujer, conocida como Hannah Burley, no piense dos veces en llamar a este número en pantalla.

Hannah apaga el televisor e intenta no caer en pánico. Ya la descubrieron y están tras ella. Es una alerta nacional. El canal que emite su imagen cada 5 minutos es su canal y el reportero que indica su nombre y el número al cual llamar, se suponía era su amigo. No tiene en quien confiar.

Empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Él se lo dijo. Prácticamente le adivinó todo lo que iba a pasar y lo que aun no pasaba. La atraparían de seguro, solo era cuestión de semanas, ellos ya sabían que no había salido del país y el disfraz no era garantía de nada. Podían rastrear sus movimientos hasta el salón de belleza, preguntar cual era su nuevo look y saldría en la televisión nuevamente para ser finalmente reconocida y expuesta al escarnio público.

Ella era una mujer de acción y no iba a dejarse atrapar así como así pero no tenía en quien más apoyarse. Seeley ya estaría enterado de todo y Temperance debe estar analizando a la víctima para sacarle toda la información posible... incluso el hotel en el que se alojaba y el número de habitación.

Ya estaba alucinando. Presa y condenada a cadena perpetua o inyección letal. El atropello fue accidental pero el abandono y ocultamiento del cuerpo en una zona poco transitada eran definitivamente delitos graves sumados al asesinato involuntario... ¡Dios! Ella no había querido hacerlo. Se consiguió un auto alquilado para ir de encubierto a perseguir una noticia y no vio a la Dra. Eames arrodillada en el asfalto. Todo había sido tan rápido. Entró en pánico y solo atinó a deshacerse del cuerpo en esa obra que habia visto de pasada en la mañana mientras iba a su oficina para pedir el traslado a Afganistán.

Y la idea que Jacob le había propuesto era inconcebible. Inadmisible. Inaudita... no podía matar dos veces y no sentirse una maldita desgraciada, una mujer sin alma. Lo de Eames fue accidental, pero esto... esto no tenía nombre.

Sí lo tenía. Asesinato. Cómplice de homicidio en primer grado. Agravante en sicariato. Dos muertes en su conciencia. Dos mujeres a las que les quitaba la vida. Una sin querer y metiéndose en problemas, la otra en pleno uso de sus facultades y para librarse de su destino. Ambas eran doctoras y ambas eran eminencias.

Pero solo una había sido su amiga y eso le taladraba el alma. Tocaron a la puerta. ¿Vendrían por ella? ¿Tan rápido?

\- Servicio a la habitación, Srta York.

No había pedido nada. Salió a abrir pensando encontrar una operación encubierta y a Seeley empuñando un arma para arrestarla. El chico ingresó, dejó una fuente con una tarjeta y se marchó. Ella cogió la tarjeta y leyó.

"Ya estás en las noticias, querida. Se te acaba el tiempo... llámame, 980466296. Con cariño. Jake"

Era cierto. No tenía más tiempo. Era ella o Temperance.

Cogió su móvil. Empezo a marcar el número de la tarjeta y que Dios la perdone, porque ella misma jamás lo haría


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14

Temperance se acurruca más en el pecho de su compañero. Está de espaldas a él y siente su abrazo muy cálido y placentero. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y sonríe mientras siente las manos de él acariciar su incipiente pancita de once semanas para luego darle un beso en el hombro y hundir su rostro en su cabello con olor a jazmín para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de un momento sienten una corriente de aire frío y Temperance se estremece en el sueño, Booth la siente tiritar y coge la cobija para arroparlos a ambos y continuar descansando tranquilamente envueltos en la manta.

...

Un lloriqueo incesante saca a Seeley de su placentero sueño y se revuelve en la cama con desgano pues no ha descansado lo suficiente. Ya pasó por eso con Parker cuando Rebecca se lo dejaba para estudiar el último año de leyes y se levanta en automático para calmar el llanto.

Temperance se despierta al sentirlo saltar de la cama y enciende la luz de la mesita auxiliar para ver a su novio con los ojos cerrados, coger un bebé de una cuna al lado de la cama de ambos por inercia y cargarlo en los brazos para mecerlo. Todo en duermevela.

\- Deberías prepararle un biberón - le dice meciendo al bebe totalmente dormido.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? - le pregunta ella sin salir de la cama y frotándose los ojos para confirmar que no es un sueño. Palpa su vientre para confirmar que sigue embarazada y efectivamente su pequeño sigue cómodamente instalado en el vientre materno. ¿Y ese bebé de dónde salió?

\- Bueno, ya se calmÓ - dice Seeley dejando al pequeño bulto en la cuna y regresando a la cama sin tocar a Temperance - si no estás cómoda puedo irme al sofá - cree que está hablando con Rebecca y como tiene muy presente a su novia en la mente, se levanta para ir al sofá y continuar durmiendo.

-Seeley, ¿qué rayos está pasando? - le dice Temperance ya totalmente despierta - ¿Por qué te vas al sofá? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Y qué hace este bebé aquí?

\- Ya lo hice dormir... por favor no lo despiertes con tus gritos - le dice recostado en el sillón y sin abrir los ojos - si vas a gritarme y a exasperarte mejor me voy, solo estoy aquí por el bebé... sabes que entre tú y yo no hay nada... tengo que regresar con Temperance, debe estar preocupada... - dice levantándose en medio de su desvarío y buscando la puerta.

\- Seeley, vas a salir de la habitación... ¿desnudo? ¿Quieres que Russ y mi padre te asesinen en el pasadizo? - le dice levantándose y yendo a su lado para terminar de despertarlo pues ya se dio cuenta que está en el sueño TAC, denominado vigilia pues el cuerpo obedece funciones por inercia pero el cerebro sigue descansando tranquilamente. Lo coge de la mano y la coloca en su vientre - Soy Temperance, despierta por favor.

-¿Tempe? - dice el abriendo los ojos con asombro al sentir a su hijo en sus manos - y ¿el bebé en la cuna?

\- Creo que pensabas que era Parker y me estabas confundiendo con Rebecca - le dice levantando una ceja y mirándolo a los ojos. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de su equivocación y estaba tranquila por la forma como se comportó retirándose antes de que se puedan confundir las cosas. Estaba segura de él pero quería ver como reaccionaba.

-¡Lo siento! - dijo abriendo los ojos con temor pues recuerda levemente una conversacion - ¿qué diablos te dije?

-¡Oh! ¿no lo recuerdas? - dice Temperance poniéndose seria y con los brazos en jarras.

\- Cualquier estupidez que haya dicho, te pido perdón por favor - le suplico intentando explicarse pero el sonido de un leve lloriqueo los saco de su "amena" conversación.

\- Es Amy, la hija de Russ - dice Temperance levantándola de la cuna - ¿pero por qué está aquí?

...

-¡Ese truco del ventilador fue muy bueno! - dice Max riéndose y terminando su taza de café en el Dinner de la carretera.

-¿No pensabas que iba a entrar cargando la cuna para verlos retozando en la cama, no papá? - dice Russ sonrojándose - ya bastante tengo con dormir en la habitación de al lado.

\- Se la pasa diciendo ¡Oh Dios Mío! más veces que la misma Temperance - se ríe Amy al recordar como Russ intenta dormir sin prestar atención a las manifestaciones amorosas en la otra habitación - la última vez casi le doy un somnífero en gotas para que se quede tranquilo.

-¡Oh, vamos Russ! ¡Tu hermana tiene derecho a ser feliz! - le dice Max tomando el ultimo sorbo de su cafe.

\- Sí, pero no cuando pueda escucharla tan cerca - dice Russ con desagrado y cambiando la conversación - espero que puedan cuidar a mi bebé sin problemas además de los otros chicos.

\- Booth es padre y Temperance tiene buenos instintos - le dice Max sonriendo - todo estará bajo control.

\- Es una buena forma de practicar para esos dos - dice Amy sonriendo - y de paso un día de relajación para nosotros que bien que lo necesitamos.

\- Amén - dice Max - a ver si tienen tiempo de arrumacos esta noche. ¡Estarán tan cansados que ni van a acordarse de jalar las cobijas! - se ríe Max imaginando todo lo que van a hacer su yernito y su hijita ese día.

...

-¡Vaya que tenía hambre! - dice Temperance terminando de darle el segundo biberón de leche a la pequeña Amy sentada en el sillón de la habitación mientras Seeley está tendido boca abajo en la cama intentando tener unos minutos más de sueño. Habían botellas de leche, pañales y toallitas húmedas en un bolsón cerca a la cuna así que Temperance pensó que era una broma de Russ por no dejarlo dormir a gusto - ahora vas a dormir un rato mas.

-¡No! - dice Booth levantándose de un salto y cogiendo a la bebé de brazos de su novia - tienes que hacerla expulsar el aire o vomitar.

\- Ya lo sé, Booth - le dice Temperance recogiendo a la nena - no voy a regresarla a la cuna, lo decía para calmarla. ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidar bien a Amy o a nuestro bebé?

-Eh... no... yo sé que seras una excelente mamá - le dice abrazándola y recibiendo un codazo en las costillas - ¡Ouch!

\- Te lo mereces por mentiroso - le dice riendo. En realidad no podría molestarse en ese momento porque estaba feliz con la bebé en brazos - será mejor que te vistas para bajar a tomar desayuno.

\- Creo que me quedaré un rato más en la cama - dice recostándose boca abajo y cerrando los ojos. Tenía puesto el pantalón de pijama - todavía estoy algo cansado.

\- Es una pena. Eso quiere decir que hoy por la noche te dejaré descansar - dice Temperance colocando a la bebé al lado de Booth mientras coge algo de ropa para darse una ducha - cuídala un rato mientras me doy un baño, por favor.

\- Ok - dice el hombre sin moverse un centímetro de su posición. Realmente ese colchoncito de plumas era tan cálido y acogedor... un quejido proveniente del otro lado de la cama le hizo abrir los ojos y su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Empezo a mover la cama con la mano para calmarla y funcionó pues dejó de quejarse. Siguió moviendo por unos minutos mas y empezó a cerrar otra vez los ojos... todo era paz y quietud.

Un llanto suave lo volvió a despertar después de unos minutos. Volvió a mover la cama con la mano y giró la cabeza para mirar a la bebé.

Craso error.

Amy se dio cuenta que había alguien cerca de ella y decidió berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones para que la tomaran en brazos. Booth saltó de la cama nuevamente y la cogió para calmarla.

-¿Amy, qué pasa? - le dice el hombre bostezando - Tía Bones te dio leche suficiente y te cambió... - no recuerda haber visto a su novia cambiarle el pañal - bueno yo te cambiaré el pañal, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y luego a dormir!... que buena falta me hace.

Y dicho y hecho el agente se lleva a la niña a la cómoda para cambiarle el pañal y de paso buscarle una muda de ropa, Booth lo hace casi en automático, está demasiado cansado a pesar de que su médico le recomendó lo contrario. Después de acabar, levanta a la niña en vilo y con una sonrisa que es correspondida por una risa alegre, Booth pone a la niña de vuelta a la cuna y se dirige de nuevo a la cama para poder descansar...

-¡Gané! ¡Finalmente te gané Emma! - grita un eufórico Parker, cuyos gritos se pueden escuchar hasta la habitación de huéspedes, y de paso despierta a la niña.

Booth definitivamente ya no puede dormir, sus instintos de militar le están pidiendo a gritos que vaya a ver que está sucediendo... no es precisamente algo malo, pero sabe que quiere matar a Russ...

-¡Parker Mathew Booth! - dice Booth en su tono militar, esto heriza la piel del preadolescente que se queda paralizado del miedo - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes gritar en una casa, menos aún cuándo es ajena?

-Papá, lo siento, pero es que le acabo de ganar a Emma en un juego... no sabes cuanto me costó...

-¡Eso no es excusa, ahora como castigo te quedarás sin ver televisión por una dos días! - dice Booth meciendo a la niña para intentar calmarla un poco.

-¡Pero Papá!

-Pero nada, ve a disculparte con Russ y Amy por hacer tanto escándalo, después hablaremos de eso...

-¿Quieres que me vaya a disculpar con el Tío Russ - pregunta Parker muy confundido, como si la respuesta fuera obvio.

-Claro, la casa es de ellos.

-Tío Seeley - dice la adolescente hija mayor de Amy entrando en la sala - el abuelo Max y mis padres salieron esta mañana, dijeron que tenían que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la ciudad vecina, dijeron que no te querían despertar debido a que necesitabas un descanso así que solo entraron a dejar la cuna a tu habitación. No te preocupes por nosotros, desayunamos hace media hora, pero yo ya tengo que irme a mi trabajo de medio tiempo...

Y diciendo esto, Halley se despide de sus hermanas con un beso en la frente para ambas y sale corriendo hacia la calle.

Booth comienza a maldecir entre dientes mientras intenta calmar a la bebé que tiene en brazos y camina hacia la habitación que comparte con su novia, definitivamente tiene que enterarse de esto.

...

Monk mira por el ventanal de la habitación del hotel en el que se encuentra alojado. Molly ha salido un rato para pasear por la gran ciudad mientras su padre decide no exponerse más de lo necesario al mundo exterior. El caso le da vueltas en la cabeza. La ex novia del oficial a cargo es la asesina de una doctora eminente, además de que el oficial ahora tiene una relación formal con su compañera de trabajo que se identificaba con la víctima. Mueve la cabeza pero una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Felizmente el agente Booth decidió tomar su consejo.

Molly pasea por el centro de DC decidida a distraerse un rato. Entre el caso, la firma de libros autografiados, el FBI, el Jeffersonian y la novelita rosa del agente y la antropóloga, necesita un respiro y quizá una buena dosis de autoindulgencia pueda relajarla. Ingresa a una panadería para comprar unos dulces y escucha la noticia de Hannah Burley. Si ella fuera la sospechosa se iría inmediatamente de DC pero...

No podría irse tranquilamente caminando por la calle, abordando transporte público e incluso tomando una forma de transporte privado, porque su fisonomía es de dominio público en este momento, piensa Monk al ver también el flash informativo de su presunta asesina en ciernes...

Eso quiere decir que o se cambió el look o está escondida en DC sin poder salir. Molly sigue una pauta de pensamiento casi idéntica a la de su padre pues en el tiempo que lleva con él, ha aprendido a discernir las cosas simples y llegar a conclusiones.

Tendría que esconderse en casa de algún conocido aquí en DC y por lo que sabemos no tiene familia en la ciudad y tampoco debe quedarle ningún amigo, interioriza Monk...

Pero no hay de otra, de que está en DC, está en DC... podría jurarlo, se dice a sí misma Molly sentándose en la barra de la panadería para disfrutar su chessecake de fresa. ¿Cómo dar con ella?

Sin familia ni amigos es difícil desaparecer en una ciudad que sabe quien eres, que hiciste, como luces y hasta de que eres capaz, razona Monk. Sí. Sólo queda una opción.

Tiene un cómplice, piensa Molly, dándole otra mordida al Chessecake. Alguien al cual no le importa lo que ha hecho y va a ayudarla pero, ¿por qué?

¿Porque está romanticamente involucrado con ella? No creo que haya tenido tiempo de avanzar en ese flanco desde que se separó del agente Booth y estalló esta bomba, recalcula Monk.

¿Porque ella le ha ofrecido dinero a cambio de su apoyo y ayuda? Podría ser. Sus cuentas y dinero en efectivo están liquidadas así que tiene todo su capital consigo y puede habérselo dado ya a cambio de su complicidad, piensa Molly terminando el postre e intentando ordenar las hipótesis en su mente.

Aunque el comprometerse en cómplice de asesinato no es para cualquiera. O es un delincuente ya acostumbrado a este tipo de vida o alguien muy desesperado por el dinero y sin nada que perder... ¿cómo comprobarlo? ¡Piensa, Monk!

Molly decide darle vuelta a sus teorías mientras ingresa a un salon de belleza distraídamente. Un buen masaje en el cuero cabelludo quizá le ayude a pensar en otras alternativas al caso. Ve que el televisor está encendido mientras toma asiento para esperar su turno. Parece que no hay otra noticia que no sea Hannah en los noticieros.

-¿Estás segura que era ella? - le dice una mujer mayor a una jovencita visiblemente nerviosa que se encuentra trabajando en los rizos de una clienta.

-¡Era ella, mamá! - dice la chica mirando a la mujer a los ojos - ¡estaba con maletas y me pidió un cambio de look completo. ¡Incluso los lentes de contacto cosméticos!

-¡Dios! Tendremos que ir al FBI! - dice la mujer abanicándose con una revista de modas mientras se desploma en el sillón al lado de Molly.

\- Yo las puedo acompañar - dice Molly con una sonrisa - mi padre es el oficial a cargo de la investigación.

...

Angela esta en casa tomando un merecido descanso. Está tendida boca arriba en su cama con una camisola fresca de seda y con las ventanas entreabiertas para que la brisa llegue a refrescarla. Ha identificado satisfactoriamente a Hannah Burley y solo sera cuestión de días para que puedan capturarla por lo que le hizo a la Dra. Eames. A pesar de que la rubia le cae antipática, no puede creer todavía que sea capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, quizás fue simplemente un accidente y se asustó tanto que se deshizo del cadáver... no sería la primera vez que tienen un asesino involuntario en casos de Booth y Brennan...

Angela abre los ojos y se sienta en su cama. ¡¿Quién rayos le ha avisado a los tórtolos que Hannah es la asesina?!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 15

-¿No se dio cuenta si estaba acompañada o alguien la esperaba? - pregunta Sweets en la sala de juntas del Hoover a las mujeres que llegaron acompañadas por Adrian y Molly.

-No - dice la mujer más joven - como ya le había dicho, llegó y se fue a pie cargando dos maletas consigo, pidió un tratado facial, rizado y tinte permanente, pagó en efectivo y me dijo que me quedara con el cambio.

-Gracias Señorita, esto nos ha ahorrado algunas semanas de trabajo - dice el psicólogo levatándose para poder despedir a las mujeres. Cullen, Monk y Stottlemeyer lo esperan en la puerta.

-Prácticamente lo único que le faltó fueron los lentes de contacto y la cirugía plástica... - dice Cullen cruzándose de brazos - definitivamente esta mujer es más lista de lo que creíamos...

-Y entre más tiempo pase, más probable se vuelva de que se haga esa cirugía... - dice Stottlemeyer pensando en la nueva situación y como resolverla.

-Al menos Angela ya tiene la nueva información, nos mandará la nueva reconstrucción en cuanto la termine.

-¿Sucede algo, Monk? - pregunta Stottlemeyer volteando a ver a su mejor amigo que sigue pensativo y totalmente callado desde que terminaron el interrogatorio.

-Algo no me huele bien en todo esto... - dice el detective tomando asiento en la sala de conferencias mientras comienza a ordenar perfectamente los lápices e informes que Sweets dejó ahí - aun suponiendo que Hannah haya cometido el crimen totalmente sola, veo bastante improbable que no haya encontrado un cómplice a estas alturas...

-Y no un cómplice cualquiera... - dice Molly entrando en la sala y colocando algunos archivos de posibles sospechosos -podría ser alguien con experiencia, alguien que sabe como y donde ocultarse. Probablemente un asesino a sueldo o un ladrón...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MAINE

-¿Finalmente se durmió? - pregunta Brennan saliendo de la ducha de la habitación para ver a su novio sentado en la cama junto a la bebé.

-Sí, los chicos y ella me robaron todo el sueño que me quedaba...

-¿Chicos? - pregunta Brennan confundida mientras se termina de secar el cabello. la cara de Booth no le inspira mucha confianza y esta refleja frustración y enojo.

-Sí, resulta que tu padre, hermano y cuñada tenían que ir a hacer algunas cosas de última hora a la ciudad vecina, y aquí está la mejor parte, dejarnos a cargo de los niños sin decirnos nada...

-No veo cual es el problema, Booth... - dice Brennan tomando a la bebé mientras ambos salen de la habitación - Hayley puede cuidarse sola y los tres sabían que nosotros estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes...

-No es tanto por eso, Bones - contesta Booth disintiendo -es más por el hecho de que nos hayan jugado esta broma tan pesada, y créeme que un día me las van a pagar todas juntas... - dice el agente comenzando a buscar algo de comida y sartenes para hacer el desayuno -¿quieres una ensalada de frutas o un bagel?

-¿Qué tal unos huevos con tocino? - contesta la antropóloga con una sonrisa mientras Booth deja caer los sartenes al suelo de la impresión -¿qué?

...

-¡Dime de nuevo por qué no tengo que ir a Maine a buscar a esos dos! - le grita Angela a su esposo que aun tiene las llaves de su cafetera... digo, carro compacto en la mano - ¡tú sabes mejor que nadie que Booth es el único que podría encontrar a estos dos!

-¡Para empezar es un viaje de más de cinco horas, Angela! - la contradice Hodgins mientras sigue jugando con dejar las llaves del auto fuera del alcance de la artista - además, recuerda que no puedes pasar más de 15 minutos sentada en la misma posición sin quejarte de tu espalda o sin querer ir al baño.

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa? - dice Angela frustrada y señalando hacia su vientre de casi 5 meses - la última vez que revisé mi libro de biología todavía decía que se necesitaban dos para bailar tango...

-Oh no, a mí no me vas a echar la culpa de esto - dice Hodgins levantando las manos en señal de querer terminar esta conversación pronto - además, recuerda que tienes que terminar la nueva reconstrucción facial. También te recuerdo que estás olvidando que ambos se merecen ese merecido descanso. Lo único que vas a lograr con esto es que ninguno de los dos regrese al 100% y eso podría afectarnos todos...

-Está bien, tú ganas.. - dice Angela cayendo rendida en el sillón y cruzando sus brazos en señal de enojo - pero si algo sale mal, ni tú ni el FBI podrán detenerme de ir a buscar a esa maldita desgraciada... ¡Ouch! - de pronto Angela detiene su retahíla de insultos mientras se lleva una mano al vientre.

-¿Sucede algo, Angela? ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso el bebé...? - dice el entomólogo entrando en pánico mientras saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar el número de emergencias.

-Estamos bien, cariño, es solo que el bebé acaba de patearme demasiado fuerte.

-Oh bueno... - dice Hodgins cancelando el marcado mientras se sienta en el sillón enfrente de su esposa, pero luego la realización lo golpea en la cara como un derechazo de un peso pesado y se le ilumina el rostro, es la primera vez que el bebé comienza a patear - ¿En serio?

Angela solo asiente mientras toma la mano de su esposo y la coloca en el lugar donde sintió el primer golpe, y casi de inmediato se repite.

...

Booth está estupefacto. No se ha llevado ni una migaja a la boca a pesar de que tiene el pan con huevo y tocino delante de él... por ahora. Brennan ha comido, perdón, ha devorado dos panes rellenos de huevo con tocino, un bagel con chorizo y una buena taza de por lo menos medio litro de café con leche y le sonríe mientras deliberadamente alarga su mano hacia su plato con tres panes y papas fritas a la francesa. Apenas logra arrimar el plato antes de que las papas fritas se vayan para no volver. Ella lo mira, haciendo un puchero tristísimo y él cede con un suspiro.

\- Pero los panes no - le dice el retirando ambos sandwiches y levantándose de la mesa con su taza de café caliente para irse a la encimera. Brennan lo sigue con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y se sienta al lado de los panes, digo, de su novio, comiendo las dichosas papas fritas con todo deleite.

-Tía Tempe - dice Enma molestísima y con los brazos en jarras - ¡Parker rompió mi coolbox!

-¡Parker! - gritan ambos adultos mirándose de reojo y sin moverse de la encimera pues el primero que se vaya pierde los panes.

-¡Yo no fui, lo juro! - grita Parker ingresando con un cachorro de labrador dorado en los brazos - ¡fue Sunny!

-¿De dónde sacaste ese cachorrito? - dice Temperance extendiendo los brazos para cogerlo de las manos de Parker. Lo acurruca en su hombro y el pequeño le da una alegre lamida de rostro haciendo reír a la antropóloga - ¡es adorable!

-¡Cielos, tendré que acostumbrarme a la nueva Temperance! - dice Seeley riendo - ¡comiendo como un ser humano normal y emocionándose por bebés y perritos!

\- El cachorro nos siguió cuando salimos a la tienda a comprar las cosas del desayuno con Halley - explica Parker - no tiene correa ni collar de identificación, ¿podemos quedárnoslo papi? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

-¿Podemos? - le dice su novia con su mejor sonrisa de niña desvalida que junto al puchero de su hijo eran altamente convincentes.

\- Ehhhh... - Seeley estaba en un apuro y necesitaba ayuda rápido. Bebés y perritos sueltos en casa no eran buena combinación si ambos trabajaban como adictos - bueno... - se empezó a rascar nerviosamente la nuca. ¡Dios, una mano por favor! Rogaba Booth.

-¿Y mi coolbox? ¿Quién me lo va a devolver? - dice Enma a punto de echarse a llorar al ver perdido su precioso aparatito de realidad virtual. Si Sunny fue el culpable y Parker es el dueño, jamás recuperaría su preciada posesión, a menos que... - Tío Seeley, tu perrito lo rompió así que pienso que deberías reponérmelo. Es lo justo.

-¿Mi perrito? - dice Seeley con una mueca de incredulidad - todavía estoy pensando si será o no "mi perrito", ¿y ya quieres cobrar daños y perjuicios? ¡Esta nena se perfila para abogada, Temperance!

\- Mira Enma - le dice su tía sin soltar al cachorro mientras Parker juega con él colocándole uno de los panes de su padre en el hocico. El cachorro le da sendas lenguetadas para empezar a dar pequeños mordiscos a la par que Seeley lo compensa con las papas a la francesa de Tempe - ya que el cachorro lo rompió, te lo repondré. Iremos mas tarde al centro y te comprare un nuevo coolbox. ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Tía Tempe eres la mejor! - dice abrazando a la mujer y haciendo que el pequeño labrador salte de sus brazos con el pan en el hocico dirigiéndose a la sala - ¡Sunny! ¡Ven acá! ¡No rompas otra cosa más!

-¡Parker, asegúrate que ese cachorro no destruya nada o lo cobraré de tu mesada! - le dice Booth terminando el último pan del plato y viendo como su hijo sale corriendo detrás del dorado labrador para cogerlo en brazos y salir con él y Enma al jardín donde no pueda hacer mas daño.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarlo sin propina? - le dice Temperance mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Nah... es solo para que lo piense. En realidad nunca lo había amenazado así antes, pero está creciendo y debe comportarse - dice terminando su café.

\- Que bueno que pienses así. No me gusta castigarlos de esa manera. Hay otras formas de hacerlo entrar en... ¡Hey! ¿Y mis papas? - dice Temperance mirándolo con mala cara.

\- Tu perrito se las comió - le dice abrazandola sin aguantar la risa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tendré que amaestrarte, Seeley Booth - le dice envolviéndose en el abrazo - no te salvarás esta noche...

...

Hannah Burley se sigue paseando por su habitación de hotel pensando en como solucionar su situación actual sin necesidad de llegar al extremo de aliarse con un asesino a sueldo para poder terminar sus problemas de manera definitiva.

Jacob incluso le ha ofrecido un pasaporte falso para poder salir del país vía marítima una vez hayan concluido el trabajo.

Pero ella aun no está convencida del todo. Una cosa es matar a alguien por una imprudencia y otra cosa muy distinta es hacerlo a sangre fría por medio de un sicario. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la rastreen y la encuentren finalmente en esta habitación de hotel.

La periodista sabe que solo hay dos formas de salir de esta situación: seguir las instrucciones de su nuevo "amigo" o entregarse y confesar todo a Seeley. Finalmente se decide por la última opción y toma su teléfono celular, tal vez no es demasiado tarde para redimirse.

-Vamos, contesta... - dice Hannah empezando a desesperarse con cada repiqueteo del teléfono.

-Teléfono de Seeley Booth... - se oye una voz femenina muy familiar para la reportera. ¿Será posible? No, no debe sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pueden haber muchas razones por las que ella conteste el teléfono.

-¿Temperance? - comienza Hannah, intentando comenzar la conversación de manera simple y casual - ¿Está Seeley ahí?

-¿Quién habla, disculpe? - dice Brennan frunciendo el ceño ante la voz al otro lado de la línea, se le hace familiar, pero no recuerda de donde.

-Soy... - Hannah intenta revelar su identidad, pero un ruido de fondo seguido por una serie de ladridos y después un lloriqueo de un bebé la interrumpen.

-¡Parker! - se oye gritar a Seeley en el fondo mientras Temperance - ¡Te dije que cuidaras a ese perro! ¡Acaban de despertar a Amy!

-¡Fue él quien salió corriendo antes de que tan siquiera nos paráramos, papá! - dice el niño con cara de inocente.

-¿Hannah? - pregunta Temperance finalmente al teléfono cuando recuerda a quien pertenece esa voz.

-Temperance, lo siento... - dice Hannah con la voz entrecortada por el llanto - no quería entrometerme en su matrimonio... - y diciendo esto finalmente termina la llamada mientras su rostro se empapa totalmente en lágrimas. Jacob tenía razón, solo hay una forma de terminar todo este suplicio...

-¿Quién era? - pregunta Booth finalmente después de haber calmado a la bebé que se ha quedado dormida en los brazos del agente.

-Creo que era Hannah, aunque fue muy extraña la llamada... solo dijo que lo sentía por haberse inmiscuido en nuestro matrimonio.

Booth solo mira a su novia con extrañeza, pero antes de poder agregar algo más, cierto cachorrito está a sus pies jugando con las cintas de sus zapatos y ensuciando su pantalón con el lodo de sus patas.

-¡Sunny! - dice el agente separando su pie del labrador quien solo chilla y lo mira con cara de arrepentimiento -No, no me mires así... no voy a caer en tus trucos... y ustedes dos- dice el agente dándole la bebé a la antropóloga y señalando a los niños - ¡será mejor que ya tengan listo todo para bañar al perrito!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 16

-Fue buena idea la de usar al cachorro de carnada... - ríe Russ al hacerse la imagen mental de ver a su hermana y a su cuasi cuñado lidiando con dos niños, un bebé y un perro al mismo tiempo.

-Lo compré hace dos días cuando Temperance me contó que venían a visitarnos, quería darles la sorpresa, así que le di instrucciones al vecino de soltarlo en el momento que viera a Parker saliendo con las niñas... - dice Max caminando junto a su hijo y su nuera por el centro comercial, andan buscando cosas para bebés, y Amy está comenzando a planear las cosas para el Baby Shower de Temperance. Pero aun falta lo más importante: los invitados a la fiesta.

\- Creo que aparte de Parker, nosotros y los improvisados padres; nadie más conoce el estado de Tempe - dice Russ frotándose la barbilla con los dedos como si alisara una inexistente barba - ¿cómo invitaremos a sus amigos? Si ella no les ha dicho nada, no nos corresponde a nosotros hacerlo.

\- Eso es un impase, Russ - le dice su padre imitando su gesto - si Booth, que es el padre, se enteró hace tres días y ella ya tiene casi tres meses... era capaz de ocultarlo hasta el parto.

\- Hombres... - dice Amy moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo - yo conozco a Angela. Las hormonas solo agudizan los sentidos ya de por sí desarrollados de nosotras, las mujeres. Ya lo sabía y le estaba dando tiempo a contárselo o con este viajecito, debe ya haber encajado las piezas en el rompecabezas Booth-Brennan.

\- Eso no es un simple rompecabezas - dice su esposo mirándola con ironía - es un juego de estrategia e inteligencia, como el Risk.

\- No Russ, incluso es más simple que un rompecabezas... - dice Max sonriendo a su hijo y a su nuera. ¡Se lo diría él que estuvo casado con la versión original de las mujeres Brennan! Christine era como Tempe. Audaz, aguerrida y dispuesta a arriesgarse pero en cuestión del corazón, la antropóloga era muy parecida a él. Temerosa de que la hieran y muy sensible. Solo su esposa pudo atravesar su coraza y llegar hasta él para ingresar en su vida y quedarse hasta el día de hoy - me recuerdan tanto a tu madre y a mí...

\- El abuelo Max tiene razón. Es simplemente el juego del gato y el ratón. Lo bueno es que ambos, Tía Tempe y Tio Seeley, decidieron dejarse atrapar el uno por el otro - interrumpe Halley apareciendo en el centro comercial y alcanzando a su familia.

\- Serías una excelente detective, hijita - le dice Russ abrazando a la adolescente que le sonríe contenta - ¿compraste todo?

\- Todo, papi - le dice pasándole las bolsas y las cajas a su madre para que las apruebe - los globos, las decoraciones, los juegos. Solo faltan los invitados.

\- Estoy llamando a Angela pero su teléfono está ocupado - dice Amy cortando la llamada - intentare mas tarde.

...

\- ¡El Oscar, el Emmy hasta el Billboard deberían darte, Temperance Brennan! - grita Angela frotándose el vientre con vigor mientras se pasea de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano y pegado a la oreja - ¡casi doy a luz a tu sobrino de la impresión! ¡Oh pero como has podido callarte semejante secreto tanto tiempo!

\- Porque debía ser así, Angie - le dice Brennan recostándose un rato en el sofa mientras Amy duerme muy a gusto en el sillón y mira por el ventanal de la sala como los chicos y Booth bañan a Sunny en el jardín con la manguera y shampoo especial para perro que "casualmente" encontraron entre las cosas de limpieza en la cocina - él iba a casarse con ella...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿El muy canalla te confesó que le iba a proponer matrimonio?! - dijo parando sus vueltas eternas alrededor de la sala - ¡en este momento me voy a Maine a cantarle sus cuatro verdades!

\- Era obvio Angela. Él no me ha dicho nada pero era más que evidente y yo... ya te había dicho que no quería quedarme sola - dice acariciando su pequeña pancita y recordando la imagen del ultrasonido - le he dado la última oportunidad y sé que no me va a defraudar esta vez. Está muy emocionado con el bebé y conmigo, por supuesto.

\- Ajá... la conversación se pone interesante - dice sentándose también en su sofá a descansar - ¿ya pasó algo?

\- Ya pasó todo, Angela - se ríe Temperance al ver a Sunny sacudiéndose el jabón de lado a lado y empapando a su querido novio hasta el alma, pues estaba enjabonándolo por segunda vez, mientras los niños lo persiguen, mojados también, por todo el jardín - Es un excelente padre. Atento, cariñoso, firme cuando debe serlo y tolerante cuando se requiere...

\- Ajá... - dice la artista sonriendo - ¿y es buen amante también?

\- Pero por supues... ¡Angela! - le regaña su amiga al ver que la ha hecho confesar al notarla distraída - si tanto deseas saberlo, pues sí. Es eso y más.

\- Dame detalles, cariño - le dice la artista aguantandose la risa al ver a Hodgings parado en la puerta de la sala y moviendo la cabeza a la vez que rueda los ojos pues se imagina de que y con quien está hablando - ¿está bien dotado?

-¡ANGELA! - gritan Jack y Temperance al mismo tiempo en lugares distintos pero con la misma finalidad. Hacer que la curiosa Angela Montenegro-Hodgings se calle de una buena vez.

...

Hannah no puede parar de llorar. Había sido una reverenda idiota. Ella creyendo que le iba a hacer daño a una amiga leal e inocente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Recordó que cuando recién llegó, ella compartimentó demasiado bien la situación de verlos a ambos, ella y Seeley, juntos y en actitudes amorosas. Todo para que apenas ella se diera media vuelta, ese par la engañaran de la manera más asquerosa y vil. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarían así? ¿Por qué necesitarían verse en esa situación?

Claro. El FBI. Si ellos eran amantes los separarían de inmediato así que necesitaban una excusa, una buena pantalla para decir que eran "solo compañeros" a todo el mundo y a los cuatro vientos. Ella era la idiota que encontraron exacta para el trabajito.

¡Dios, como estuvo tan ciega! Las llamadas a cualquier hora de la noche y sin reproches de ninguna de las partes, las miradas cómplices y enamoradas, las sonrisas compartidas, cuando parecía que solo eran ellos dos y el mundo se borraba, el hecho de que él no la soltaba por nada del mundo así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno. Él la amaba. Ella solo era su mejor excusa.

¿Y en la cama también le mentía cuando le decía que la amaba? De seguro pensaba que estaba con ella, con Temperance. Más de una vez, Seeley había confundido los nombres en situaciones íntimas pero ella se lo había pasado. Ahora todo calzaba, todo cuadraba...

¿Y el bebé? De seguro esa bendita expedición a las islas Molucas fue para cubrir el tiempo de embarazo. No le extrañaría que esa salida de cinco días que hizo Seeley cuando estaba en Afganistán, desconectándose del mundo y de todos, fuera para asistir al nacimiento de su hijo. ¡Eran unos embusteros maestros! ¡Unos malditos mitómanos!

Llamó a Jacob. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar toda la podredumbre que tenía en el alma. Arrancarse el cariño todavía existente por Seeley y convencerse de que la amistad de Temperance era más falsa que promesa de amor eterno. Ella lo sabía bien, por experiencia.

...

-¿No les causaron muchos problemas? - pregunta Amy con su bebé en brazos mientras camina junto a su "cuñado" por la cocina.

-Si no contamos la destrucción del Coolbox, la lluvia de lodo que hizo Sunny y el huracán que pasó en la bañera seguida de la tormenta de harina en la cocina... creo que todo resultó bien... - dice Booth con sarcasmo, quien está rendido en una de las sillas de la cocina, definitivamente hoy no fue su día.

-Oh, vamos Seeley, tú también eres padre... - contesta la mujer con una sonrisa mientras voltea a ver a su bebé que sigue tomando de su pecho tranquilamente - tú ya tienes experiencia con Parker, no debió de ser tan difícil...

-Yo nunca fui parte total en la infancia de Parker... - dice el Agente viendo por la puerta de la cocina a su hijo de diez años quien está durmiendo y recostado sobre el regazo de Brennan - Rebecca, su madre, siempre me pone un pero para no verlo, aduciendo que mi trabajo es demasiado peligroso y que no quiere que Parker forme un lazo tan fuerte conmigo para luego quedar devastado al enterarse de mi muerte...

-Seeley, yo... lo siento, no lo sabía...

-No te preocupes, Amy. Igual ella tiene razón en parte...

-Pero eso no significa que no existan las segundas oportunidades... - se oye una voz detrás del agente mientras unos brazos lo rodean desde atrás para luego fundirlo en un cálido abrazo reconfortante -Booth, no importa si algo sucede entre nosotros, solo ten por seguro que yo si te daré todos los derechos sobre nuestro bebé y que podrás verlo cuando quieras...

-Bones... yo... - dice el agente al borde de las lágrimas mientras voltea para ver a su novia que lo mira con compasión y empatía - gracias.

Amy decide que ese es el mejor momento para dejar a los tórtolos a solas, así que decide ir a ver que tanto están haciendo su esposo y su suegro en el garaje ya que llevan más de una hora ahí.


	18. Chapter 18

Todo va quedando listo para el baby shower de Temperance. Angela con ayuda de Amy ha logrado que Brennan le diga a Cam por Skype que tendra que tomarse dias libres tanto en el pre como el post parto, dejando momentaneamente sin habla a la forense, que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Segun el protocolo social, tendrias que felicitarme por mi embarazo, Cam - dice la antropologa algo sorprendida de que su jefa no o haya hecho ya.

\- Dale unos minutos para digerir la noticia, cariño o te aseguro que va a desmayarse en este mismo instante - le dice Angela al ver que Cam esta firmemente cogida del borde de su escritorio y empieza a recuperar el color.

\- Enhorabuena Dra. Brennan! - dice la mujer cuando al fin puede reponerse - y quien es el feliz padre?

Booth no tenia idea de que su novia estaba hablando por Skype y mucho menos con quienes, asi que sale de la ducha con solo una toalla sobre el cuerpo, apareciendo detras de Brennan y buscando ropa en los cajones de la comoda.

\- Mi amor, colocaste en la ropa sucia los boxers que me arrancaste anoche?

\- Oh, creo que eso contesta a mi pregunta - dice Cam sonriendo mientras que Angela se rie estrepitosamente y Brennan se coloca las manos en el rostro para mover la cabeza en señal de rendicion - felicidades Temperance! Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites...

\- Estas hablando por...? Oh Dios! - dice al darse cuenta quienes lo estan observando comodamente instaladas en el laboratorio - Podrias haberme avisado! - dice colocandose una camiseta a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Ponte lo demas tambien delante de la camara, tigre! - dice Angela acercandose a la pantalla - te aseguro que...

\- Bueno, ya fue suficiente charla, Angela - dice una algo abochornada antropologa.

\- Dra Saroyan, encontre unas microfracturas... Hola Dra. Brennan! Agente Booth! - Saluda Daisy a la camara mientras Booth se sienta en la cama moviendo la cabeza - Estan de encubierto?

\- Lo que estaba encubierto ya no se puede disimular mas, cariño - le dice Angela a su querida amiga.

\- No, Srta Wick - le dice Temperance convencida que debe ser directa con su interna antes de que la acose a preguntas - Estamos en casa de mis padres... y si, estamos en una relacion monogama... - dice al ver que tomaba aire para preguntar ademas de que los ojos se le abrian grandemente al ver la blusa de maternidad que llevaba puesta - ... y efectivamente, estoy embarazada...

\- Embarazada? - dicen a coro un par de voces masculinas detras de las tres mujeres y en la pantalla aparecen Hodgings y Wendell con cara de sorprendidos - Dr. B. Felicitaciones! - dice Hodgings visiblemente emcionado a lo que Wendell asiente con una gran sonrisa incapaz de hablar pues ve a Booth al fondo de la imagen con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Felicidades de que o porque? - dice el Dr. Clark Edisson ingresando al estudio de Angela con Arastoo y Finn para mirar la pantalla de la laptop - Oh Dios! Dra. Brennan...

\- Por los pelos de una rana! - dice Finn abriendo los ojos al maximo - tiene tres meses de gestacion, Dra. Brennan?

\- Doce semanas y tres dias, Sr. Abernathy - le especifica Temperance dandose cuenta que es un caso perdido mientras Booth termina de cambiarse en el baño - Y porque estan todos los internos en el laboratorio? Hay algun caso extraordinario?

\- Es que los necesitamos a todos trabajando en conjunto para compensarla Dra. Brennan - dice Cam poniendo a funcionar a mil los engranajes de su cerebro - usted es irreemplazable!

\- Lo mismo dijo Cullen en el FBI - dice dando por valido el argumento - bien, ahora ya todos saben acerca de nuestro bebe, aunque pensaba anunciarlo oficialmente cuando regresara.

\- Es grandioso! - dice Arastoo emocionadisimo - nacera en noviembre alrededor del dia de Accion de Gracias!

\- Que hay en accion de gracias?

\- SWEETS! - gritan todos volteando hacia el psicologo que se lleva una mano al pecho conmocionado al escichar su apellido coreado por mas de media docena de sus amigos pero es Cam quien le hace la pregunta - Que haces aqui?

\- Vine a recoger a Daisy para ir al Royal... MADRE SANTA! - dice Lance al ver a Temperance con la ropa de maternidad.

\- Faltan ventitres semanas y cuatro dias para que me convierta en madre y lo de la santidad no viene al caso. El bebe fue concebido sin intervencion divina, Dr. Sweets - dice Temperance muy convencida de su argumento ante los nueve pares de ojos al otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Ehhh, yo no estoy tan segura de eso - dice Cam sonriendo.

\- Pues eso es poco menos que un milagro - dice Finn - porque como el agente Booth estaba con...

Varios manotazos hicieron callar al joven interno hasta sacarlo de la pantalla. Lancelot salio del estado catatonico y se metio de lleno en la pantalla.

\- Oh Dios es verdad! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! - dice con una gran sonrisa - Con razon Cullen me dijo que me vaya comprando un buen terno y practique a llevar anillos en una almohadilla...

\- Bueno! - dijo Booth saltando de la puerta del baño hasta la laptop - se acabo el espectaculo niños! No olviden cepillarse los dientes y cada uno a sus asuntos! Adios!

Al ver el logo del Jeffersonian en la pantalla, dando por concluida la comunicacion todos estallan en risas y carcajadas.

\- Vaya, gracias a Dios se creyo mi respuesta! - dijo Cam aliviada - no sabria como explicarle que todos estaban aqui para asistir mañana a su baby shower sorpresa!

\- El vuelo sale en tres horas muchachos! - dice Hodgings levantando la voz - alisten sus maletas y los esperamos en el aeropuerto!

...

\- Angela es un genio! - dice Amy viendo la grabacion de la videollamada del Jeffersonian - logro reunir a todos sus amigos y que Tempe les confiese lo del bebe y Booth! Deberia ser del FBI!

\- Ganaria mas como mafiosa, creeme - le dice su suegro terminando de armar las decoraciones en el garage - como matriarca de una familia siciliana - se rie el hombre mayor.

...

Jacob esta en la cafeteria del hotel donde se aloja Hannah. A pesar de que es una imprudencia que se encuentren en el mismo lugar, el francotirador esta seguro de que el trabajo no le llevara mas de tres dias y luego podra regresar a su vida oscura de justiciero y limpiador.

Sabia que Hannah intentaria comunicarse con Seeley. Era una periodista intrepida pero sus nervios de acero y temple no eran los de un asesino. Era una buena persona basicamente y trataria de hacer lo correcto hasta lo ultimo, sin embargo una variable vino a trastocar todos los planes, en ese momento se felicito a si mismo por ser precavido y colocar un rastreador en el telefono de Hannah.

Sabia perfectamente que su objetivo estaba en Maine, California y que era totalmente ignorante de su destino. Tomo un poco mas de su cafe. No era su costumbre tomar bebidas alcoholicas ya que nublaria su buen angulo de tiro y punteria asi que iba ya por el segundo cafe de la tarde. Hannah se habia ido hacia unos minutos y el se quedo digiriendo la informacion que le habia proporcionado.

El conocia mucho mejor a Seeley. Sabia que era un hombre de principios y valores, con solidas creencias en Dios y la familia como base de todo. El no tendria un amorio secreto ni un hijo oculto, menos un matrimonio tras bastidores. El pecado de Seeley Joseph Booth fue empujar a Paula Auswitz al suicidio contandole todo lo que Jacob hacia. El si tenia una relacion secreta con Paula y era por eso que estaba tan decidido a matar a Temperance Brennan. Queria que Seeley sienta el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia, el sentimiento de querer morirse en ese mismo momento porque la mujer que amas ya no esta en este mundo. Queria que sufriera las mil penas del infierno pero sabia que Seeley no era un hombre de dobleces y mucho menos un Don Juan. Hannah se equivocaba en eso pero sabia porque.

Sonrio fatidicamente. Ni el diablo mismo es capaz de contener la furia de una mujer despechada.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 18

-¿Estos son todos los sospechosos que tenemos entonces? - pregunta Adrian comenzando a revisar los archivos que tienen enfrente, tienen que descartar todo, desde cualquier cazarrecompensas hasta el último de los casos de Booth y Brennnan.

-Efectivamente - dice Cullen analizando la otra mitad de los archivos, de pronto su rostro cambia a uno de confusión - ¿Quién puso el archivo de Max Keenan aquí? - pregunta el subdirector lanzando con más fuerza de la necesaria el archivo contra el escritorio

-No debemos descartar ningun probbilidad, Señor... - dice Aubrey con total seguridad y sin apartar la vista del archivo que está leyendo - Keenan cumple perfectamente con todos los requisitos: ladrón de bancos, asesino, vínculos con la mafia...

Cullen en verdad quiere golpear a su subalterno en la cara, tiene mucha razón al estar en duda, pero antes de responderle una mano de Stottlemeyer lo detiene de continuar.

-¿Ya leíste el resto del archivo, Aubrey? - dice Adrian sin apartar la vista de la copia del mismo archivo.

-Casado, dos hijos... alias, Mathew Brennan... -dice Aubrey perplejo ante la información - Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¿En verdad este tipo es el padre de...? ¿Acaso la Dra. B...?

-Así es, Aubrey, Max queda descartado por razones obvias, es más probable que intentara matar a Seeley y a Hannah con sus propias manos y después esconder los cuerpos en el sótano de su casa antes que ayudar a Hannah Burley a burlar la ley...

-Entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer hasta obtener nuevas pistas... - dice Adrian poniéndose de pie al ver que su hija entra en la habitación para recogerlo

-No sabemos lo que esta mujer planea, ya ha matado una vez y no estamos seguros de si lo volverá a hacer, mucho menos si tiene algún cómplice... - dice Molly ayudando a su padre a recoger sus cosas - necesitamos más evidencias o que alguien logre identificarla lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces...

-Esperen un minuto... - dice Stottlemeyer al darse cuenta de que Monk y Molly se van en pleno mediodía de un día laboral, y sin él - ¿A dónde van ustedes dos? Estamos en medio de un caso y apenas es mediodía...

Molly está punto de decir algo, pero Adrian se le adelanta.

-Nos invitaron a ir a Maine al Baby Shower de la Dra. Brennan... - y sin decir más, ambos abandonan la sala de conferencias dejando a los otros tres agentes con la boca abierta.

-Vaya, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba... - es Cullen quien rompe el silencio mientras sigue revisando los archivos como si nada

-Esperen... ¿Eso es al menos permitido en el FBI? - es Aubrey se rasca la cabeza con confusión- esos dos apenas han entrado en una relación, suponiendo que tienen una, ¿Y nosotros nos hacemos los de la vista gorda ante esta noticia?

-Agente Aubrey, todos los que trabajamos con Booth y Brennan sabemos que esos dos siempre se han comportado como una vieja pareja de casados, separarlos sería contraproducente, sino mire lo que pasó cuando Monk se unió al caso... Con un demonio, ni siquiera con mi esposa nos llevamos tan bien...

-Ni que lo digas, yo aún no entiendo del todo por que la mía me pidió el divorcio... - dice Stottlemeyer riendo de buena gana mientras Aubrey solo niega con la cabeza en desaprobación.

...

Rebecca Stinson ingresa en el apartamento de Seeley, él le dio un copia de su llave y le dijo que se encargara de revisar de su apartamento cada dos días para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero el remordimiento le carcome, aun no sabe como darle la noticia a su exnovio, y esta lo va devastar profundamente. Ella ha recibido un ascenso y le han ofrecido un puesto en la nueva sucursal de su firma de abogados... en Londres, y va a llevarse a Parker con ella y Seeley no tiene ninguna forma de detenerla debido a que él no tiene ningún derecho paternal.

Sabe que el agente va a rabiar, enfadarse y odiarla con toda la fuerza de su alma por esa decisión. Probablemente quiera ir a los tribunales de familia para intentar retener al niño en Washington pero su decisión está tomada... ella no podría irse sin su hijo, ¿cierto?

Toma entre las manos un portarretratos que se encuentra en la sala de su ex-novio. Es una fotografía muy reciente. Booth, Temperance y Parker están sentados en la sala, en el sillón y miran sonrientes a la cámara. Se odia un poco por quitarle eso a Parker. Sabe que idolatra a la antropóloga y que la mujer adora a su pequeño hijo. Seeley le dijo por teléfono que tendrían un baby shower para Temperance y a pesar de que se sorprendió por la rapidez con que ese par evolucionaba su relación de "simplemente compañeros" a padres enamorados, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Parker. Ella lo había dejado ir con Booth y Brennan porque Temperance le pidió que no lo alejara de su padre en esta ocasión importante y lo hizo con tanta empatía y humildad que la abogada no tuvo corazón para decirle que no, máximo que se llevaría al niño sin ver nacer a su hermano o hermana. Suspiró resignada. Era lo correcto, ella debía llevarse a Parker consigo y a pesar que desvastaría a Seeley, él tendría a Temperance y a su bebé para compensar la perdida. No era su intención ser práctica pero la vida se presentaba así.

Cuidar su apartamento es lo menos que puede hacer por él. La abogada ingresa en la habitación de su hijo, está adornada con cosas deportivas de Hockey, Baseball y Soccer mientras una cama simple junto a una cómoda con algunos libros de ciencia terminan de ambientar la habitación. Ella apaga la luz y decide salir del apartamento, pero algo la interrumpe.

-Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan - se oye un voz femenina detrás de Rebecca mientras ella da media vuelta confundida, pero no logra discernir nada en la oscuridad - no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero usted y Seeley no me han dejado más opción...

Y un disparo resuena en la oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

Booth se desliza de la cama con suavidad y lentamente para no despertar a su querida antropóloga forense, que cada día tiene el sueño más pesado y duerme más horas al día por el embarazo. Logra salir del lecho que comparte con la mujer que tan tranquilamente descansa, acostada de lado con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él sonríe del todo al verla tan pacíficamente dormida. Se inclina para darle un beso en los labios y luego se arrodilla al lado de la cama para darle un beso a la incipiente pancita de casi trece semanas.

-Hola bebé - susurra para no despertar a la madre de su hijo - soy papá. Hoy va a ser un día emocionante, ya verás. Nuestros amigos y tus tíos y abuelo te tienen una gran sorpresa... aunque creo que la más sorprendida será mamá - intenta no reírse para no hacer ruido - duerme bebé, más tarde vendré por ti y por mama para desayunar. Te amo - dice dandole otro beso y acariciando sutilmente el abdomen de su novia mientras se incorpora para salir de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que los ocupantes de la cama sigan en su feliz reposo.

Pero la conversación de Seeley con el bebé, activó al pequeño Booth indicándole a su mami que era hora de levantarse para el primer alimento del día. Temperance se revuelve en la cama intentando dormir un poco más pero su pequeño era inflexible. La hora de la comida era sagrada para el mini Booth, tal como lo era para su hermano mayor y para su padre.

Así que a la madre primeriza no se le permite más tiempo en la cama y abre los ojos pensando en panqueques, miel de maple, café con leche y uno que otro panecito con tocino y huevo en tortilla, acompañado de papitas fritas a la francesa y un litro de helado de cereza.

¿Helado? Piensa Temperance mientras termina de despertar y se sienta en la cama dándose cuenta de que esté sola en la habitación. Mira el reloj. Nueve y media de la mañana y bosteza. Quiere dormir por lo menos dos horas más pero Baby Booth tiene otros planes, que involucran bajar a la cocina y arrasar con la despensa.

-¿Seeley? - llama Temperance al padre del bebé creyendo recibir una respuesta desde el cuarto de baño pero nada. A regañadientes se levanta de la cama y entra al baño. Decide darse una ducha rápida para bajar a desayunar y descubrir por que amaneció sola en la habitación.

\- Aguanta unos minutos, bebé - dice Temperance al sentir el aguijón en el estómago mientras ingresa a la ducha - espero que tu padre se encuentre preparando el desayuno o me va a oír, definitivamente.

Y el pequeño Booth se tranquiliza al oír la mención de la palabra "desayuno" lo cual hace reír a su atenta mami, que no puede creer lo hambriento que es el bebé que carga en el vientre. Digno hijo de su padre.

En el primer piso, todos ayudaban a convertir la casa en un salón de actos. Los internos movían y colocaban los muebles de sala y comedor en el garage, dirigidos por Russ. Max y Parker le daban los últimos toques a los juegos e implementos que utilizarían más tarde. Seeley se encargaba de preparar el desayuno con Hodgings y Finn, para toda la tanda de gente que estaba en la casa por esas horas.

Las decoraciones en madera, tela y cartón, eran colocadas en orden y perfecta armonía por Cam, Daisy, Amy y Angela. Esta última veia su reloj y miraba a la puerta con un aire de extrañeza. Rebecca dijo que vendría temprano para ayudar con todo. ¿Se habría arrepentido a último minuto? Gracias a Dios no se le ocurrió decirle nada a Parker o a Seeley porque ya los tendría llamándola y con los nervios de punta pues debió abordar el avión con ellos la noche anterior y su móvil timbra pero va a la casilla de voz. Angela tiene un mal presentimiento pero no desea arruinar la fiesta de su amiga, así que insistirá con el móvil de la abogada después del desayuno.

\- Llévale el desayuno a la cama, Seeley - le dicen Amy y Angela mientras el agente termina de acomodar los platos en una bandeja de regular tamaño - recuerda que no puede bajar hasta que te lo indiquemos.

-Tranquilas chicas - sonrie el agente con la bandeja en las manos, caminando hacia la escalera - yo sé como distraerla...

...

Después del desayuno y unas horas de "distracción" Temperance y Seeley disfrutaban de un bien merecido descanso cuando el teléfono del agente sonó, despertándolo inmediatamente.

-Booth... - dijo sin muchas ganas mientras se apegaba mas a Temperance esperando volver a dormir.

-¡Hey tigre! ¡Se ve que te amansaron! - ríe Angela en el primer piso - todo va quedando listo. ¡Que la feliz mama baje en una hora cambiada para su baby shower! ¡Y por favor, asegúrate de que ambos tengan ropa puesta!

-¡Angela, por Dios, ya bajamos! - dice el agente totalmente avergonzado mientras se estira, cortando la comunicación y soltando a su novia para bostezar e intentar despertarla.

-Tempe... - le susurra al oído - preciosa, despierta - dice dándole besos en la mejilla.

-No... dejame dormir... - le dice envolviéndose en la cobija y sin abrir los ojos - por la noche, Seeley. Ahora tengo mucho sueño.

\- Angela está abajo y trajo rollitos de canela, estofado de tofu...

\- Tengo sueño, ya te lo dije... - dice enrrollándose como una oruga en la cobija.

\- Pavo relleno, bisteck a la parrilla y creo que vi a Hodgings cargando un par de pollos al horno - Booth esperaba que su provocación gastronómica surtiera efecto o tendría que revelarle todo antes de tiempo.

-¿Dijiste Bisteck a la parrilla? - le preguntó ella sin salir de las mantas.

\- Sip. Con salsa barbacoa y ketchup en abundancia - agradeció en silencio que su pequeño fuera tan aficionado a la buena comida - ¡vamos! No querrás hacer esperar al banquete... digo, a los invitados.

Temperance estuvo lista en 45 minutos y apuraba a Seeley que deseaba hacer tiempo para que se cumpliera la hora señalada por Angela.

-¡Booth! ¡Te tardas demasiado! - le dice exasperada y con los brazos cruzados mirándolo desde la puerta del baño mientras se peinaba por enésima vez. "Dos pasadas más del peine y se me desprenderá hasta el cuero cabelludo - pensaba el agente - no puedo alargar más el tiempo asi..." Se le ocurrió una buena idea y sonrió saliendo del baño y enfrentando los ojos verde uva de su mujer.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con el nudo de la corbata?

\- Puede que te ahorque con ella por demorarte tanto - le dice Temperance cogiendo la corbata de la cama y acercándose a su novio que la envuelve en un abrazo mientras ella sonríe levemente y va enlazándole la corbata. Booth le sonríe mirándola a los ojos con esa sonrisa reservada y patentada solo para ella y Temperance lo atrae por la corbata para besarlo mientras él la estrecha entre sus brazos. Abre un ojo y mira el reloj en la mesita de noche. Esos jugueteos deben durar diez minutos por lo menos.

-¿Le dijiste una hora u hora y media? - le dice Cam a Angela al ver que no bajaban.

\- Yo sé que los entretiene tanto... - dice Russ pasándose una mano por la cara.

-¡Resulta que el puritano era el hermano y no el novio! - ríe Hodgings con una botella de cerveza en la mano al lado de Sweets, Clark, Arastoo y el resto de los internos en pleno.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Booth baja rapidísimo para indicarles que su novia bajará minutos junto con él.

A los tres minutos, bajan ambos pero la antropóloga tiene una venda en los ojos y una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro al dejarse convencer de la payasada del agente mientras todos guardan silencio.

\- Pero no me has dicho por que tengo que entrar con los ojos vendados... - le dice ella llegando al fin de la escalera ayudada por su novio - ni que Hodgings hubiera explotado la cocina como hace con el laboratorio.

\- Puedes quitarte la venda, Tempe... - dice Seeley sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡SORPRESA! - gritan todos apenas cae la venda y Temperance pasea la vista por la sala para ver a todos sus amigos reunidos y en la impresión se lleva las manos al vientre. Seeley cambia su sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación y pide una silla que Wendell lleva casi inmediatamente para sentar a la agasajada.

-Temperance, ¿te sientes bien? - le dice Cam al ver la expresión en el rostro de su subalterna.

-¡Oh Dios! - dice Angela corriendo hacia ella - ¿cariño estás bien?

En menos de un segundo todos se acercan a la antropologa que cambia su expresión de asombro por una carcajada y empieza a reírse en la cara de sus amigos.

-¡Los engañe! ¡Eso es por ocultarme lo del baby shower!

\- ¡Qué buen momento para hacer su primera broma pesada Dra. B! - dice Hodgings suspirando de alivio junto con Seeley, al que le pasa una botella de cerveza que toma de un solo tirón como si fuera agua.

\- Mírelo de esta manera, agente Booth - dice Arastoo intentando arreglar las cosas - jamás se aburrirá con la Dra. Brennan.

-¡Ni que lo digas! - dice Sweets echándose aire con las servilletas - yo casi me desmayo y no soy el padre.

...

Monk y Molly llegan justo a mitad de la apertura de los regalos. Ropita de bebé, cortesia de la Tia Camille. Una cuna de pino blanco, de parte de los esposos Hodgings para su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Bolsas y más bolsas de pañales, ya que cada interno aportó con tres maxipaquetes. Tres juegos de biberones de diferentes tamaños, por obra y gracia de Sweets. En ese momento Molly aprovechó para entregarle su regalo a la emocionada mamá.

\- De parte de mi padre y mío, Dra. Brennan. Sé que le será muy útil.

Temperance desenvuelve el papel de regalo y aparece un pequeño aparato con mangueras al que ella queda mirando intentando descifrar que es. Empieza a manipularlo y saca las intrucciones de la caja cuando Parker entra, cansado de jugar con el coolbox y ve el aparatito en el regazo de su casi segunda mamá, imagina que es y corre a cogerlo con ambas manos, riéndose.

-¡Vaya! ¿A quién se le ocurrió traer un sombrero de cerveza para bebes? - dice metiendose una manguera a la boca.

-¡Parker, no! - grita Seeley intentando detenerlo, pues él ya sabía que era el aparatito de marras pero el chiste era que la mamá primeriza lo adivine. Temperance descifra por fin la función del dizque sombrero de cerveza.

-¡Es un sacaleche! - dice muy segura de si misma mientras a Parker se le desorbitan los ojos y escupe la manguera de la boca.

-¡Puaj! - dice buscando un refresco en la mesa de bocadillos para tomárselo de un sorbo - ¡¿por qué me dejaron hacer eso?!

\- Porque está nuevo, Park - le dice Temperance abrazándolo y sonriéndole - aunque fuiste el espectáculo de la tarde.

-¡A ver donde esta la preciosa mami primeriza!

Un payaso de nariz roja y blonda cabellera rubia aparece en la sala tocando una corneta con la mano y disparando confeti con la otra mientras los invitados aplauden y Tempe sonríe junto con Parker bajo la lluvia de confeti de colores. Voltea para ver a su novio justo en el momento en el que se le desencaja la cara y parte a la carrera a la cocina llevándose de paso la silla donde estaba sentado, los regalos apilados y por poco la mesa de bocadillos si no es por Russell y Fisher que la cogieron en el último minuto.

-¡Oh no! - dice Temperance recordando - ¡su coulrofobia!

\- Permítame corregirla, Dra. Brennan - dice Finn con aire muy serio que en realidad significaba todo lo contrario pues hacía grandes esfuerzos por no estallar de risa al igual que la totalidad de los invitados - ¡ESE FUE EL ESPECTACULO DE LA NOCHE!


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 20

Temperance se despertó sobresaltada, sentándose de un tirón en el sofá. No recordaba el sueño pero tenía una opresión en el pecho... casi al lado del corazón. Parker dejó de jugar con Sunny en la cocina y fue corriendo a verla. El cachorro corrió detras de su pequeño amo y se encaramó al sofá en el regazo de la antropóloga que le acariciaba el lomo tratando de normalizar su respiracion.

-¡Bones! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - le dijo Parker sentándose a su lado y colocando a Sunny en el piso, que gruñó al sentirse nuevamente en el suelo y le plantó las patitas delanteras en las piernas a Temperance ladrando alegremente.

-¡Espera Sunny! - le dijo Parker - Bones no se siente bien. Toma - le dio un juguete de plástico en forma de pollo que estaba al lado del sofá - ¡ve a jugar!

El cachorro corrió al patio con el pollo en el hocico y lo dejó caer a los pies de Seeley que tomaba una cerveza con Russ en la terraza.

-¡Sunny! - le dijo el hombre sonriendo al animalito - ¿quieres jugar?

El cachorro le ladró arqueando el lomo hacia abajo y volteando para que lo siga. Seeley le arrojo el pollo de juguete y el labrador siguió ladrando corriendo alrededor del hombre y poniéndose delante de él para que lo siga.

-¡Caray Sunny no sabes jugar! - le dice riendo Russ y tomando otro trago de su botella, a lo que el cachorro le gruñó y mordió el pantalón de Seeley para obligarlo a ir con él.

-¡Sunny! - le dijo cargandolo de la panza y rascandole las orejas a lo que el animalito frustrado, salto de manos de Booth hacia el suelo y salió lloriqueando hacia la sala.

\- Creo que cayó mal - dice Seeley preocupado por el llanto del cachorro y levantándose de la silla - mejor voy a verlo.

\- Ok - dijo Russ cogiendo otra cerveza de la mesa mientras esperaba a su cuñadito. Estaban finiquitando los detalles de la pedida de mano dentro de tres días, en la víspera del regreso a DC. Russ se encargaría de cercar el lugar para que nadie interrumpiera el mágico momento.

\- A ver Sunny... - dice el hombre buscando al cachorro en la cocina ya que escucha su llanto agudo - ¿dónde te has metido?

-¡Papá! ¡Algo le pasa a Bones! - dice Parker ingresando a la cocina y cogiendo a su padre del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la sala.

Booth corre hacia la sala y ve a la madre de su segundo hijo con la mano en el pecho y respirando con dificultad. La pesadilla que tuvo antes de que Hannah se fuera regresa a su mente y se sienta al costado de Temperance que lo mira con angustia intentando tomar más aire en cada bocanada. Booth la levanta en brazos y corre con ella hacia su camioneta para llevarla a algún centro médico cercano mientras Parker corre detrás de ellos. Temperance recupera su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio antes de llegar al garage y le indica a Seeley que se detenga.

-¡Espera! ¡Para! ¡Me estás mareando! - le dice con los ojos cerrados al sentir las arcadas de las náuseas.

-¿Qué? - le dice Seeley deteniéndose al escuchar su voz y sentir sus golpes en el hombro - ¿ya puedes respirar?

\- Creo que fue producto de las náuseas... pude tener un broncoespasmo si no despertaba a tiempo - dice algo asustada y abrazándolo.

-¿Bronco qué? - le dice el sosteniendola y regresando a la casa - ¿qué significa eso?

\- Es el ahogamiento por vómito durante el sueño - le dice Parker escuchando la conversacion detras de ellos - seria mejor que durmieras semisentada, Bones.

-Si Park, sería lo mejor - dice la antropóloga sonriéndole. El niño la abraza algo asustado todavía y ella frota su espalda, confortándolo. Seeley no pasa por alto ese gesto con su hijo y agradece al cielo que su familia está bien... aunque la pesadilla regresa y golpea con fuerza al agente, pues la recuerda completa. Le revuelve los rizos a su muchacho y le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia mientras los estrecha a ambos entre sus brazos.

Se quedan unos minutos así, los cuatro juntos y Temperance piensa por primera vez como sería su vida si Parker Booth estuviera de manera permanente en su día a día. Ella lo quería desde los tres años y el muchacho la prefería por sobre todas las novias ocasionales de su padre... La sombra de Hannah y su peculiar conversación regresaron. ¿A qué se refería con inmiscuirse en su matrimonio? ¿Acaso quería regresar con Seeley? ¿Él... se quedaría con ella solo por el bebé? ¿Volvería con Hannah?

-Parker, necesito conversar un momento con tu padre. ¿Podrías ir a jugar con Sunny, por favor? Te prometo que apenas terminemos de hablar, tomaremos un tazón grande de helado de cereza, solo tú y yo.

-¿Puede ser de chocolate? - le dice el niño relamiéndose de gusto anticipado.

\- Para ti de chocolate y para mí de cereza - le dice sonriendo y tratando de disimular la agitación que sentía por dentro.

Mientras el niño sale corriendo a coger al cachorro que dormía en la cocina, ella vuelve su mirada hacia su mejor amigo, compañero, padre de su hijo y probablemente el amor de su vida. No quiere perderlo pero necesita respuestas claras a sus dudas y a pesar de que no pueda ser satisfactoria, ella siempre prefiere la verdad.

-Si Hannah volviera, ¿tú regresarías con ella? - le dice a quemarropa sin bajar de su regazo ni desviar la mirada.

-¡Wow! ¿A qué viene eso? - le contesta el hombre sorprendido por la pregunta - está totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Y no me has respondido - le dice sin dejarlo ir por las ramas.

\- No. Definitivamente no - le dice intensificando la mirada y acariciando su mejilla - todo lo que tengo ahora es lo que en verdad quiero y deseo en mi vida.

\- Si es por el bebé... - empieza Temperance intentando controlarse pero las hormonas la traicionan y las lagrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas. Se las seca con incomodidad y desvía la mirada - te prometí que jamás te apartaría de tu hijo y voy a cumplirlo. No estás atado a un matrimonio ni a un compromiso conmigo.

-Temperance... ¿te estás arrepintiendo de nuestra relacion sentimental? - le dice levantando su mentón con dos dedos hasta que sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse - yo quiero vivir contigo todo el tiempo que me de la vida y no sólo por el bebé. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez... fui un estúpido al intentar enamorarme de alguien más cuando todo lo que quiero eres tú.

-¿Entonces si Hannah voviera y te dijera que ahora sí dejará todo por ti...?

\- Le diría que yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero aquí - dice abrazándola con cariño y sonriéndole - que nunca quise herirla ni jugar con ella pero que no la amo... te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo pero... ¿y si después te das cuenta que no soy lo que deseas? Soy complicada, terca y difícil, tengo un pasado terrible en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales y tú eres todo lo contrario. Te mereces a...

\- Ti. Yo te quiero a ti. Siempre te quise a ti. ¡Dios, que me vuelves loco a veces! ¡Y no de buena manera!

\- A eso me refiero - dice ella cruzando los brazos - no quiero colmarte ni cansarte para que después no tengamos ni siquiera una amistad que rescatar.

-¿Sabes que adoro nuestras discusiones y peleas? - le dice juntando su frente con la de ella y deshaciendo sus brazos cruzados frente a él. Le da un beso en los labios y ella lo deja pero no le corresponde. Todavía no está totalmente convencida - ¿sabes que me encanta el mohín de niña rebelde que haces cuando no estás convencida de algo?

Ella sonríe sin querer y lo besa en los labios suavemente. ¿Podía confiar en sus sentimientos? ¿Podía amarlo sin miedos ni reservas?

\- Jamas voy a irme ni dejarte, Temperance - le dice en medio de los besos. Ella se sorprende de lo bien que la conoce y a falta de palabras y argumentos, incrementa la intensidad del beso y ambos disfrutan el momento de intimidad compartida. Él se separa un poco y le acaricia el cabello - ¿me crees?

-Sí. Confío en ti y sé que nos amas - dice acariciando su vientre - está creciendo y debo tomar precauciones. Lo que dice Parker es cierto, debería dormir con almohadas y semi sentada para evitar las arcadas.

-¿Fue eso lo que sentiste? - dice abrazándola fuertemente - ¿no fue como un disparo?

Temperance se separa bruscamente y lo mira a los ojos. Sí. Esa fue exactamente la sensación que sintio en el pecho. Una quemazón ardiente y el dolor en un punto preciso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - le dice intrigada.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo... - le dice sin bajar los ojos de sus iris azules - creo que puede ser importante y hasta peligroso.

-¡Booth! - Max baja corriendo por las escaleras y sacude a Seeley - ¡Por Dios! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que Parker vea o encienda la televisión!

-¡¿Max, de qué estás hablando?! - dice soltándose de sus manos -¡ Temperance no podía respirar hace un rato y casi la llevo de emergencia!

-¡Oh, Tempe! - dice Max cogiendo la mano de su hija que seguía aferrada a su marido - será mejor que vayas a descansar... yo hablaré después con Seeley.

-¡No Papá, dinos que está pasando! ¿Qué viste en la televisió? - le exige su hija señalando el aparato de la sala.

Max suspira y coge el control remoto para encender el televisor en el canal de noticias.

-En realidad está en todos los canales pero en este no son tan escabrosos para comentarlo. El niño no debe saberlo de esta manera... lo envié con Amy y las niñas después de asegurarle que no habia ningún problema y que le darías el helado que le prometiste - dice el exconvicto subiendo el volumen.

Booth y Brennan ven el frontis del departamento de Seeley, sobre la licorería y luego la cámara apunta al interior. En la sala hay un cuerpo tendido cubierto por una sábana y la fotografía de Rebecca aparece en pantalla.

"Como les decíamos al inicio de la transmisión. Esta mañana, el cuerpo sin vida de la abogada Rebecca Stinson fue encontrado en el apartamento de su ex-pareja y padre de su hijo menor de edad, el agente del FBI Seeley Joseph Booth, el cual se encuentra en calidad de no habido desde hace una semana, según nos confirmaron los vecinos del lugar.

Fuentes allegadas a la abogada, indican que esta iba a viajar con su hijo hacia Europa en los proximos días. No se descarta un asesinato por ira o incluso un crimen pasional pues los vecinos indican que el agente sostenía un tórrido romance con la antropóloga y escritora Temperance Brennan del instituto Jeffersonian.

Nos informan los forenses que la abogada fue asesinada de un disparo directo y certero al corazón que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. No se descarta tampoco que este crimen se encuentre íntimamente ligado con el de la Dra. Lauren Eames ya que la periodista y sospechosa de asesinato, Hannah Burley, tambien sostuvo un romance con el agente. Al parecer al oficial le gustan armadas y peligrosas. Seguiremos informando apenas tengamos mas detalles..."

-¡¿Y ese era el menos escabroso, papá?! - le grita Temperance quitándole el control remoto.

\- Seeley, tienes que calmarte, muchacho - le dice Max viendo la mirada perdida y ausente del padre de su nieto - tienes que ser fuerte porque ahora eres sospechoso del asesinato de Rebecca y además tienes que decirle a Parker que su madre está muerta - el hombre suspira para continuar hablando - ademas que tu última noviecita es la asesina de la Dra. Eames. Angela iba a decírselos pero Cam quería dejarles estos últimos días libres de muertes y tragedias.

-¡Están locos! ¡Si Hannah mató a la Dra. Eames y estoy casi segura que a Rebecca, entonces vendrá por Temperance tambien!

Amy relaciona todo y saca la misma conclusión a la que había llegado la antropóloga que mira a su novio con angustia.

Ahora, al que le iba a dar el ataque cardiaco era a Seeley Booth. Es entonces que algo lo golpea de lleno.

-¡Mi teléfono! - grita Seeley finalmente mientras su novia y su suegro lo miran con extrañeza - ¡Demonios, lo había dejado de lado en cuanto llegamos a Maine! - y al buscarlo en su bolsillo se dio cuenta de que está totalmente descargado.

Así que decide buscar un cargador y una vez funcional se da cuenta de que tiene cerca de 100 llamadas perdidas, todas de diferentes fuentes. Decide llamar a la única persona en la que podría confiar en estos momentos y que no podría amenazarlo con despedirlo.

-¡Seeley Joseph Booth! ¡Tienes suerte de que no esté allá en estos mismos instantes ya que yo misma te habría matado con mis propias manos! - se oye retumbar la potente voz de la fiscal Caroline Julian al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes ti también, Caroline... - dice Booth intentando sonar sarcástico y fallando estrepitosamente.

-¡A mí no me vengas con sarcasmos, Seeley! ¡Estás metido en un lío muy grande! - continúa la fiscal cada vez más furiosa - ¡Me debes una y muy grande! ¡De no ser por mí ya tendrías a todo el FBI y a la policía de Maine y DC tocando a la puerta de tu suegro! ¡Y no precisamente para felicitarte por el embarazo de la Dra. Brennan, que dicho sea de paso es la comidilla de los periódicos!

-Caroline... - intenta seguir Booth, pero es inútil, la fiscal prosigue con su retahíla.

-Escúchame bien Seeley que no lo voy a repetir una vez más, las juntas directivas de ambas instituciones no están felices con todo este circo mediático y quieren ver cabezas rodando. Aun estamos investigando de donde sacaron tanta información los periódicos, pero ya todo es inútil, no hay nada que no sepan ya...

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces, Caroline? - dice el agente tragando saliva y temeroso de escuchar lo que viene a continuación.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero vas a tener que recortar tus vacaciones y regresar con todo tu equipo a DC, muchacho, porque el FBI no quiere conformarse con migajas. Quieren este caso resuelto ya y esta es la última oportunidad que les dan.

...

-¡Maldición, Hannah! - le dice Jacob irritadísimo mostrándole un periódico del día - ¡mataste a la ex de Booth en vez de la Dra. Brennan! ¡Ahora saben que eres capaz de matar a sangre fría y buscarán una conexión con el arma que te di! - avanza hacia ella y sus ojos fríos se clavan en la mirada verde de la periodista que no parpadea y enfrenta sus ojos negros. Hace un puño y lo coloca a la altura del rostro de Hannah sacando el dedo índice acusador hacia ella- ¡Estás sola ahora!

-¡Ni lo sueñes, cariño! - le dice Hannah encañonandolo desde la cintura. Jacob siente el frio del metal en sus costillas - ¡yo ya estoy condenada por dos muertes! ¿Dime qué me impediría matarte ahora mismo? Digo que me obligaste a matar a Rebecca amenazándome y que te asesiné en defensa propia. ¡¿Dame un buen argumento para no encajarte una bala entre las costillas?!

-Yo soy la única persona que puede sacarte del país con total impunidad, Hannah...

El asesino solo le dirige una sonrisa de malicia al ver que ganó y la reportera baja el arma. Tal vez el plan original no haya resultado como esperaban, pero Broadsky aun tiene un plan de contingencia, pero primero debe deshacerse de esta molesta mujer.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 21

-¡¿Y cuándo tenían pensado decirme todo esto exactamente, Camille?! - grita Booth a su vieja amiga mientras él y todo el equipo están reunidos en el garaje. Los Brennan, incluyendo Temperance, se llevaron a los niños a comprar helado mientras ellos discuten el caso -¡Santo Dios, ya tenemos dos muertes por este caso

-Estabas y sigues estando de baja médica, Seeley - contesta la forense sin inmutarse mientras ve a su amigo caminar furioso por todo el cuarto - además, no hay mucho que no podamos hacer sin tener las pistas suficientes o algún testigo que haya visto a Hannah con su nuevo atuendo...

-¿Te refieres a esta pista? Y antes de que preguntes, lo recibí hace media hora...- dice Seeley sacando su celular con un correo abierto.

Cam se queda estupefacta al ver la fotografía de Booth, Parker y Brennan sentados en una mesa de un Dinner. Y la cosa no mejora al leer el texto adjunto.

"Cada vez estoy más cerca de cumplir mi venganza, Seeley. Tienes suerte de que no me guste jugar con vidas inocentes, porque esta habría sido una oportunidad más que perfecta. Aunque si te digo la verdad, no es de mí de quien debes preocuparte, sino de la reportera esa con la que estuviste jugand. ATTE. JACOB".

-Bueno, creo que eso definitiivamente cierra el misterio de quien es el cómplice... - comenta Monk medio en serio y medio en broma mientras el resto del equipo se separa para preparar sus cosas para regresar a DC.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA HELADERÍA

-Oye, Bones... - dice Parker dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate y viendo a la antropóloga sentada frente a él.

-Dime, Parker... - dice la antropóloga mientras disfruta de su sundae que además parece apaciguar al bebé en su interior.

-¿Mi papá y tú se van a casar?

Esta pregunta hace que Brennan se atragante con el helado y empieza a toser, tras unos segundos recupera la compostura.

-¿Po-por qué dices eso, Parker? - pregunta la mujer, evidentemente confundida y apenada, rogando porque Booth estuviera aquí en estos momentos.

-Pues... - dice el niño mientras comienza a hacer la lista mentalmente - Prácticamente viven juntos, trabajan juntos, están esperando a mi hermanito. Incluso he escuchado decir a Tía Angela que ustedes dos se comportan como una vieja pareja de casados... sea lo que sea que eso signifique...

-Verás, Parker... - comienza la antropóloga mientras piensa en una forma de explicarle que ella no cree en el matrimonio sin romper su corazón - mi situación con tu padre es un poco... complicada por decir lo menos. Recuerda que acabamos de entrar en una relación formal, tenemos que buscar una casa para todos nosotros, si tu padre me propusiera matrimonio, se tendría que posponer hasta que estemos en una situación estable.

\- No quieres casarte con mi papá... - dice dejando la cuchara a un lado y bajando la cabeza - yo quería que te casaras con él para tener una familia.

\- Pero tú tienes una familia, Parker... - le dice la antropóloga acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado - tu papá, tu mamá - Temperance recuerda lo ocurrido con Rebecca y se calla inmediatamente, tragando en seco y dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo acontecido. Ella pasaría a ser la madrastra de Parker aun sin casarse con Seeley ya que el niño empezaría a vivir con ella y con su padre después de aclararse el homicidio de la abogada.

-¿Tú y mi hermanito no son mi familia acaso? - le pregunta el niño con los ojos llorosos - ¿no me consideras parte de tu familia?

Temperance lo abraza dandole besos en los rizos dorados e intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Debe decirle lo que ocurrió con su madre? ¿Debe esperar a que ella y Seeley puedan hablar con él? Ella sabe que es un niño inteligente y no tardará en darse cuenta de que algo raro está pasando. Piensa en como quisiera que le dieran la noticia a ella y como se lo dijeron en realidad. Decide dar el salto al vacío.

\- Yo te considero como mi hijo mayor, Parker. Te quiero como mío a pesar de que no te engendré en mi vientre, ¿pero sabes qué? - dice cogiendo el rostro del muchachito entre sus manos y mirando sus cálidos ojitos marrones - tú estás aquí, en mi corazón, metafóricamente hablando, claro - dice sonriéndole a través de las lágrimas y viendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del niño - el cariño y el amor que te tengo están a la par de él - dice colocando una mano en su vientre - eres mi hijo, Parker... - dice sin poder contener las lágrimas más - siempre serás mi hijo y quiero que lo recuerdes porque tengo que decirte algo...

Max ingresa a la heladería para buscar a su hija y a su nieto. Seeley acaba de llamarlo para informarle que van a regresar a Washington inmediatamente ya que hay una amenaza de muerte tácita para los tres y es mejor que se queden en las instalaciones del FBI o del Jeffersonian mientras termina la investigación.

El ex-convicto no está de acuerdo. Él quiere llevarse a Parker y a Temperance lejos mientras su yerno resuelve este problema. Es eso o matar a la dichosa periodista con sus propias...

El grito desesperado de Parker lo saca de sus cavilaciones y corre hacia el interior de la heladería para encontrar a su hija abrazando fuertemente al niño que llora desconsoladamente en sus brazos llamando una y otra vez a su madre.

Espera a que el pequeño se canse de tanto llorar y lo carga en brazos adormilado y abrumado por la carga emocional mientras solloza despacio hasta quedarse dormido. Le pasa una mano por los hombros a su hija. No fue fácil hacerlo pero afrontó bien la situacion y está orgulloso de que pudo darle el soporte maternal al niño que duerme cansado en su hombro. Temperance se seca los ojos con una mano y se deja conducir por su padre hasta su camioneta pickup. Está exhausta y necesita descansar antes de dedicarse de lleno a descubrir quien mato a Rebecca Stinson y por que.

En el camino se queda dormida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta con el niño en su regazo y una mano en el vientre. Max Keenan está enojado y furioso contra la mujer que, está seguro, mató a la madre del niño y amenaza impunemente a su hija. Tiene su viejo fusil con mira telescópica en el ático y cree que no sería mala idea desempolvarlo y empezar a practicar en un señuelo con peluca rubia.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 22

-¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? - pregunta Booth mientras comienza a caminar por la sala de conferencias del Hoover.

-Resumiendo todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora - dice Molly desde su asiento mientras observa al agente con curiosidad - Hannah se ha cambiado la apariencia para poder pasar desapercibida en lugares públicos. El FBI ya hizo pública la nueva apariencia que recreó Angela, pero de momento no hemos obtenido más pistas.

-O esperar a que cometan un error... - dice Aubrey tomando la palabra - el hecho de que se haya aliado con un asesino en serie solo nos indica que está tomando medidas desesperadas...

-El error ya lo cometió, Aubrey... - agrega Sweets al ver que Booth se ha puesto furioso, y antes de que comience a insultarlo y amenace con dispararle, prosigue - que haya matado a Rebecca Stinson en el apartamento de Booth solo fue una coincidencia. Su objetivo real era la Dra. Brennan y ella pensó que iba a encontrarla en el apartamento de Booth, pero la verdad es que no contaba con el hecho de que ellos no estuvieran en la ciudad.

-Lo que nos indica que Broadsky no le había dado toda la información a Hannah... Demonios, esto me huele muy mal... - dice Booth golpeando la pared con fuerza.

La verdad no hay mucho que puedan hacer por ahora, tienen a dos asesinos en serie sueltos y en complicidad. Necesitan evidencia, pero el equipo del Jeffersonian apenas ha empezado a analizar el cadáver de su exnovia.

Y es en ese momento que otra agente entra a la sala de conferencias con un teléfono en mano.

-¡Tenemos a un testigo, Agente Booth! - dice una agente de veintitantos entrando a toda prisa - ¡Tenemos al administrador del hotel en el que Hannah se estuvo hospedando todo este tiempo!

-¡Excelente agente Shaw! - dice Booth animándose un poco y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina - ¡iré a interrogarlo inmediatamente!

\- Booth... será mejor que regreses al Jeffersonian... - le dice Cullen apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta con cara de malas noticias - y llévate a Sweets, lo vas a necesitar...

-¡No voy a hacerlo! - le grita Seeley dando un puñetazo en el marco de la puerta -¡tengo dos malditos asesinos en serie persiguiendo a mi familia y tengo que protegerlos! ¡Soy un agente entrenado y debo asegurarme de mantenerlos con vida!

-¡Pues se un padre, maldita sea! - le dice Cullen gritándole a la cara - ¡tu muchacho acaba de tener una crisis nerviosa y no quiere despegarse de la plataforma donde están los restos de Rebecca Stinson! ¡Ni la Dra. Brennan ha podido sacarlo de ahí!

...

Temperance abraza a Parker que intenta desprenderse de ella con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y gritando, llamando a su madre. Ella sabe que es devastador y casi desquiciante enterarse que su progenitora se encuentra siendo examinada como prueba en una investigación de asesinato.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! - le grita Parker empujándola - ¡tú vas a examinarla como un montón de huesos! ¡Pero es mi mamá! ¡MI MAMÁ!

\- Yo sé lo que estas sintiendo, Parker... por favor, tienes que bajar de la plataforma - le dice cansada de luchar con el muchacho de diez años y aflojando su abrazo para sentarse en una de las sillas de aluminio mientras respira por la boca para recobrar fuerzas. Parker la ve exhausta y deja de luchar contra ella, separándose y sentándose en el piso de la plataforma con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una expresión obstinada en el rostro.

\- No me voy a mover de aquí. ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi mama!

\- Yo también pensé eso cuando trajeron el cuerpo de mi madre... - dice la antropóloga recostándose en la silla y mirando tristemente al niño.

\- ¿Tu... tu mamá? ¿Examinaste a tu mamá? - dice el niño boquiabierto y su expresión cambia a una de asombro puro.

\- Mi madre... yo no la había visto desde que tenía quince años y después de dieciséis años solo veo sus restos... fue asesinada y... - Temperance siente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas - sabía que lo único que podía hacer por ella era descubrir quién le hizo daño, quien la mato. Tuve que poner mis conflictos emocionales a un lado y mirar sus restos como lo que eran, las herramientas para encarcelar a su asesino.

Parker mira el envoltorio negro tendido en la mesa de disección con las palabras FBI en el frente y luego mira a la antropóloga. Él sabe que ella puede encontrar al asesino de su madre y sabe también que tratara los restos de Rebecca con respeto y cuidado. Frunce el ceño con rabia y aprieta los puños. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, en eso es idéntico a su padre.

-¡¿Me prometes que vas a encontrar al maldito que le hizo esto a mi mama?! ¿Vas a tener el mismo cuidado como si fuera...?

\- Te lo prometo, Parker. Como si fuera ella... - le dice mirándolo a los ojos - tu padre y yo lo encontraremos y lo encerraremos para siempre.

Temperance siente el abrazo del muchacho y sus sollozos en el hombro. Sabe que Parker se ha identificado con ella por su confesión y espera sacarlo de la plataforma para empezar con su trabajo. Va a encontrar al asesino de Rebecca así le cueste lo que le cueste.

...

Booth y Sweets llegan al Jeffersonian en menos de diez minutos. Booth había colocado la alarma y volado literalmente por la carretera al escuchar que su pequeño tenía una crisis nerviosa. Sweets se cogía de lo que sea dentro de la SUV, a ese paso llegarían primero a la morgue.

-¡Agente Booth! Seeley! - chilla Sweets al sentir que la camioneta se inclina en una curva - ¡no sirve de nada si nos matamos antes de llegar al Jeffersonian!

\- ¡Deja de lloriquear que ya estamos en el estacionamiento! - truena Booth apagando el motor y bajándose de un salto. Le tira las llaves a Sweets y corre hacia los ascensores.

Las puertas se abren en antropología forense y el fornido agente ingresa corriendo hasta la plataforma donde esperaba encontrar a su niño pero solo ve a Cam realizando la autopsia y el choque no se hace esperar al ver a su ex pareja inerte en la mesa de disecciones.

\- Seeley! - grita Cam al ver al agente parado con una expresión de shock en el rostro. Se saca los guantes e intenta acercarse pero Booth retrocede y se aleja corriendo hasta los baños de varones donde vomita violentamente en el lavabo.

Abre el grifo de agua para limpiar los restos de su almuerzo y se azota la cara con el agua a dos manos, mojándose también el cabello y el cuello. No siente ningún síntoma de descompensación pero sabe que debe tener cuidado por su reciente cuadro de estrés. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el lavabo, dejando correr el agua en la nuca y la cabeza.

Al salir del agua siente una toalla cercana a su rostro y la toma para secarse inhalando profundamente y exhalando con resignación.

-¿Estás... bien?

La voz de Temperance lo hace sonreír a través del dolor y la desazón. Se retira la toalla del rostro y la ve con una expresión preocupada en el rostro pero también está cansada y triste. Él se acerca a ella, abrazándola y estrechándola con ternura.

\- Ahora que estas a mi lado si me siento mejor, mucho mejor - dice dándole un beso en la frente pero recordando la razón por la cual salió del Hoover, le pregunta - ¿dónde esta Parker?

\- Durmiendo en el sillón de mi oficina - le dice bostezando y cerrando los ojos - le di unas gotas de valeriana para que se relaje.

\- Cullen me dijo lo que paso... - dice mirándola a los ojos - gracias por hacerte cargo de él, aunque es mi responsabilidad...

\- Ahora también es mi responsabilidad, Seeley...

-Bones - comienza a decir Booth dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva a su novia, demonios, tiene tantas ganas de proponerle matrimonio en ese mismo instante, pero no es el lugar ni el momento adecuados. Así que decide darle la segunda mejor opción, un beso apasionado que dura algunos minutos

-¿Ya van a salir de ahí tórtolos? es Hodgins quien interrumpe el momento de ambos con una sonrisa por si acaso lo han olvidado, tenemos un homicidio que resolver

Y con esto dicho, ambos se separan finalmente con una sonrisa.


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Ese es el plan entonces? dice Hannah aun no muy convencida de lo que el francotirador le está proponiendo sabes bien que Brennan jamás caería en una trampa como esa

-No, pero si le damos la motivación adecuada - dice Broadsky con una sonrisa de malicia mientras saca su teléfono celular donde se ve una fotografía de Russ y su familia.

-Me gusta como piensas, Jacob - dice la periodista devolviendo la sonrisa.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL HOOVER

-Estos dos parecen ir dos pasos delante de nosotros - dice Adrian viendo con detenimiento el pizarrón con todas las pistas obtenidas hasta ahora.

-Solo alguien como Broadsky podría planear tan detalladamente algo así dice Sweets tomando la palabra - esto va más allá de simplemente escapar de la justicia, claramente ambos quieren represalias contra la única persona en común: Booth, pero no quieren matarlo a él directamente, sino a la única persona que puede enviarlos a la cárcel y que saben que lo devastaría por completo, la Dra. Brennnan.

-¿Pero por qué tomarse tantas molestias solo para matar a alguien? ¿Acaso no habría sido más fácil simplemente salir del país?

-Es imposible racionalizar con una persona que busca venganza, Aubrey. Además, el hecho de que no hayan abandonado el país todavía es porque su medio de transporte aún no está disponible. Obviamente dejamos afuera aviones y aduanas vías terrestres

-Lo cual solo nos deja la vía marítima

-Exacto, solo esperemos que los análisis del Dr. Hodgins nos den la localización exacta de esos dos

-¿Bones, Parker? dice Booth entrando en la oficina de la antropóloga, cargando algunas bolsas con comida china.

-Shhh, aún está dormido - contesta su novia para dirigirle una rápida mirada y luego seguir escribiendo en la computadora.

-Bones, ambos sabemos que deberías de estar descansando y no trabajando ya solo estamos esperando los análisis de Hodgins- dice el agente poniendo las bolsas de comida sobre el escritorio.

-No estoy trabajando, Booth, solo estaba revisando mi correo, me han pedido que revise algunas tesis y artículos próximos a publicarse

-Bones, eso sigue siendo trabajo - dice el agente colocándose a espaldas de su novia mientras comienza a masajearle los hombros. Casi de inmediato, Brennan se olvida por completo de lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora y comienza a relajarse en las manos de su novio que rápidamente amolda sus dedos en el cuello y espalda de la antropóloga y mientras ella se recuesta de espaldas en su pecho, él aprovecha para rozar sus labios en su oreja y en su mejilla hasta que ella también voltea y se funden en un beso apasionado en su escritorio.

-¿Bones? ¿Papá? dice el niño que finalmente se despertó por los gemidos provenientes del escritorio a menos de 5 metros de él, la voz del niño hace que ambos adultos detengan por completo lo que estaban haciendo y se separan avergonzados, pero para su alivio el niño se distrae fácilmente por las bolsas en el escritorio - ¡Genial! ¡Comida real! y diciendo esto el niño se abalanza sobre las bolsas de comida y busca la que tiene su nombre escrito ya que es de Wong Fu.

-¿Ves, Bones? Hasta un niño sabe que la comida de conejo no es comida de verdad - dice el agente con sarcasmo mientras deja soltar una risotada que es correspondida por un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novia.

...

Temperance se despierta intempestivamente en la madrugada. El bebé sigue creciendo y presiona la vejiga de su madre con frecuencia así que le hace ir al baño en los momentos más inesperados. Trata de incorporarse y se da cuenta que está inmovilizada en un abrazo, ve unos rizos rubios en su pecho y se da cuenta que Parker se ha dormido abrazándola mientras que ella reposa en el hombro de su padre, quien también duerme a su lado. Están en su oficina, en el sofá-cama ya extendido e intenta levantarse sin mucho éxito. Decide despertar a Booth para que le ayude.

\- Seeley, despierta... - lo sacude del hombro y recibe un beso en la frente por respuesta además de un abrazo más apretado. Necesita ir al baño ahora, así que opta por insistir en el oído de su novio - ¡Seeley!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! - dice abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con Parker para ir al baño - le dice tendida todavía en la cama con el muchacho profundamente dormido y aferrado a ella.

\- Oh... - levanta a su hijo para que ella pueda deslizarse hacia el filo del sofá y por fin llegue a la puerta de los servicios.

Al regresar ve que hay un espacio entre ellos en el sofá y sonríe. Vuelve a acostarse en medio de ambos y mientras el niño se acurruca a su lado, el hombre se voltea de costado, abrazándola por la cintura. Cierra los ojos mientras abraza al niño y le da un beso en los labios a Seeley que sonríe medio dormido. Los Booth la tenían atrapada física y metafóricamente. Está a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando un lloriqueo proveniente del suelo la hace abrir los ojos otra vez.

\- Sunny... - dice con un suspiro al sentir las patitas delanteras del cachorro en las piernas - vamos sube.

Y ni corto ni perezoso, el pequeño labrador salta hacia el sillón enroscándose al lado de Parker. Temperance sonríe mientras alarga una mano para acariciar el lomo del animalito. Ahora sí que tenía el sueño americano, solo faltaba la casa con cerca blanca para completarlo.

...

Russ sale de su casa para ir a su trabajo en la constructora local. Ya tiene algunos años trabajando en ese lugar, honradamente y sin complicaciones. Espera que en esta nueva promocion que se avecina tomen en cuenta su antiguedad y sus aptitudes para ser promovido a supervisor de area. Sería un alivio para las cuentas que pagar en casa y hasta podría empezar un fondo de ahorro para la universidad de las chicas.

Mientras cavilaba en estas cosas pudo sentir claramente una mirada sobre él. Los genes Keenan empiezan a funcionar en el contratista y desvía su ruta de siempre para entrar en una gasolinera. El auto no necesita combustible pero el necesita una distracción para estudiar el terreno y saber quién lo está siguiendo. Recuerda las caras de los sospechosos que Booth le enseño y una mujer de cabello negro pasa distraídamente a su lado intentando hacer funcionar su teléfono celular. Voltea hacia el con una mirada de ayuda y Russ se da cuenta de quién es.

Entra a su auto de un salto y arranca en reversa para salir de la gasolinera mientras sus neumáticos chillan dejando marcas en el piso. Avanza nuevamente y está a punto de ingresar a la carretera cuando un disparo en el brazo le hace perder el control del auto, estrellándose contra un poste.

Aturdido por el disparo y el choque, ve que la mujer se acerca corriendo al auto y con un revés de mano abre la guantera. El viejo revolver de Max se encuentra ahí y lo coge con la mano sana para apuntarle a la mujer pero un cañón de metal frío en su sien y el chasquido característico del rastrillo le indican que, por esta vez, Russ Brennan es la presa y no el cazador.

...

Parker despierta con unas alegres lamidas en el rostro. Empieza a reír al abrir los ojos y ver a Sunny frente a él, despertándolo a su perruna manera. Lo coge a dos manos mientras se sienta en su improvisado lecho y le rasca las orejas haciendo que el cachorrito ladre de gusto.

Seeley empieza a despertar al escuchar el alegre ladrido y sonríe al ver la imagen de su hijo jugueteando con el perrito. Sweets le dijo que el cachorro era una buena opción para empezar a superar la traumática desaparición de su madre ya que al desarrollar vínculos afectivos con el animalito, sus sentimientos de vacío y desesperanza canalizarían mejor con el afecto incondicional de su mascota, además también le indicó que empezaría a ser posesivo y sobreprotector con Temperance como compensación a que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el triste final de Rebecca.

Suspiro resignado. El ayudaría a su muchacho a superar este periodo de dolor y duelo de la mejor manera posible. La mujer abrazada a él se revolvió en sueños y aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios a la par que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. ¡Dios, vaya que era preciosa!

\- Déjala dormir, papá... - le dice Parker mirándolo con el cachorro en las manos - ayer se levantó como tres veces en la madrugada para ir al baño y necesita descansar.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Parker - le dice con una sonrisa y pasando por alto la recriminación de su hijo - ¿no hay un abrazo para tu padre, eh?

El muchacho le sonríe de vuelta y cae en sus brazos abiertos con todo y cachorro. Sunny aprovecha para darle también los buenos días a Booth con dos grandes lengüetazos en toda la cara.

\- Buenos días, papi...

\- Buenos días campeón...

\- Buenos días a los dos, mejor dicho a los tres - dice Temperance ya despierta del todo y tendida en el sofá-cama. Los chicos Booth la incluyen en el abrazo y ahora sí son demasiados apretones para Sunny que salta al piso para sacudirse y bostezar muy campante dejando a los tres ocupantes del sofá envueltos en un abrazo que les sirve de apoyo y consuelo para seguir enfrentándose al nuevo día.

-¿Qué tal si van a cambiarse? Yo voy a ir a buscar algo de comida - dice Booth parándose para buscar su ropa y las llaves de su camioneta.

…

-Definitivamente esta es una pista que podemos seguir, pero no estamos totalmente seguros de que Broadsky esté en el puerto

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, Sweets, es probable que alguno de los empleados lo reconozca - dice Booth levantándose para ir a la pizarra con todos los datos recabados hasta ahora necesito una orden de cateo, técnicos forenses y algunos agentes SWAT yo mientras tanto iré a preparar mis cosas - dice Booth intentando salir, pero su paso es bloqueado inesperadamente por alguien.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Agente Booth? dice el Subdirector Cullen con una mirada impasiva hacia su subordinado Creo que ha olvidado el hecho de que usted está de baja médica, dejarlo ir allá en sus condiciones significaría poner en jaque la misión.

-Señor, yo

-Seeley, si te dejáramos ir y Broadsky está en ese puerto, le estaríamos entregando a su principal objetivo en bandeja de plata, y todos aquí sabemos que no estás en tus mejores condiciones para enfrentar a alguien así

-¿Puedo ir a mi oficina al menos? dice Booth finalmente después de un minuto completo de silencio mientras analizaba la situación y darse cuenta de que no hay escapatoria de esto.

-Puede ir incluso al Jeffersonian si quisiera, Agente Booth, en lo que al FBI concierne, usted aún está de vacaciones

Booth solo asiente y abandona la sala de conferencias, derrotado por el momento mientras se dirige a su oficina y comienza a pensar en el siguiente movimiento de Broadsky, si él no se encuentra en el puerto, las opciones se abren nuevamente y necesitarán más pistas o un contacto directo con ellos Y eso es el mayor temor de Booth ahora mismo.

Y como movido por una fuerza sobrenatural, su teléfono celular comienza a sonar. Booth solo observa el remitente y duda por unos segundos si contestar o no, sus instintos le gritan que lo que está a punto de escuchar no es para nada bueno.

-Booth - dice el agente al contestar finalmente la llamada.

-Deja los formalismos por un lado, agente, que tu suegro no es cualquier persona. Tenemos una situación de emergencia aquí y no me gusta para nada

-¿Qué sucede, Max? pregunta al agente, su preocupación incrementándose cada segundo.

-Es Russ, Amy recibió una llamada hace una hora preguntando que por que no había llegado a trabajar, no contesta su teléfono celular y su vehículo fue encontrado estrellado contra un poste en medio de la carretera. Esto no me gusta para nada, Seeley y estoy más que seguro que tus fugitivos son los causantes...

-Demonios, Max, voy a mandar unas unidades hacia allá para buscar pistas - dice Booth tomando las llaves de su vehículo mientras se dirige a buscar a Sweets, necesitarán a todo el equipo para resolver esta situación.


	25. Chapter 25

Brennan está sentada en el escritorio de su oficina revisando el último capítulo de su novela mientras acaricia su vientre de manera casi inconsciente, si bien le tomó mucho tiempo admitirlo, se ha dado cuenta de que Andy Lister sí está basado en su compañero y amante. Y en estos momentos está buscando una forma de hacer que ellos dos finalmente den ese salto tan importante que aún no se han decidido a dar. Hacerlo de la misma manera en que ellos lo hicieron sería demasiado forzado además de que decepcionaría mucho a los fans, pero por el contrario agregaría mucha intriga y suspenso a la historia.

Toma una fotografía en su escritorio, específicamente la de ella con Booth y Parker antes de que ambos se fueran al otro lado del mundo, después de poco más de un año, aún no ha entendido por que tomaron decisiones tan apresuradas. Si se hubiera atrevido a dar ese salto, en estos momentos ya estarían viviendo su sueño americano, probablemente casados o planificando la boda Pero el destino les preparó un destino muy diferente, pero no sabe que tanto está a punto de hacerlo una llamada que en ese momento recibe en su celular.

-Brennan - dice la antropóloga con duda al ver al remitente desconocido.

-Voy a ir directo al grano, Dra. Brennan, vamos a resolver esto aquí y ahora - dice una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea tenemos a su hermano Russ secuestrado, y tengo el cañón de mi arma apuntando directamente a su sien. La espero dentro de una hora en el Edificio del Canal 5, sin policía, sin FBI y sin armas. Si no se presenta o vemos el mínimo rastro de que alguien la persigue bueno, solo digamos que va a tener a dos personas en su mesa de autopsias

Y dicho esto, corta en automático la comunicación dejando a la antropóloga en una zozobra tal que el teléfono se le cae de las manos y le toma un tiempo formar un esquema mental de las cosas.

Hannah y Broadsky tienen a Russ. Ambos son capaces de matar a sangre fría. Los dos la odian por diferentes motivos pero el vinculante es Booth. Ella es el objetivo principal de todo este macabro juego de tira y afloja, ya que al asesinarla, la venganza contra Seeley estaría completa.

Es consciente de que esa maniobra es arriesgada y desesperada. Se les acaba el tiempo y no tiene otra forma de obligarla a salir de la seguridad del Jeffersonian. Acaricia su vientre una vez más. Ella ama a su pequeño y no lo pondría en peligro mortal a propósito. El FBI puede rastrearlos y entrar en acción para rescatarlo. No sería la primera vez que lo hacen y ella conoce bien las maniobras y tácticas que utilizan. Tienen un alto margen de efectividad y además Booth comandaría la misión de rescate. Todo saldría bien...

Pero es Russ. Tienen a su hermano. Y están dispuestos a todo.

...

El hombre siente el peróxido de carbono atravesar sus músculos, cauterizándolos junto con su sangre y a pesar de estar amordazado y vendado no puede evitar bramar de dolor sentado en una incómoda silla de madera a la cual se encuentra encadenado de manos y pies.

\- ¡Oh ya cállate! - le dice la rubia con indiferencia quitando el pañuelo empapado en la cáustica sustancia del hombro del hombre que esta inmóvil por el intenso dolor que lo recorre - una esperaría más del hijo del famoso Max Keenan! Asaltante, asesino y fugitivo. ¿Qué no te enseñó nada tu temible papito?

\- Como se nota que jamás has tenido una herida de bala, Hannah... - le dice Broadsky con sarcasmo - el hombre es valiente pero no insensible. Muchos en su posición llorarían de dolor o pedirían clemencia después de esa cauterización brutal, así que voy a darle puntos por solo gritar como hombre. Repito, se nota que jamás has pasado por esta traumática experiencia pero eso todavía puede cambiar...

-¿Me estás amenazando, cariño? - le dice con un destello maligno en sus ojos verde mar.

\- No más que tú, mi cielo - Broadsky sonríe de manera fatal. Puede que Russell Brennan se salve de una u otra manera pero la suerte de la periodista y de la antropóloga ya están echadas e íntimamente ligadas. En la mente de Jacob Broadsky solo hace falta una oportunidad y una bala.

...

Jack entra a la oficina de su jefa con total confianza pero se queda parado en la puerta al verla derramar lágrimas mirando la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Se extraña y sabe que algo no anda bien. Está pasando los cambios hormonales de Angela pero sabe detectar lágrimas de dolor y desesperanza, no por nada estuvo enterrado vivo con la mujer que tiene al frente.

Temperance advierte la presencia de Hodgins y se seca las lágrimas de inmediato. Todavía no ha decidido si informara al FBI del secuestro de Russ o la comunicación de Hannah pero desea escuchar los hallazgos de Jack para seguir sacando conclusiones. Jack entiende que puede pasar y llega hasta el escritorio de Temperance dejando una muestra de metal en un contenedor circular de plástico.

\- Dra. B encontré unas partículas de plomo en los restos de la víctima. Una aleación especial para un tipo específico de bala.

-¿Quieres decir que esas balas no son las comúnmente usadas en cualquier armería?

\- No. Estas son hechas a pedido. ¿Recuerda el caso de los pueblerinos que se mataban entre sí con balas que contenían los huesos de sus antepasados?

\- Si claro, Los Babcock y los Mac Coy - dice moviendo la cabeza al recordar esa disputa ancestral que le había parecido interesante en su momento por el concepto antropológico de posesión y pertenencia de clanes tribales y rivales entre si - Que hay con eso?

\- Oh... pues - dice Hodgings extrañado de que su amiga y jefa no lo notara antes - noto cierto grado de paralelismo con este caso. Ellos se mataban entre sí porque eran castas rivales. Broadsky y Booth son enemigos opuestos entre sí, dispuestos a aniquilarse contando con bajas en ambos bandos.

-¿Quieres decir que a Broadsky no le importaría involucrar a más personas inocentes con tal de lograr su objetivo? Eso ya lo sabíamos de primera mano...

\- Quiero decir que este conflicto debe de resolverse ya o de lo contrario tendremos a Parker enfrentándose al hijo o protegido de Broadsky en unos años. Es un caso de conflicto de intereses. Bien y mal. Solo uno puede prevalecer y será el más fuerte.

\- Se equivoca Dr. Hodgings - le dice Temperance cogiendo su bolso y su abrigo. Abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y vuelve a mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Ha tomado una decisión. Ni Parker ni su hijo nonato van a vivir con el peso de la decisión equivocada de sus padres - en la evolución de las especies se involucran dos factores: fuerza y habilidad y a veces solo se necesita la segunda para sobrevivir.

...

\- Rastreamos al fabricante de las balas y no te va a gustar el descubrimiento - le dice Sweets a Booth que se encuentra en su oficina - es un antiguo compañero de armas tuyo. Amigo en común con Broadsky que lo ha venido surtiendo de material bélico por años. Su último pedido fue un fusil AKM estilizado para funciones de francotirador y con adaptaciones para balas de tres pulgadas o dum-dum - dice el psicólogo derrumbándose de cansancio en el sillón de Booth. Ha trabajado día y noche en el caso y ni siquiera ha tenido un respiro para anunciar su compromiso con Daisy - y un fusil de francotirador adaptado para las balas aleación plomo que describió Hodgings.

\- El AKM se utiliza para blancos en movimiento como vehículos o helicópteros. El otro... es para blancos u objetivos humanos... Broadsky secuestró a Russ.

-¡Dios! ¡¿La Dra. Brennan ya lo sabe?!- le dice el psicólogo levantándose de un salto - ¡pueden utilizarlo como señuelo!

-¡¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en eso, Sweets?! ¡Estos dos ya han llevado esto demasiado lejos! ¡Aún no sabemos cuál va a ser su siguiente paso ni tampoco en donde están! ¡Y yo estoy atrapado en esta estúpida oficina por un tecnicismo! la diatriba de Booth es súbitamente interrumpida por su teléfono celular y se aguanta las ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared, así que mejor decide contestarlo - ¡¿Qué?!

-No te contesto como te mereces, Booth, solo por el hecho de que tenemos una situación aquí

-¿Qué sucede, Hodgins? dice Booth en estado de alerta al notar la preocupación en la voz del entomólogo.

-La Dra. Brennan está desaparecida, ya la buscamos por todo el Jeffersonian, incluyendo el limbo

-¡¿Ya preguntaron en seguridad?! pregunta el agente intentando no perder la compostura.

-Sí, y las cámaras de seguridad muestran que ella salió por su propio pie del laboratorio y pidió un taxi Angela ya está rastreando su celular, te va a enviar la dirección en unos minutos Y antes de que lo preguntes, Parker está bien, está entretenido jugando a las carreras de insectos con Finn

-Gracias Hodgins ¡Demonios! grita Booth cortando la llamada y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo, Agente Booth? pregunta Sweets con temor de preguntar, pero la verdad le preocupa más saber la respuesta.

-Bones se fue del Jeffersonian, probablemente para ir a buscar a Russ - dice Booth comenzando a armar el rompecabezas, su novia no tomaría una decisión tan apresurada sin racionalizarlo antes, aquí hay mano negra, es probable que la hayan contactado directamente a ella y le dieran la dirección de donde encontrarlos - ¡Tú vienes conmigo, Sweets, y por favor, contacta a los refuerzos! - el agente se levanta de su asiento mientras toma las llaves de su auto y le da el teléfono a Sweets.

-¡Espere, Agente Booth! el psicólogo corre detrás del agente y mejor amigo a paso apresurado, aunque apenas si puede llegar al elevador antes de cerrarse totalmente


	26. Chapter 26

Brennan va en el taxi totalmente enfocada en el arma que lleva consigo, si va a enfrentarse a un par de asesinos en serie dispuestos a todo ella también va a dar pelea. Está tan concentrada en su plan que no se ha dado cuenta de que no es la única persona en el taxi aparte del conductor.

-¿Cree que es buena idea cargar un arma a plena luz del día? – Brennan conoce bastante bien esa voz tan jovial y con acento inglés.

-¿Sr. Nigel-Murray? ¿Acaso no estaba en Inglaterra?

-Acabo de regresar, Dra. Brennan… - dice el interno con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su jefa en el mismo taxi que él – estaba a punto de bajarme del taxi para ir a visitarlos a ustedes en el Jeffersonian, pero usted se metió en él antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta… ahora cuénteme, ¿a quién vamos a matar? Y odiaría saber que es al padre del bebé que espera...

Temperance se ríe dejando escapar algo de tensión frente a la pregunta de su joven amigo. Ella va a enfrentarse contra un par de almas negras y el muchachito a su lado le pregunta a quien van a asesinar, así tan campante y suelto de huesos, involucrándose en el peliagudo asunto.

-¿Usted se involucraría en un asesinato sin saber la causa o las circunstancias, Vincent? - ella lo mira condescendientemente y el muchacho le sonríe.

\- Se de primera mano que usted es hiperracional y que puede razonarlo como una necesidad por supervivencia pero además que esto va en contra de sus principios - mira por la ventanilla y vuelve a su mentora - paradójico pero funcional.

\- Según su análisis puedo matar a sangre fría...

\- No sin un buen motivo y ese pequeñín es una inmensa motivación.

\- Su padre es el agente Booth.

\- Entonces vuelvo a mi premisa original. ¿A quién vamos a matar? Porque no voy a dejarla ir sola y embarazada para que el difunto al final sea yo a manos del padre del bebé.

\- Parece que volver a Estados Unidos le templo los nervios, Vincent.

\- Solo por fuera, Dra. Brennan y déjeme recordarle que las primeras armas de fuego que llegaron a América no vinieron en el Mayflower ya que todos eran cristianos practicantes, sino en los barcos de piratas y...

\- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... - dice Temperance terminando de llenar la cacerina del revolver.

...

\- Escúchame Booth - dice Angela intentando calmar a su amigo que está dando vueltas sin rumbo a bordo de su SUV por todo DC - Brennan apago su teléfono y la última ubicación GPS es en la Av. Pennington con Kelly. Iba a bordo de un taxi de la empresa Thompson y estoy ingresando a su servidor para encontrar el vehículo y obtener la ruta completa.

\- Dirás que estás hackeando el servidor de Thompson Cars - dice Sweets completando la frase.

-¡Estoy en Pennington con Kelly, Angela! - dice Booth mirando a todos lados. Gente caminando, autos, oficinas, semáforos... ¿cómo rayos iba a encontrarla entre tanta gente?

-¡Lo tengo! - grita la artista al otro lado de la línea - Toyota Yaris Gris de placa ADR675, propiedad de Richard Swen. En este momento te doy la última ubicación... - pasan unos minutos y la artista suelta un bufido de frustración - Demonios, Temperance!

-¡¿Qué ocurre Angela?! - dice el agente en el colmo de la desesperación - donde esta Bones?

\- El conductor corto el seguimiento satelital por GPS - dice la mujer evidentemente frustrada - no tengo su última ubicación...

-¡Maldita sea! - dice Booth golpeando con los puños el volante del auto - ¡¿por qué rayos haría eso?!

Angela sabía de antemano la respuesta pero Sweets fue más rápido para contestar.

\- Porque la Dra. Brennan pensó en todo como el genio que es. Por eso, después de apagar su propio celular, le pidió al conductor que desconectara su móvil también para que no puedan rastrearla ni ubicarla por el servidor del servicio de taxi. Quiere resolver este asunto sola.

\- De mujer a mujer y eso es lo más escalofriante porque van a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias - dice Angela conteniendo el miedo para que no se note en el temblor de su voz.

\- ¡Va a enfrentarse a Hannah! - brama Booth loco de ira - ¡y yo no sé dónde diablos esta!

\- Va a enfrentarse a Hannah - repite Sweets y agrega - con la premisa de que su hermano y su hijo deben sobrevivir así que...

\- Va a matarla... por eso no quiere que la ubiquen - dice Seeley apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos - ¡no quiere que seamos sus cómplices!

...

-¡No vas a subir conmigo, Vincent! - le dice Temperance por enésima vez a su joven ex-interno - ¡te agradezco el acompañarme hasta aquí pero no debes involucrarte más!

\- Puedo testificar en la corte, Dra. Brennan! - le dice el muchacho desesperado por detenerla - diré que tuvo una crisis nerviosa por el secuestro de su hermano y con el agravante del embarazo, su sistema produjo un coctel de hormonas imposible de detener, eso y el estrés por la muerte de una amiga cercana como Rebecca Stinson, la llevo al límite y por eso llego hasta el asesinato.

\- Rebecca y yo no éramos amigas cercanas... aunque quizá, con un poco de tiempo pudimos llegar a serlo, más que nada por Parker.

-No la dejare ir sola, Dra. Brennan... Temperance - dice tomando su mano entre las suyas - usted me enseño todo lo que se y no voy a ser el cobarde que siempre soy... ¡iré con usted y fin de la discusión! - su decisión sorprende a la antropóloga que se encoge de hombros e ingresa por las escaleras de emergencia, iniciando el lento ascenso a la azotea acompañada por su fiel interno.

\- Vincent...

-¿Sí, Dra. Brennan?

\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo aun en contra de tus temores y miedos. Lo aprecio mucho.

\- No se preocupe - le dice sonriendo - al final tendré una excelente historia que contar a mis hijos en el futuro. De cómo su padre acompaño en la más grande aventura de su vida a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo.

\- Voy a matar a alguien, Sr. Nigel-Murray - le recuerda Temperance mientras sigue escalando por la escalera de emergencia - no creo que sea un buen cuento para la hora de dormir.

...

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Su teléfono está apagado! - grita Hannah en el colmo de la desesperación. Vuelve su mirada al hombre maniatado en la silla y de una patada lo hace caer boca arriba con todo y mueble.

\- Cálmate Hannah! Ella no va a dejar morir a su hermano - dice el hombre con el fusil a la espalda y municiones en su alforja - es demasiado leal para hacerlo.

\- Como se nota que no sabes la historia de los hermanitos Brennan, Jakey... - le dice la rubia cogiendo a Russ por la solapa con ambas manos y levantándolo hasta colocarlo en la posición horizontal - esta escoria abandono a la antropóloga cuando solo

tenía quince años de edad y por su cobardía, ella paso tres largos años en casas de crianza y orfanatorios donde se volvió la autómata que es ahora.

\- ¡Maldita mi suerte! - dice Jacob volviéndose hacia su cómplice - ¡y recién se te ocurre decirlo! ¡Ella no va a venir, entonces!

\- No digas estupideces, Jakey - le dice la mujer sonriendo malévolamente - por supuesto que va a venir. Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace seis años ten por seguro que ella no hubiera movido un solo musculo pero como tuvo un excelente maestro en el area de sensibilización humana, es capaz de venir así sea por el hermano ausente, indiferente, que debió de cuidarla y protegerla en reemplazo de los padres... ella es mejor que tú en ese aspecto Russell Brennan. Es una maldita desgraciada pero es leal con su gente a pesar de las traiciones y eso si es de admirar.

Russell había aguantado las lágrimas hasta donde pudo pero al escuchar las últimas frases de Hannah se derrumbó. Su hermana iba a ir a rescatarlo arriesgándose y arriesgando a su bebe cuando el no hizo nada por ella. Nunca.

Hannah vio desmoronarse al mayor de los Brennan y supo que su cometido estaba cumplido.

\- Espero que sea como dices, Hannah. Voy a mi posición en la torre de construcción y vigilare su llegada desde ahí - abrió la puerta para irse pero regreso sobre sus pasos y cogió a la periodista de la nuca con la mano derecha para besarla apasionadamente. Iba a matarla desde la azotea pero no podía negar que le atraía su aura de maldad.

"Son un buen par de enfermos - pensó Russ en medio de su desgracia - ¡que no daría por soltarme y tener al alcance de mis manos una pistola!"

Broadsky se separó de la mujer, que no había opuesto resistencia a su beso y sin decir nada salió con paso firme de aquella buhardilla en lo alto del canal 5.

...

-¡Por favor Señor, suélteme! ¡Yo no sé nada de nada! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico!

Richard Swen suplicaba esposado desde el capo de su taxi, lo suficientemente asustado como para no entender lo que el furioso agente del FBI le preguntaba.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo quiero saber a dónde llevaste a una mujer sola desde el instituto Jeffersonian! ¡¿Puedes recordarlo?!

-¡Booth, lo estás bloqueando! - Sweets se acercó al aterrorizado hombre y le hablo suavemente - Sr. Swen creo que empezamos mal. Voy a sacarle las esposas...

-¡Va a correr Sweets! ¡Estás loco! - le grita Booth al borde de la insania.

Sweets le quita las esposas pero le enseña el arma en su cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Mire usted no es culpable de nada. No lo estamos acusando absolutamente de nada.

-¿Y porque me esposó este policía? - dice el robusto y menudo hombre pelirrojo, medio calvo y con bigote de brocha.

-¡La madre de mi hijo subió a su taxi y no sabemos dónde está! ¡Está embarazada de cinco meses! - le dice mirándolo a los ojos en plena desesperación.

\- Ah, ¿la embarazada de ojos azules? Pero ella no estaba...uh- dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad - no estaba sola en el taxi. Había un joven esperándola dentro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dicen los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

\- Los deje en la puerta del canal 5. Ella tenía una pistola en la mano y el chico tenía un extraño acento británico. Puedo jurar que se moría de miedo porque la mujer hablaba de matar a alguien.

-¡Dios... Bones! ¡Bones! - dice Booth corriendo hacia la SUV.

-¡Gracias Sr. Swen! - dice Sweets corriendo detrás de Booth. Sube a la camioneta mientras Booth enciende el auto y quema las llantas al salir disparado hacia el canal 5.

...

Parker entra corriendo a la oficina de Bones para decirle que ganó la carrera de bichos con Finn además de diez dólares con su súper rápido escarabajo moteado, cuando se dio cuenta que la antropóloga no estaba en el lugar. Dejó a su nueva mascota sobre el escritorio, en la pecera donde Jack Hodgings le había construido un hábitat decente para cualquier bicho que se respete y salió corriendo a buscarla. Nada en la plataforma, ni en las oficinas de sus tíos, ni en las mesas de disecciones, ni en el mini limbo. A él no le gustaba bajar al sótano de almacenamiento al que su padre había rebautizado como el limbo pero al darse cuenta que era el último lugar donde buscar antes de llamar a su padre y que tenga a todas las patrullas de DC buscando a la antropóloga. Toma aire y repitiéndose mentalmente que ya era un muchacho grande, decidió ir hacia el limbo. Bajó las escaleras ampliamente alumbradas y entró rápidamente. No estaba ahí y los cajones alumbrados con luz blanca le infundían un sentimiento que se agudizaba en su estómago.

Retrocedió de espaldas mirando hasta el último nivel, el que llegaba casi al techo. Pasó saliva mirando a ambos lados. Quería voltear pero no podía. Algo en la inmaculada y solitaria blancura de la habitación atraía sus ojos como un imán.

Siguió retrocediendo sin dejar de sentirse abrumado por la solemnidad de la habitación... calculaba unos metros más y llegaría a la puerta pero su retirada fue bruscamente impedida por un cuerpo solido detrás de él.

\- Este es el corredor de los pasos perdidos, de las almas en busca de eterno descanso... es donde vienen a parar los restos de asesinatos no resueltos.

Parker ahogo un grito y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en el piso al doblarse sus rodillas en plena sorpresa. Volteo con cuidado y vio un rostro melancólico y conocido frente a él.

\- ¿Fisher?

\- Hola hijo negado de la Dra. Brennan - dijo sonriendo de lado con un suspiro de resignación - lamento lo de tu mamá.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso - dijo el niño bruscamente cambiando el tema - estoy buscando a Bones.

\- La vi saliendo del Jeffersonian hace una hora más o menos.

\- Pero... ¡nosotros no podemos salir del Jeffersonian! - dice el muchacho empezando a asustarse en serio - el asesino esta libre y puede hacerle daño!


	27. Chapter 27

Brennan llega a la azotea del canal 5 con Vincent. El joven inglés iba a acompañarla en la búsqueda de la reportera por los pequeños cubículos de la azotea pero la antropóloga le pidió que se quedara oculto y que solo saliera en caso de fuerza mayor. Se plantó en medio de la azotea con el arma oculta en su sobretodo y la llamo.

-¡Hannah! ¡Aquí estoy como quedamos! ¡Libera a mi hermano!

Unos aplausos provenientes de un lado de la azotea la obligaron a voltear hacia el lugar. La reportera aplaudía con una sonrisa sardónica yendo hacia ella. Tenía la pistola que uso para matar a Rebecca Stinson oculta en la pretina del pantalon.

-¡Todo un ejemplo de amor fraternal! ¡Qué belleza!- cambia su sonrisa por una expresión casi de enfado. Esperaba algo más elaborado por parte de ella - Realmente eres una idiota, Temperance... ¿Dejarte matar así por un cobarde que te abandonó a tu suerte cuando debió de protegerte con su vida?

\- Es una variable repetitiva en mi vida, Hannah - le dice la antropóloga en una clara alusión a la relación de la rubia con el agente - pero eso no significa que no pueda perdonar, olvidar y seguir adelante. Te sugeriría hacer lo mismo y entregarte.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? - dice la reportera sorprendida. Mira el rostro de la antropóloga y recuerda una frase de Seeley "...ella no puede mentir, no tiene claro el concepto entre broma y burla..." -¡Oh por Cristo! ¡Lo estás diciendo en serio! - la retorcida mezcla de despecho y traición detona la rabia de la reportera - ¡¿Crees que voy a entregarme para que tu vivas tu vida doble sin ningún problema?!

-¿Vida doble? ¿A eso te referías cuando llamaste por teléfono y sugeriste un matrimonio entre Booth y yo? - dice empezando a entender la razón de su súbito cambio de personalidad - nosotros no estamos casados, bueno, no todavía…

Hannah se fija en la figura de Temperance. Está algo subida de peso y sus mejillas empiezan a rellenarse, el sobretodo se expande al llegar a su vientre... ¡no puede ser!

\- ¡Estás embarazada! - grita la reportera sin poder creerlo - ¡otro hijo! ¡Vas a tener otro hijo en la clandestinidad!

\- ¿Clandestinidad? ¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo...

-¡No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo, Temperance! ¡Vas a darle otro hijo a Seeley y mantenerlo oculto como el otro bebé que tienen!

\- Hannah en verdad no sé a que bebé te refieres. Imagino que todo este incidente te hace vivir episodios de paranoia y alucinación pero este es mi primer hijo... - Temperance toma conciencia de que están hablando demasiado y no llega a nada con la liberación de Russ - pero yo no vine a hablar de esto; sino a que sueltes a mi hermano.

-¡Ay, Tempe! - sonríe la reportera moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad - ¿eres un genio en verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes que es una trampa y no vas a salir viva de aquí? Lo siento por el bebé pero no va a nacer...

Mientras las mujeres están enfrascadas en una pelea verbal, Russ ve y escucha con desesperación los planes de Hannah desde el cuartucho en la azotea. Lucha contra las cadenas que lo sostienen a la silla y cae al suelo de costado, logrando desbaratar un brazo y zafando una mano.

Vincent escucha el ruido proveniente del cuarto al lado de donde se esconde y piensa que es una pelea. Su instinto de conservación y primer impulso es permanecer quieto y escondido pero al ver la valentía de su ex-maestra decide ingresar sigilosamente a la habitación, encontrando a Russell Brennan intentando sacar las piernas de las cadenas con las que se mantiene aprisionado a la silla pues ya ha logrado zafar ambas manos con dificultad y la herida del hombro ha vuelto a sangrar.

-¿Quién eres tú? - dice Russ intentando sonar intimidante pero la acción provoca todo lo contrario ya que el ex-becario se arrodilla a su lado, despojándolo de las cadenas y ayudándolo a incorporarse sosteniéndolo por los hombros y pasándole un brazo encima.

\- Cálmese Sr. Brennan - le dice el muchacho más para sí mismo que para el adulto aturdido a su lado - vamos a caminar despacio hacia las escaleras y lo dejare ahí para regresar a ayudar a la Dra. Brennan.

\- No me has respondido, niño, pero gracias - el hombre se apoya en el muchacho y recuerda - ¿dónde están Booth y su dichoso FBI? ¿No deberían cubrirle la espalda a Tempe? ¿No es una operación monitoreada?

\- La Dra. Brennan sabe lo que hace y como lo hace, señor - dice Vincent sacándolo del cuarto y caminando lentamente hacia la salida de emergencia. Entiende

que su hermano no tiene la menor idea del enorme riesgo que está corriendo la mujer embarazada al ir sin respaldo a enfrentar a ese par de asesinos y no desea incomodar más al hombre herido. Abre la puerta y deja a Russ sentado a un lado de la escalera - llamaré al personal encargado para su rescate.

\- Tu nombre, niño - le dice Russ sin soltarlo y mirándolo a los ojos - tengo que decirle a mis hijas que todavía hay buenos hombres en el mundo y necesito dar ejemplos.

\- Vincent - el ex-becario suelta el agarre de Russ sobre su chaqueta y sonríe - soy uno de los internos de su hermana. Quédese aquí e inmediatamente vendrán por usted.

...

\- ¡Más rápido Sweets! ¡Maldita sea, corre más rápido! ¿Que no te ejercitas, muchacho del demonio?!

Sweets está casi sin aire subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras del canal 5. Decidieron no hacer un escándalo y pedir refuerzos mientras solicitaban la evacuación íntegra del edificio. Booth terminó de coordinar con los policías, personal médico y equipo SWAT para colocarse un chaleco antibalas al igual que el psicólogo y correr los casi catorce pisos de escaleras esperando llegar a tiempo todavía.

-¡Booth! ¡No puedo creer que corra así teniendo casi cuarenta años! - dice el psicólogo resoplando - ¡debe ser la adrenalina! - Llegan al término de las escaleras encontrando a un malherido Russ ya inconsciente.

\- ¡Russ! ¡¿Puedes oírme! Russell?! - Booth comprueba que su cuñado sigue con vida y coge su móvil para solicitar apoyo médico - ¡despejadas las escaleras! ¡Solicito personal médico en las escaleras del último piso! ¡Civil herido! ¡Repito. Civil herido!

-¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como formas tu vida perfecta con Seeley! - dice la periodista sacando el arma de su cintura al mismo tiempo que Temperance extrae el arma de su sobretodo. Ambas se apuntan mirándose a los ojos.

\- Tú lo dejaste, Hannah. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. Hazte a un lado. Es la única vez que voy a pedírtelo.

-¡Tú lo dejaste primero, maldita! - le grita la rubia - ¡le dinamitaste el corazón y yo lo curé después de tu huida a las Molucas! ¡Él es mío!

\- Técnicamente ningún ser humano puede pertenecer a otro, Hannah pero... - Temperance palidece. Un descuido, un paso en falso y tanto ella como su bebé morirían a manos de la mujer que en un tiempo determinado consideró una amiga - entiendo lo

que dices porque si hay un sentimiento de entrega y pertenencia entre Seeley y yo. Estaba asustada y decidí rechazarlo para que pueda encontrar a alguien ideal para él y tú parecías serlo...

\- ¡Yo soy su ideal! ¡Él debe amarme a mí! - le grita la mujer empezando a impacientarse - ¡te embarazaste para retenerlo!

\- El bebe es de inseminación artificial, Hannah... yo estaba dispuesta a dejártelo para vivir tranquila con mi hijo.

\- ¡¿Y?! - dice la rubia amartillando el arma. El clic de la pistola saca a Temperance de su estado contemplativo y vuelve a concentrarse en la rubia teniendo como blanco su corazón - ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!

\- Que me ama y yo a él - dice cogiendo el arma con ambas manos y amartillándola también - ¡no puedo dejar que arruines eso!

-¡Viniste a matarme! - la rubia fija su blanco en el vientre de la antropóloga -

¡eres una...!

Broadsky mira la escena desde la cabina telescópica de la máquina de construcción ubicada a cuadras del lugar. Podría dejarlas matarse entre sí pero se quedaría sin la satisfacción de la venganza cumplida, así que acomoda el rifle y apunta, viendo por la mirilla del fusil hasta encontrar el momento perfecto.

Booth y Sweets llegan a la azotea para ver a ambas mujeres apuntándose y antes de nada se escucha un disparo... con eco. ¿O son en realidad dos disparos?

Tres. Tres cuerpos tirados en la azotea y un francotirador en Dios sabe donde. Lo único que el agente especial Seeley Booth sabe a ciencia cierta es que la sangre que tiñe la azotea es real y que ninguno de los cuerpos da señales de vida.

Sweets y él están parapetados detrás de un muro, al lado de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia y las lágrimas le bloquean la vista... El muchacho inglés intentó bloquear la bala pero Broadsky fue más rápido... yace boca abajo en un charco de sangre que se va haciendo más grande a medida que su cuerpo inerte se desangra. Temperance está boca arriba y con la cara vuelta en la dirección contraria a él. No se mueve ni reacciona y él sabe que la ha perdido.

Después de varios minutos se levanta de su improvisado refugio ante los gritos de Sweets que le ruega volver y ya no le importa si Broadsky le atraviesa el pecho sorpresivamente con una de sus balas explosivas... llega hasta los tres cuerpos y cae de rodillas, sin fuerzas. Hannah tiene la mirada ausente y sus ojos verdes, fríos y sin vida, están fijos en un punto... Seeley se fija en la trayectoria y ve una armazón telescópica de construcción a dos cuadras de ahí. Maldito Jacob. Lo tenía todo planeado...

...

Sweets corre detrás de Booth al darse cuenta que está desprotegido pues ha soltado el arma al caer de rodillas frente a la masacre que ha hecho Broadsky. Pasa frente a Seeley y revisa los signos vitales de Brennan en la carótida. Siente el pulso y escucha que inhala fuertemente. Seeley lo aparta de un empellón y la toma en brazos. Su saco se moja en automático con un líquido caliente... ¡está herida pero viva!

La levanta en brazos y corre con ella hacia la salida de emergencia y luego baja los catorce pisos sin sentirlo. Sweets corre detrás de él. Confirmó que el joven interno y la periodista sí perdieron la vida en el atentado al tomarles el pulso y no sentir nada bajo la piel de sus venas. Espera no correr con la misma suerte cuando Booth se entere porque la Dra. Brennan tiene un balazo en el hombro izquierdo que al ingresar en la recreación grafica del Angelatron coincidirá con su ubicación y calibre de arma. El joven psicólogo había disparado una fracción de segundo antes contra la antropóloga para que caiga desplomada casi al mismo tiempo del disparo de Broadsky, salvándole la vida en una maniobra arriesgada y poco menos que letal pero era la única alternativa... solo esperaba que Booth lo entendiera así.

...

Después de hacer el disparo, Broadsky es detenido en seco por un puñetazo de Max Keenan cuando intenta salir del edificio en donde estaba.

-¡Qué esperas, maldito! ¡Dispara de una maldita vez! - dice el francotirador en el suelo mientras sangre emana de su boca por el puñetazo recibido mientras ve al hombre mayor apuntándole con un arma de alto calibre - ¡Hazlo como lo hiciste con Kirby y tantos otros!

-Ellos me dieron un motivo, pero no habían llegado tan lejos como tú, maldito bastardo... - dice el anciano dándole una patada en las costillas al asesino frente a él, soportando las ganas de apretar el gatillo en esos instantes - secuestraste a mi hijo y tienes las vidas de mi hija y mi nieto pendiendo de un hilo, la muerte es demasiado buena para ti, voy a hacer de tu vida en prisión tan miserable que vas a querer haberte ido al infierno desde el día en que naciste...

Y terminando de decir esto, Broadsky queda totalmente inconsciente al recibir un culatazo por parte de Max Keenan.


	28. Chapter 28

Todo el equipo está reunido en la sala de espera del hospital. El más preocupado de todos es Booth quien sigue paseándose desde hace más de una hora.

-¿Podrías calmarte, Booth? dice Angela rompiendo el silencio ya cansada de ver al novio de su mejor amiga haciendo un agujero en el suelo me estás mareando de tanto verte caminar en círculos

-Angela

-No digas nada, Booth, todos estamos igual de preocupados que tú, pero sabemos que debemos esperar El doctor ya te dijo que el bebé está fuera de peligro y afortunadamente la única herida que tiene está en el hombro

Booth solo asiente mientras baja la mirada al niño de diez años que está profundamente dormido en el regazo de la artista. El niño se desmoronó completamente cuando le contaron lo que pasó en esa azotea, incluso se encerró en la oficina de Brennan por una hora entera y no salió de ahí hasta que Angela habló con él y le dijo que todo estaba bien y que Brennan solo necesitaba una cirugía para sacarle la bala del hombro.

El agente finalmente se rinde y se sienta junto a ella y juega con los rizos de su hijo mientras piensa en como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera sido más cuidadoso con sus decisiones, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, no le extrañaría para nada que su hijo lo odiara después de todo esto

-¿Papá? ¿Ya salió Bones de la operación? - dice con voz adormilada al sentir a su progenitor junto a él.

-No, Parker, Bones aun está en esa sala, es probable que se tarden un par de horas más en sacarle la bala

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Papá? pregunta Parker mientras algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos - ¿por qué arriesgó su vida y la de mi hermanito así? ¿Acaso ya no quiere vivir? ¿Acaso ya no quiere estar con nosotros?

-No es nada de eso, Parker - dice el agente tomando al niño entre sus brazos mientras élse aguanta las ganas de llorar también, el niño debe saber la verdad Bones, ella ella recibió una llamada donde le decían que tenían a Tío Russ secuestrado y que lo iban a matar si ella no se presentaba en esa azotea de hecho él está también en este mismo hospital, aunque no ha recuperado el conocimiento, podremos ir a verlo más tarde si quieres

El niño solo responde asintiendo contra el pecho de su padre mientras comienza a quedarse dormido nuevamente.

-¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? se oye a una doctora que se adentra en la sala de espera haciendo que todos los miembros del equipo se pongan de pie, pero es Booth quien se adelanta de un salto y dos pasos Usted debe de ser el Agente Booth - dice la doctora viendo al hombre del que todas las enfermeras han estado hablando desde que entró con su novia en brazos a la sala de emergencias solo vengo a decirle que la cirugía fue exitosa y que su esposa ya se encuentra en una habitación privada, despertará en algunos minutos y puede entrar a verla si quiere... y tal como el Sr. Hodgins pidió, hemos preparado dos sillones para que usted y el niño puedan sentarse sin problemas

-Gracias dice el agente sonriendo y finalmente comenzando a llorar a espaldas del resto de sus amigos mientras observan a Booth caminando hacia la habitación con el niño en brazos, solo espera que ella despierte pronto.

El agente finalmente se queda parado en la puerta de la habitación en la que está su novia, aun no sabe si entrar o no debido a que no sabe en que condiciones se encuentra en estos momentos. Finalmente se arma de valor y decide entrar, y la visión lo acongoja: Brennan está con una mascarilla de oxígeno y un monitor fetal mientras algunos vendajes cubren su hombro izquierdo. Booth coloca a su hijo aun dormido sobre uno de los sillones mientras se dirige a la cama y toma la mano de la antropóloga, hay una ligera reacción pero ella no despierta

-Bones, lo siento, sé que tenía que estar ahí para ustedes, y debido a mi falta de previsión ahora tenemos a un asesino en serie suelto y casi se me va el alma al verte ahí tirada en el suelo y desangrándote - Booth lleva la mano hasta su boca y le da un dulce beso Bones Temperanceyo yo no sé que haría si algo te pasara, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo

-Lo siento, Booth, yo no, yo no quería preocuparlos tanto - dice Brennan entre lágrimas mientras ve a su novio de reojo, empezando a acostumbrar su vista a la luz que inunda la habitación ahora me doy cuenta de mi imprudencia y falta de sentido común al irme hasta allá sola esperando salir con vida del enfrentamiento...

-¡Bones! dice Booth abalanzándose sobre su novia al ver que está totalmente despierta y quitándose la mascarilla, pero un gemido de dolor los hace detener el abrazo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mi brazo! dice la antropóloga tomando su hombro y notando de inmediato que está vendado y un poco ensangrentado - ¿Qué pasó, Booth? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Temperance? dice Booth calmadamente mientras piensa en las cosas que pudieron haber pasado mientras ella comienza a rememorar.

-Recuerdo estar frente a frente con Hannah y con ella diciéndome sus justificaciones para armar todo este embrollo ambas estábamos a punto de presionar el gatillo, pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino y me hizo pensarlo dos veces, después solo sentí un ardor en el hombro y luego. Nada...

-Bones, entraste en shock después de recibir un disparo de fuego amigo demasiado amigo - dice Booth medio en serio y medio en broma, después se las va arreglar con el psicólogo y explicarle los reglamentos de portación de armas y disparar contra civiles en una situación de rehenes.

-Booth - dice Brennan con cara de no estoy para bromas, pero pronto recuerda un pequeño detalle, aún no sabe que ha pasado exactamente - ¿Qué pasó en esa azotea? ¿Están todos bien? ¿En dónde está Russ?

-Cálmate, Bones, por favor, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por nuestro hijo Russ está bien, aún no ha despertado de su cirugía, Hannah está muerta por un disparo que el mismo Broadsky efectuó, y él aún está desaparecido

-Oh - es lo único que alcanza a decir la antropóloga al asimilar la situación, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se olvidó de mencionar un nombre. espera, ¿Y Vincent? ¿Qué pasó con Vincent Nigel-Murray?

Booth no necesita abrir la boca para que Brennan lo entienda a la perfección, ese rostro de melancolía es el mismo que usa cuando debe de informarle a una persona que la víctima del asesinato en el que están trabajando es uno de sus familiares

-Bones Broadsky hizo un disparo perfecto cuyo blanco era matarlas a Hannah y a ti de un solo disparo, y Vincent él. Oh Dios

-Él se interpuso en la trayectoria y recibió el disparo por mí - termina de deducir Brennan mientras su novio asiente.

Brennan ya no lo puede soportar más y finalmente rompe en llanto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Una vida por otra, intercambio equivalente. Dirían algunos, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario, se sesgó una vida con un futuro prometedor y en la flor de su juventud por la de dos personas que se vieron metidas en ese embrollo por la imprudencia de una de ellas

-¿Bones? se oye una vocecita proveniente de detrás del agente, esta llama poderosamente la atención de la antropóloga quien levanta la mirada para ver a Parker sobándose los ojos y bostezando.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el rostro se le ilumina al niño quien corre a abrazar a la mujer en la camilla, pero es movido un poco hacia atrás por su padre.

-Cuidado, campeón, recuerda que Bones acaba de salir de una operación.

-Déjalo Booth ven aquí Park.

El niño se abraza a la antropóloga y empieza a llorar. No habría podido soportar perderla a ella también inmediatamente después de Rebecca. Temperance comprende todo lo que le hizo sufrir al niño y a su padre al intentar tomar la justicia por sus propias manos y lo abraza más fuerte, dejándolo llorar todo lo que desee.

…

El hombre despierta de su inconsciencia y se ve encadenado a una silla de madera en lo alto de una azotea. El olor de la madera quemándose y el crepitar de la leña lo sacaron de su sopor mientras la cabeza le taladraba de dolor por el culatazo recibido horas atrás ¡Max!

¡Max Keenan lo tenía prisionero! La ironía de tenerlo atado al igual como él tuvo a su hijo mayor y la fogata encendida en lo alto de un edificio le dieron una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Iba a matarlo igual que a Kirby.

Por un momento pensó en que no tenía nada que perder. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni nadie a quien le hiciese verdadera falta. Hace años que había aprendido a dejar atrás todo vestigio de apego a otro ser humano y sus esporádicas aventuras de paso no habían dejado huella en su vida ni en su alma. La rubia periodista tenía la misma loca sed de venganza pero el revanchismo que mostraba era demasiado para Jacob Broadsky. Le atraía físicamente pero eso no era suficiente para dejarla con vida y llevarla con él en sus correrías por el mundo, eliminando objetivos ella no era Paula. Se sorprendió con ese pensamiento y trato de alejarlo de su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Paula fue un intento inconsciente por recuperar algo de humanidad en medio de su loca carrera de limpiador y sicario. Nunca pensó que ella podría pagar el precio de sus actos. Ante sus ojos él era un instrumento para corregir los errores del sistema corrupto de justicia que dejaba asesinos y delincuentes impunes en las calles. De cierto modo y si fuera creyente, se creería que era el azote de Dios.

De todas maneras y en resumidas cuentas, su carrera como asesino en serie justiciero acabaría en cualquier momento. Max Keenan no le iba a perdonar todo lo que le había hecho a su familia y tal como indicaba la ley de talión, se cobraría la vida de Temperance con la de él.

Suspiró mirando el cielo azul. La antropóloga no era uno de sus objetivos. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y la cólera, por la impotencia y la venganza. Volvió a mover la cabeza. Si no hubiera tenido esos sentimientos por Paula, jamás hubiera matado a la Dra. Brennan ni tendría a su padre a punto de quemarlo a lo bonzo en medio de esa paz y tranquilidad engañosa.

¿Acaso amaba a Paula? ¿Por eso se había aliado con la alimaña de Hannah Burley? ¿Para demostrarle a Seeley que él podía deshacer su mundo de un solo disparo, así como él lo había hecho con Paula? Si bien es cierto Booth no jaló el gatillo, le contó a Paula todo el cataclismo en lo que estaba envuelto y eso la orillo al suicidio en automático

-Espero que esas lágrimas sean porque ya te pusiste a cuentas con Dios

La voz del exconvicto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Lágrimas? No se había dado cuenta que había empezado a derramar algunas con el recuerdo de Paula y miró al hombre que tenía al frente con rabia. Jamás había aparentado debilidad delante de nadie y mucho menos quería demostrarlo delante de quien sería su asesino.

-No importa por que sean. Solo termina lo que empezaste y que sea rápido.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes, maldito bastardo le dijo Max Keenan con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y mucho menos ahora que tengo la satisfacción de verte llorar. Espero que no supliques por tu vida porque se me caería la imagen que tengo de ti,

-¡Acaba de una vez, Keenan! le grita Broadsky mirándolo a los ojos ¡si vas a cobrarte tu venganza, hazlo como un hombre!

-¿Así como tú? ¿Matando gente inocente? ¿Dejando niños huérfanos?

-¡Ese fue un error de la maldita periodista!

-¡Ese fue tu error empezar a matar gente como si fueras Dios! ¡Tú no decides quien vive y quien muere!

-¿Estamos en lo mismo, no Max?

-No me compares contigo, sanguijuela yo asesiné por mi familia. Tú tienes unos retorcidos ideales acerca de justicia e impunidad que te hacen poner por encima de todos los demás mortales. En realidad le haría un favor al mundo sin embargo tengo mejores planes para ti que simplemente matarte.


	29. Chapter 29

El doctor ingresa a la habitación de Temperance para evaluar el progreso de la antropóloga. Ve a un hombre dormido en el sillón al lado de la cama. Tiene una de sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la mano derecha de la mujer dormida también en la cama de hospital y hay un niño rubio dormido semisentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyado en las cobijas de la cama mientras la paciente tiene la otra mano sobre sus rizos. El médico sonríe ante la imagen familiar y camina lentamente hacia el hombre para informarle acerca del estado de su paciente pero es el niño quien despierta al sentir su presencia en la habitación.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hermanito?- pregunta el niño levantando la cabeza medio adormilado todavía.

-Tu hermanito está muy bien, considerando que tu mami tiene una herida de bala que le destrozo la clavícula

-¿Doctor? Booth despierta al escuchar la voz del médico ¿Cómo está Temperance? ¿Y el bebé?

-Bueno, como le decía a su hijo, el bebé se encuentra muy bien. Está estable y no sufrió ningún episodio de estrés intrauterino. El pequeño es bastante resistente.

-¿Es un varón? pregunta Temperance abriendo los ojos y mirando al médico.

-Pues sí señora, el feto es de sexo masculino - el médico pausa al ver las caras largas de los padres frente a él que contrastan con la pose de victoria del niño, cree saber la razón y lo ha visto muchas veces en su carrera - ¿Sucede algo? Oh, ya entiendo esperaban una niña - dice el galeno dirigiéndoles una sonrisa comprensiva, pero Booth lo interrumpe

-No se trata de eso sea niño o niña no nos afecta en mucho, pero queríamos saberlo al mismo tiempo que veíamos el sonograma en vivo y en directo

Brennan está a punto de replicarle por hablar en nombre de todos, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que tiene razón... Aun no puede explicar bien el por que, pero coincide con Booth en que quería hacer las cosas con este bebé lo más normales posibles.

-Entiendo, pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, solo iré a pedirle a una enfermera la máquina y dentro de unos minutos podremos ver a tu hermanito - dice el galeno colocando una mano sobre la maraña de cabellos del niño sobre la camilla.

La enfermera regresa con el aparato y después de acomodar a Temperance y colocar el gel en su vientre, pueden ver las imágenes del bebé en la pantalla. Está mucho más grande y al igual que la primera vez, se mueve al sentir el mango del ecógrafo pasando sobre él.

\- Muy bien Sres. Booth, aquí está el pequeño...

Pueden ver que efectivamente el pequeño feto es varón y que solo se deja ver por un segundo, ya que después cambia la posición de sus piernas y se chupa el dedo.

\- Vaya, un puritano como su padre... - bromea Temperance cuando el pequeño se mueve.

\- Se ve que tiene el carácter de mamá - dice Booth sonriendo - manifiesta lo que no le gusta, inmediatamente.

\- Ahora que sabemos que es un varón, ¿qué nombre le vamos a poner? -dice Parker mirando la pantalla entusiasmado mientras el médico va guardando el equipo junto con la enfermera, retirándose de la habitación y dejando a la familia deliberar el nombre de su nuevo integrante.

\- Seeley, hay un nombre que me gustaría ponerle, así sea como segundo nombre... él salvó mi vida.

-¡¿Vas a ponerle Lancelot?! - le dice Booth con una mueca de espanto.

\- ¿Lancelot? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sweets en el tiroteo de la azotea?

\- Permíteme un momento, mi amor - dice levantando a Parker en brazos y saliendo con el de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Qué haces?! - el niño se sorprende al ser sacado con rapidez del cuarto de hospital y cree que su padre no desea que el participe en lo concerniente a su hermano - ¿no me quieres ahí, no es cierto?

\- El tema del tiroteo no es... - suspira moviendo la cabeza - no deseo que te sientas mal al escuchar cosas para las que todavía eres pequeño...

\- Sé que fue Tío Lance quien le disparó a Mamá... ¡Digo! ¡A Temperance! ¡A Bones! - dice el muchachito algo asustado por la reacción de su padre al mirarlo con la mandíbula desencajada al escuchar decirle a Temperance "Mamá" - Tía Angie me conto todo. Se también que Vincent se interpuso entre la bala y ella y - aprieta los puños y la mandíbula como su padre - que el asesino de mi madre sigue suelto a pesar de que mataron a Hannah - mira a los ojos a su padre - Bones la mato?

\- No, fue Broadsky. Iba a matarla, a ella y a Hannah con una sola bala. Era un tiro perfecto hasta que Vincent se colocó en trayectoria para recibir el disparo - Booth se sorprendió de la madurez de su pequeño para soportar información tan perturbadora y seguir tranquilo - ¿Estás bien Parker?

\- Ya llore todo lo que pude y más Papá - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Mamá nunca regresará pero los tengo a ti, a Bones y a mi hermanito y seremos una familia feliz si atrapas a ese maldito asesino...

\- Parker... te lo prometo hijo - dice abrazándolo al ver que su pequeño ha tenido que madurar rápido para no derrumbarse ante los acontecimientos - ¡Voy a atraparlo y estaremos tranquilos de una buena vez!

\- Volvamos con Bones -le dice el niño sonriendo levemente - ya sé que nombre le pondrá a mi hermanito.

Al regresar a la habitación, encuentran a Temperance dormida y se acomodan nuevamente en los sillones para dejarla descansar.

Booth siente una vibración en su bolsillo, producto de su móvil y lo saca para ver que tiene un mensaje de Parker. Mira al niño abrazado a su novia con una sonrisa tranquila y vuelve a mirar la pantalla.

"Le pondrá Vincent..."

...

Broadsky respira con dificultad mientras tiene una capucha negra sobre el rostro. Siente que lo transportan a algún lugar en una maletera de auto. Está atado de pies y manos y con un dolor insoportable en el pecho mezclado con el ardor de una quemadura... Max sí que podía ser cruel como el demonio.

Siente que el auto se detiene y después de un momento escucha la puerta del maletero abrirse. ¿Max le dará el tiro de gracia?

\- ¿Alo? ¿FBI? Dígale al agente Booth que le he dejado un regalito en la maletera de un Chevy76 color verde esperanza en la intersección de Pennington con Kelly... ya sabrá que hacer con él.

...

Lance está en la esquina de Pennington con Kelly con un grupo de técnicos del FBI, además de Aubrey y Monk, quien desea cerrar el caso de una vez para regresar a su casa, segura y protegida. No puede negar que se ha encariñado con la gente del Buro, en especial con la ahora inquieta y hormonal, Dra. Brennan. Piensa que si él hubiera tenido una hija con Trudy, quizá seria idéntica a la antropóloga en carácter y genialidad.

\- Estoy seguro que es un cadáver - dice Aubrey con un taco en la mano, mordisqueándolo con deleite - es el tipo de "regalitos" que recibe un agente del FBI con los años y la experiencia de Booth.

\- ¡Aubrey, eres asqueroso al comer teniendo en mente ver un cadáver! - le dice Sweets algo asqueado - no hay presencia de moscas o algún olor penetrante como para pensar eso.

\- Concuerdo con el Dr. Sweets, aunque un cuerpo puede tardar algunas horas en descomponerse y comenzar a apestar dependiendo de las condiciones - dice Monk sin acercarse demasiado al auto - no es un cadáver. Quizá algo más espeluznante.

\- ¿Más espeluznante que ver a Aubrey devorándose un pollo en cinco minutos? - dice Sweets sin pizca de humor - después de eso ya lo vi todo... - le indica a uno de los técnicos que abra la cajuela inmediatamente.

Al dar paso al interior de la cajuela. Sweets no puede dar crédito a sus ojos y tiene que dominarse para no salir corriendo a coger el primer teléfono y llamar desesperadamente a Booth.

Monk ve dentro de la cajuela y la quemadura en el pecho del hombre le llama poderosamente la atención... no pudo ser Booth porque está en el hospital y tiene de testigos a los médicos y a la mitad del Jeffersonian. Recuerda los casos de asesinos y convictos que reviso Aubrey y sonríe moviendo la cabeza.

\- Llama a Booth y dile que le dé las gracias a su suegro... por lo menos no lo mato, yo si lo hubiera hecho.

\- Aubrey llama a Booth... - le dice el psicólogo a su compañero mientras le toma el pulso en el cuello a Broadsky para corroborar que no está muerto - ¿Aubrey? ¡Aubrey!

Por primera vez en su vida, el agente James Aubrey devuelve su almuerzo en una escena de crimen.

...


	30. Chapter 30

Booth no está muy seguro de que fue lo que lo despertó, pero se da cuenta de que no es la única persona consiente en la habitación. Al abrir los ojos cae en cuenta de que hay un hombre parado junto a la cama de Brennan, esto lo hace entrar en pánico mientras se levanta de improvisto y saca su arma pensando en el peor de los casos No puede perder a Brennan, no después de todo lo que han pasado no antes de proponerle matrimonio.

-Cálmate, FBI, solo vengo a visitar a mi hija.

-¿Max? ¿Cómo demonios entraste? No, mejor olvídalo dice Booth mientras con una mano se frota los ojos y con la otra guarda el arma. El sueño ha sido espantado totalmente y ve a su casi suegro mirándolo con una sonrisa que luego cambia a un ceño fruncido al notar que algo falta en la mano de su hija.

-¿Aun no se lo has propuesto?

-No es el lugar ni el momento adecuados, Max - dice Booth como si la respuesta fuera obvia - ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? Mira, acaban de matar a la madre de mi hijo, a mi exnovia y a uno de tus internos en menos de una semana además de que recibiste un disparo en el hombro. Ah, por cierto, ya que estamos en el tema ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-No era necesario tanto sarcasmo, chico FBI dice el hombre mayor poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su casi yerno y presionándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria por cierto, te dejé un regalito en el FBI, espero te guste y sepas como tratarlo

-Eso te lo creería si estuvieras hablando de Sunny, pero él está en la casa de Hodgins

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pueda agregar algo más, el celular de Booth comienza a sonar y sale de la habitación para poder contestar al ver en la pantalla que quien llama es Sweets. El exconvicto solo comienza a reírse por la coincidencia y voltea a ver al niño que sigue dormido en el otro sofá-cama.

-¿En verdad Booth me va a proponer matrimonio? una voz femenina detrás del anciano lo saca de su tren de pensamientos.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Por supuesto, el medicamento comenzó a perder su efecto cuando entraste en la habitación

-Cariño, solo tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿En verdad quieres casarte con ese hombre a pesar de todo?

-A veces creo que no lo merezco, Papá. Él merece a alguien mejor que yo y que sepa demostrárselo mi mayor miedo es que un día terminemos nuestra relación tanto amorosa como laboral y termine viéndome solo como la madre de su segundo hijo

-¿Sabes algo? dice Max con una sonrisa y disintiendo mientras su hija lo mira confundida Booth piensa igual que tú, él se cree menos merecedor de tu amor que tú del suyo. Él cree que tú te mereces a alguien más inteligente o que por lo menos entienda de qué demonios estás hablando.

-Booth no es ningún tonto, Papá

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Ese hombre tiene un grado universitario además de ser el mejor agente en el Hoover en años, no llegas a esa posición solo arrestando y/o matando gente conforme se presente la situación

-¿Es a mí a quién le va a proponer matrimonio Booth o a ti? dice Brennan intentando hacer una broma, pero antes de continuar es interrumpida por Booth.

-¡Con un demonio, Max! ¿En verdad tenías que marcarlo como ganado?

-Era un mensaje no solo para él sino para cualquiera que se meta con mi familia, Booth.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!

-Verás solo digamos que nadie se mete con mi familia sin salir ileso - Brennan está cada vez más confundida, no entiende que está pasando, y su mente comienza a maquinar todas las probabilidades hasta caer en la cuenta de quién puede estar hablando

-¿No me digas que le hiciste un tatuaje a Sweets?

-¿Por qué le haría un tatuaje a un niño de 12 años? pregunta Max más confundido que su hija mientras voltea a ver a Booth que simplemente se encoge de hombros

-Bones, no es nada de eso el FBI recibió una llamada anónima hace una hora donde decían que tenían un regalito para mí adentro de un Chevy Adentro estaba Jacob Broadsky apenas consciente y con una cicatriz de quemadura en forma de B en el pecho

-¡Papá! ¡Te excediste esta vez!

\- ¡¿Me excedí?! ¡Ese infeliz mato a Rebecca, a tu muchacho interno y a la pérfida esa! ¡Dejó huérfano a Parker! ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a Russ! ¡Casi te pierdo por un balazo suyo! ¡A ti y a mi nieto! ¡¿Y yo me excedí?! ¡Cuándo me exceda Temperance, vas a saberlo porque no quedara títere vivo en muchos kilómetros a la redonda!

\- Max... - Booth ve al anciano temblando de ira y lo comprende. Con más de setenta años a cuestas, Max Keenan era capaz de seguir haciendo justicia por su mano si se metían con sus hijos - yo te puedo entender pero no puedo excusarte. ¡Me has metido en un lío por el asunto de la letra!

\- Mi apellido también tiene una B, chico FBI.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde demonios está la B en Keenan?!

\- En Brennan, muchacho, ¿es que tengo que explicártelo todo?

\- Mira Max - dice Booth intentando no perder los estribos con su papá suegro - no tengo tiempo para seguir la pista de tu árbol genealógico, ni del real ni del ficticio, así que hazte y hazme el gran favor de mantenerte al margen hasta que termine la investigación.

\- Ok. Me voy entonces - dice el hombre comprendiendo que sería lo mejor.

\- Una cosa antes de que te vayas, Max... - Booth camina hasta el hombre que le llevo maniatada a su máxima pesadilla y lo abraza - como tu futuro yerno, te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por Temperance, por Parker, por el bebé y por mí.

\- Seeley... - el ex-convicto no esperaba esa repentina muestra de afecto por parte de su futuro hijito - era lo que tenía que hacer...

\- Como agente del FBI - dice separándose de el con la mirada seria - te pido que no interfieras otra vez en asuntos federales aplicando la ley del talión. Debería arrestarte...

\- Booth... - Temperance mira a los ojos del padre de su hijo pidiendo silenciosamente otra oportunidad para su padre.

\- Pero no voy a hacerlo. Solo déjame a mí el atrapar a los asesinos sin casi convertirte en uno, Max.

...

Temperance salió de alta el día que cumplía cinco meses de embarazo, a pesar de que el medico aseguró que ya estaba apta para regresar y hacer sus labores cotidianas, ni su afanoso novio ni su acomedido hijastro dejaron que hiciera nada en todo el día y la antropóloga estaba soberanamente frustrada. Ni siquiera la dejaron en paz para comer pues al mínimo movimiento ya le pasaban la sal, el agua, la servilleta y Booth tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejarla cortar la carne de soya sola, ya que no quería que su hombro tuviera más trajín que soportar.

Aunque la que ya no soportaba más era Temperance.

Terminaron de cenar y sus chicos Booth encendieron la televisión un rato. Jugaban los Philips contra otro equipo que ella no podía ni distinguir porque en menos de cinco minutos, Parker y Seeley prepararon botanas haciendo un señor laberinto en la cocina y llevaron cerveza de raíz junto con coca cola y hielo para ver el partido cómodamente instalados en el sofá de la sala junto a un plasma de 60 pulgadas que la escritora no recordaba haber comprado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿No acaban de cenar? - Les preguntó ella sorprendida del tamaño de la bandeja de botanas - van a acabar todo eso?

\- No te preocupes Mamá... ¡Temperance! ¡Digo, Bones! - otra vez el desliz del nombre y Parker se ponía rojo como un bebé camarón - nosotros lo terminaremos todo y limpiaremos la cocina.

\- Si Tempe - dijo Booth destapando la cerveza y sonriéndole con cariño - solo relájate y descansa.

\- ¿De qué? No me han dejado hacer nada todo el día... - los miró a ambos con incomodidad y se retiró a la cocina. Mientras estuvieran hipnotizados con el partido, ella podria lavar los platos y colocar la cocina otra vez en su lugar.

Al colocar las bolsas de frituras en la alacena junto con la bolsa de panes y las cremas en el refrigerador, pensó en los últimos acontecimientos del día. ¿En qué momento compro esa bestialidad de televisión? ¿Por qué Parker se seguía equivocando y le decía Mamá? ¿Por qué Seeley se demoraba tanto en proponerle matrimonio? ¿Por qué se le caían las lágrimas sin querer en este momento?

Quizá todo lo que habían pasado en estos últimos meses lo hizo darse cuenta que su relación no debía pasar al siguiente nivel. Quizá quería tiempo. Quizá todavía extrañaba a Rebecca o a Hannah. Quizá la culpaba por sus muertes. Quizá...

\- ¿Tempe? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Parker había ido a servirse más coca cola y la vio llorando sin pestañear mientras lavaba los platos en el fregadero.

\- No es nada... no le digas a tu padre, por favor.

\- Tú no lloras por nada y te prometo no decirle nada a Papa, ¿pero me lo dirías a mí? No me gusta verte triste...

El pequeño Booth era tan cariñoso y protector como su padre y eso le saco una leve sonrisa a Temperance. Se secó las manos en el secador de la cocina y tomo de la mano al niño, sentándose en el comedor de diario junto con él.

\- Quiero saber porque me sigues llamando Mamá... no me molesta, al contrario, me halaga y enternece mucho que me consideres de esa manera pero quiero saber tus razones.

\- Es inconsciente - le dice el niño sin mirarla a los ojos y retorciéndose las manos - Mi Mami ya no está y yo te quiero mucho. Creí que podria llamarte así pero no pedí tu permiso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer decirme Mamá siempre? Eso quiere decir que ocupare ese lugar de ahora en adelante. No podre reemplazar a Rebecca jamás pero asumiré sus responsabilidades para contigo y no seré solo la novia de tu padre sino alguien a quien debes respetar y podrás acudir a mi cuando lo necesites - le pasa una mano por los rizos y el niño la abraza - como te dije ese día en la heladería, tu siempre serás mi hijo mayor porque te quiero como si lo fueras en realidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... Mamá y yo también te quiero así - le dice levantando el rostro para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, ahora solo faltaría hacerlo oficial, adoptándote.

El grito de Parker hizo saltar a Seeley del sillón. Fue corriendo hasta la cocina para verlos trabados en un fuerte abrazo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Cada vez que los dejo solos algo ocurre! ¿Qué es esta vez?

\- Temperance quiere adoptarme.

\- Parker quiere que yo sea su Mama.

Seeley se sentó al lado de ellos y los abrazo a ambos. Se habían convertido en una familia completa en esos meses de locura y muerte y ahora por fin podrían respirar algo de normalidad.

\- Estoy demasiado feliz - dijo el hombre dándole un beso a la futura madre de sus hijos - Gracias por hacerlo posible.

\- No me agradezcas - dice ella con una sonrisa algo melancólica - todo es justo como debe de ser, ni más ni menos.

\- No es bueno filosofar con el estómago lleno... - le dice el tomándole el pelo para empezar con una de sus típicas discusiones existenciales.

\- Iré a acostarme, estoy algo cansada y deseo dormir hasta tarde mañana, sábado - dice ella sin seguirle el juego y dándole un beso fugaz que lo dejo algo confundido - no se desvelen, ¿eh? - le dice a Parker revolviéndole el cabello rizado - el lunes iremos con Caroline al juzgado para empezar los tramites de la adopción, claro, si estás de acuerdo Booth...

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo! - dijo el hombre sorprendido por la pregunta - legalmente Parker y el bebé serían tus hijos. ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¡Somos una familia por fin!

\- Si tú lo dices... - susurra Temperance retirándose con la misma sonrisa melancólica por el pasillo.

Parker se da cuenta de la frustración de Temperance ante la frase de su padre. Voltea hacia él y le pone las cosas claras.

\- Pídele matrimonio de una vez antes de que piense que ya te arrepentiste, Papa.

El hombre sonríe moviendo la cabeza y tomando un trago de su cerveza.

\- ¿Sabes que los Philips no juegan hoy? ¿Que ese era un partido grabado en el Blue-Ray y que si a ella no le dejas hacer nada en todo el día, se va a dormir temprano para refunfuñar a su gusto en la habitación?

\- ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! - dice Parker sorprendido.

\- Espera a ver su sorpresa cuando ingrese a nuestra habitación - dice tomando otro trago y terminando la botella - creo que mejor esperas aquí. Tengo una propuesta de matrimonio que realizar.


	31. Chapter 31

**La cancion es "Te amo" de Alexander Acha. Disfruten su lectura y si les gusta dejen reviews. Estamos a pocos caps de terminar esta historia... a no ser que indiquen lo contrario.**

* * *

Temperance no ha podido pasar de la puerta de su dormitorio. Esta con la boca abierta y literalmente clavada en el sitio. Booth ha recreado la atmosfera de su baile de graduación colgando estrellas plateadas en el techo y con dos lámparas que reflejan estrellas dando vueltas con tenue luz plateada dando la sensación de movimiento y un efecto de luz y sombra al mismo tiempo. La música suave se infiltra por toda la casa y Parker sonríe en la cocina mientras termina las botanas en la mesa del comedor.

 _ **Amo toda tu figura...**_

 _ **Modelo de lo increíble.**_

 _ **Belleza y virtud en una.**_

 _ **Tu soltura al perdonar...**_

 _ **No dejas morir a nadie.**_

 _ **Y vas sembrándonos ilusiones.**_

 _ **Tú no sabes lo que causas...**_

 _ **Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta.**_

 _ **¡Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia!**_

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza? - Booth aparece delante de ella y se inclina con una reverencia sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a sus ojos aguamarina.

\- Claro... - ella le brinda su mano, abrumada todavía por la sorpresa y él la toma para abrazarla y bailar juntos la canción de su pedida de mano.

 _ **Te amo...**_

 _ **Más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto.**_

 _ **Más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño.**_

 _ **Más que a la balada de un niño cantando.**_

 _ **Más que a mi música, más que a mis años...**_

 _ **Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres.**_

 _ **¡Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres!**_

 _ **Más que a nuestro juego preferido...**_

 _ **¡Más aún que esto te amo!**_

Seeley iba cantándole la canción al oído mientras bailaban lenta y suavemente por el dormitorio. Había sacado los muebles para darse espacio, dejando solo la cama y un pequeño sofá al lado de la puerta que daba al balcón. Ella solo había podido sonreír por la locura que estaba haciendo. Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que no era una atención más de su parte sino lo que ella había estado esperando desde que escucho en el hospital que Seeley Joseph Booth iba a pedirle que se casara con él y la revelación la hizo frenarse en seco del baile y clavarle una mirada de espanto a su novio.

Seeley esperaba esa reacción de un momento a otro, por eso no saco el sofá de la habitación y además tenía una jarra con agua y un vaso en una de las mesitas auxiliares de la cama. La llevo de la mano hacia el sofá y le trajo un vaso con agua arrodillándose a su lado.

\- ¿Agua? ¿Estás de rodillas frente a mí por un vaso de agua? Eso sí es una mala broma, Seeley Booth!

\- ¡Wow tranquila! Pero quien ha dicho que es por el agua? Yo solo quería que te calmaras un poco...

\- Estoy calmada y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales - dijo cruzándose de brazos. La verdad es que estaba aterrada. Quería casarse con él. Quería decir que si pero como siempre la razón le ganaba a su corazón y su cerebro volaba a tres mil revoluciones por minuto. Que no era buena idea. ¿Que si la dejaba después de todo? Que ella era difícil y complicada. Que tenían trabajos riesgosos... - estoy plenamente capacitada para tomar decisiones que afecten mi futuro mediato e inmediato.

\- Ajá... ¿alguna decisión importante que tomar en este momento?

\- No si no me pides tomarla - dice volviendo su cara hacia el balcón y siguiendo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Que te parece si terminamos de bailar y te digo un secreto? - dice el intentando engatusarla.

\- Ya sé que me amas, eso no es ningún secreto.

\- ¡Y matando el romance, con ustedes, la Dra. Temperance Brennan! - dice Seeley intentando aligerar el momento con una broma pero esta produce el efecto contrario pues Temperance se echa a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en el rostro y Seeley se desconcierta totalmente abrazándola mientras sigue arrodillado frente a ella.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quise hacer una broma... Dios! ¡Estoy tan nervioso que te hice llorar! Soy un idiota! En realidad yo no te merezco...

\- Soy yo la que no te merece... - dice ella secándose las lágrimas sin éxito pues otras aparecen más rápido - como dijiste, mato el romance y soy demasiado impaciente... no me extraña que no quieras pedirme matrimonio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y por qué crees que hice todo esto?! TE AMO! ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa para siempre!- se rebusca nerviosamente los bolsillos del pantalón y saca la cajita de terciopelo abriéndola delante de ella. El anillo con un zafiro engarzado, se veía espectacular - iba a comprarte uno de diamantes pero esta piedra es idéntica al color de tus ojos y pensé que quizá te gusta...

\- ¡Sí acepto! - Temperance se coloca el anillo en el dedo y se abalanza a sus labios. Seeley tiene el tiempo justo para recibirla antes de caer al piso de espaldas. Estaban besándose en la alfombra cuando un pequeño carraspeo los saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Caray compadre! Tú sí que sabes, ¿eh? ¿No te molesta que tome fotos para copiarme una noche romántica con Angie?

\- ¡¿HODGINGS?! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando a mirar quien más estaba dentro de su habitación.

\- Tío Hodgie trajo a Sunny y escuchamos un golpe fuerte - dijo Parker con el cachorro dormido en los brazos - así que subimos y... los encontramos así.

\- ¡Madre Santísima! ¡Esa piedra en tu mano me está dejando ciega, Sweety! ¡Hay que empezar los preparativos de la boda del siglo!

\- ¡¿ANGELA?! - dicen a coro los sorprendidos pretendientes todavía en el suelo.

\- Ejem... como que les damos espacio - dice Jack cogiendo al niño, perro y mujer embarazadísima hacia la puerta - ustedes continúen haciendo... bueno, lo que estaban haciendo. Me llevo a Angela, a Parker y a Sunny a la Mansión para que puedan continuar sin interrupciones - el entomólogo no puede evitar una sonrisa de complicidad y un guiño de ojo para los futuros esposos Booth que apenas escucharon cerrar la puerta continuaron... con lo que estaban haciendo y lo que iban a realizar por toda la noche.

 _ **Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores.**_

 _ **Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe.**_

 _ **Más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores.**_

 _ **Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes...**_

 _ **Más que a nuestro beso primero.**_

 _ **¡Más aún que esto te amo!**_

\- Sabía que me dirías que sí...

\- Es imposible que lo supieras y aun puedo negarme a casarme contigo por la iglesia.

\- No me importaría casarme saltando una fogata, aplastando un vaso con mi zapato y pagando por ti con un par de jirafas. Haría eso y más.

\- Estas mezclando la tradición filipina con la judía, ¿y qué tienen que ver las jirafas con nuestra boda?

\- Nada. Solo quiero que sepas que me casaría contigo como quieras, por el rito tribal que quieras y usando el traje que tú elijas... solo dos cosas no voy a aceptar: taparrabo y circuncisión.

\- Pues entonces estarías condicionándome y no sería "como yo quiera"

\- Dime que solo estas siendo literal y que en realidad no quieres que corte a Seeley Jr...

\- Acepto que el taparrabo no sería mala idea...

\- ¡Cristo! ¡Serás mi muerte, mujer! Pero que manera de morir...

\- Voy a pedirle, Sr. Booth, que se deje de tonterías y cumpla con sus deberes maritales...

\- Voy a recordarle, Sra. Booth, que todavía no estamos casados pero la amo y no podria dejar de hacerlo jamás.

\- Yo también te amo, Seeley... y por eso voy a olvidarme del taparrabo.

\- ¡Jesús! ¡¿Lo decías en serio?!

\- Cállate y bésame...

 _ **Más aún que esto te amo...**_

 _ **Más que a nuestra mágica**_

 _ **¡Noche de bodas!**_

 _ **¡Más aún que esto te amo!**_

 _ **Te amo,**_

 _ **Te amo,**_

 _ **Te amo...**_


	32. Chapter 32

3 MESES DESPUÉS

Seeley logro convencer a su querida antropologa forense de tener una boda por el rito catolico y Temperance logro convencer a su agente del FBI de muchas concesiones que no hubiera hecho ni en sueños, si no fuera porque la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesta a dejar su ciencia y racionalidad en la puerta de la iglesia para por fin convertirse en su esposa.

Los Hodgings habian llegado temprano pues Angela era la Dama de Honor y la wedding-planer y todo se iba desenvolviendo segun el plan ideado.

Llegada la hora, Seeley estaba vestido de pinguino y nerviosisimo en el altar al lado de su compañero de aventuras, Aldo Fuller, que se habia dejado de tonterias y volvio a tomar los habitos solo por ese dia para casarlos como Dios manda.

Temperance aparecia radiante en su vestido de novia, luciendo su avanzado embarazo sin preocuparse de nada mas que el hombre frente a ella mirandola con amor y algo de ansiedad por el magno evento.

Angela estaba cansadisima y esperando que digan el si para retirarse a su casa y dormir tres dias seguidos.

Pero no todo sale conforme a lo planeado...

-¡Estamos aquí reunidos para dar publico testimonio del amor que este hombre y esta mujer se profesan entre sí...!

\- ¡Ay no! - Angela se remueve inquieta desde su posición de dama de honor. Un aguijón en la parte baja del vientre le hace ponerse en guardia. Con nueve meses de embarazo, el parto es inminente pero logra recomponerse y sonríe de manera forzada a la asustada pareja en el altar - no pasa nada chicos. Sigan... - se vuelve hacia el otro lado del escenario y conversa con su pequeño bebe - Michael por favor, dime que no estás pensando nacer en medio de la boda de tus Tíos Booth...

\- Bien, como decía, el matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado y si hay alguna persona que sepa algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

\- ¡No! ¡Dios Mío!

\- ¡Angela por Dios! ¡Tú fuiste el cerebro de esta boda y a pesar de que Seeley te caiga mal creo que me tenias que decir antes tú..! - Temperance ve a su amiga parada en un mar de líquido amniótico y voltea a la multitud - ¡si hay algún ginecólogo u obstetra que se presente en este mismo momento! ¡Tenemos un parto en proceso!

\- Aldo, realiza la versión corta antes de que mi novia haga la cesárea con una cuchara, por favor... - dice Seeley resignado a que su boda venga con la adición del nacimiento de Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgings- Montenegro.

El sacerdote toma a Temperance por el hombro y le pregunta.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Más que a nada en el mundo - dice ella con una sonrisa - aunque eso es una hipérbole porque...

\- Aaaaaaaagggggggg! - Angela grita en medio de las contracciones acostada en la primera fila de la iglesia sobre los abrigos de todo el Jeffersonian.

\- Gracias Dra. - dice el cura con una santa paciencia y volviendose a Seeley - ¿tú la quieres?

\- Más que a mi vida - dice tomándola en sus brazos.

\- Ok. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia para que vaya a atender el parto y el muchacho no nazca en la pila bautismal.

…

-¡Oh, Angela, es hermoso! dice Brennan a su mejor amiga mientras carga al recién nacido profundamente dormido en brazos mientras ella le sonríe y la observa como si fuera Hodgins con un extraterrestre. La única diferencia sería que Brennan es totalmente natural cargando al bebé y Hodgins... bueno, no se despegaría del alienígena y eso sí sería raro.

-Te da la impresión de no querer soltarlo nunca, ¿cierto? dice finalmente la artista - espero que te acostumbres porque serás su madrina, y aun a mi pesar, el semental será su padrino.

\- Angie...

\- Jack quiere que Seeley sea su padrino por el acercamiento místico que tiene con Dios y que es un hombre con valores y blablablá... - dice Angela rodando los ojos desde la cama del hospital donde la llevaron después de que Brennan, Cam y Daisy la ayudaran a dar a luz - yo le dije que está bien, el semental no será un ángel pero es un buen hombre y el esposo de la madrina así que... me hice al dolor.

\- Hablas como si en realidad no lo apreciaras... tú le salvaste la vida.

\- Por remordimiento de conciencia - dice la artista sin dar su brazo a torcer pero al ver la cara de su amiga admite - ok, sí aprecio a Booth y me gustó la idea de que sea el padrino de mi hijo pero si esto sale de aquí, estarás en problemas Temperance Brennan.

\- ¿Es una amenaza Sra. Hodgings? - dice la antropóloga sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.

\- Así parece, Sra. Booth - al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga, Angela se ríe de buena gana - eres la Sra. Temperance Brennan-Booth así que acostúmbrate.

\- ¿Se puede pasar?

\- Pasa semental, conoce a tu ahijado.

\- ¿En serio? - Booth llega con un peluche de conejito que él y Brennan habían comprado días atrás. Mira al bebe dormido y se lo pide a su esposa que lo coloca suavemente en sus brazos - es bellísimo, Angela... gracias.

\- Agradécele a Jack, yo hubiera preferido a Wendell - le miente con total desparpajo y Booth lo sabe pues le sonríe sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

\- ¡Oh, veo que ya estan aquí! - Hodgings ingresa con un cargamento de regalos para su primogénito, el cual deja en un sillón de la habitación y va hacia su esposa dándole un beso fugaz y sentándose a su lado, aclarándose la garganta - Angie y yo queríamos pedirles que fueran los padrinos de Michael.

\- Será un honor, chico bicho - le dice Seeley paseando al bebé.

\- Estaremos felices de serlo, Jack - le dice Temperance sentándose en un sillón bastante cansada - entre la boda y el parto estoy exhausta.

\- Y eso que nos esperan en el salón de recepción - dice Booth entregándole el bebé a su padre - pero si deseas descansar, iremos directamente a nuestra casa y le pediré a Max que lleve a Parker. No quiero dos partos por el precio de uno.

\- ¿Pero si a ti no te costó el parto de Angela...? - le dice Brennan confundida.

\- Je je je, no Tempe, mi compadre se refiere a que no desea volver a pasar por otro parto hoy - le dice Jack pasándole el bebé a su madre para que pueda lactar.

\- Bien, familia Hodgings es hora de irnos - dice Seeley ayudando a su flamante esposa a levantarse - les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y los visitaremos mañana o pasado cuando Tempe se sienta mejor.

...

Efectivamente, los Booth fueron directo a su casa y para cuando Parker llegó, Temperance ya estaba descansando después de un buen baño de tina. Max entró a la casa con el niño que buscó a su madre adoptiva por todos lados pero su padre salió de la cocina con un plato de pavo al horno y el casi adolescente se lanzó a devorarlo.

\- Vaya, conoces a tu cachorro - dice Max sonriendo - ¿Temperance está dormida?

\- Sí. Estaba exhausta después de todo el ajetreo de hoy. Solo le faltan tres semanas para salir de cuenta y prácticamente dirigió el parto de Angela.

\- Eso no lo había visto jamás en mi vida - ríe Max - y eso que he visto demasiadas cosas que...

\- Que no vienen al caso, Max - le recuerda Seeley agrandando los ojos y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para indicar la presencia de Parker.

\- ¡Papá! El abuelo Max ya me conto algunas cosas de su vida bandida - dice el chico con la boca llena de pavo – ¡Me enseñó a abrir puertas con un alambre y a realizar la conexión de un auto sin llaves!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Oh relájate hijo! - le dice Max palmeándole la espalda - algún día todo eso le servirá al muchacho...

\- ¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo se convierta en delincuente juvenil?

...

Dos semanas después se realizaba la boda de Lance y Daisy. A pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos de Seeley por no ir a la boda y repetir el espectáculo de los Hodgings, su querida esposa insistió en que no podían faltar pues él era el padrino de Sweets y ellos harían las veces de los padres del psicólogo y no le iban a hacer tamaño desplante al bebé pato.

\- ¡Temperance por favor, prométeme que me dirás como te sientes cada quince minutos! - le decía Booth arreglando los gemelos de su muñeca - ¡A la primera incomodidad que sientas, salto del tabladillo y te llevo al hospital!

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a decírtelo para que hagas el escándalo de la tarde? Estoy bien y me falta una semana. Lancelot Vincent no da señales de querer salir de su cómodo alojamiento intrauterino.

\- ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo me convenciste de ponerle así al niño?!

\- Igual que como te convencí de vivir en esta casa de casi medio millón de dólares y como te convencí de colocar a Parker en una escuela privada...

\- Basta con la lista de sus chantajes, Sra. Booth...

\- Te encanta que te chantajee así... dice su esposa que le da un beso en los labios que es correspondido de inmediato. Él pone una mano en su abultado vientre envuelto en el vestido diseñado especialmente para ella, casi de inmediato el gesto es correspondido por un fuerte golpe.

-Hey, cálmate campeón. Aún falta una semana para que nazcas y ya me estás regañando igual tu madre

-Y tiene el apetito y la manía de mantenerme despierta a altas horas de la noche ya sea por comida o para ir al baño igual que tú.

-Definitivamente este pequeño es un Booth-Brennan dice el hombre finalmente separándose de su esposa y dándole el brazo para poder salir de la habitación e ir por Parker que está más que entretenido con la televisión de la sala.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora de que bajaran! dice el preadolescente apagando la televisión y poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.


	33. Epilogo

\- ¿Algún avance?

\- Nada. Según parece estaremos aquí un buen rato.

\- No van a negar que esto se está convirtiendo en una especie de tradición en las bodas...

\- Sweets...

\- Para que sea tradición debe ser repetitivo y contar con tres acontecimientos consecutivos como mínimo...

\- Gracias por el magnífico aporte, Daisy.

\- Sin sarcasmos, Hodgings, que todos estamos nerviosos.

\- En defensa de Tempe, debo decir que se mantuvo firme hasta que el sacerdote habló y dijo: "Los declaro marido y mujer..."

\- Sí Max, sabemos que Temperance aguanto hasta que nos casáramos para evidenciar que estaba en trabajo de parto.

\- ¡Y le agradezco por eso! Hubiera sido traumático no llegar a ser la Sra. Wick-Sweets porque teníamos que correr al hospital, que es donde estamos ahora...

\- Daisy...

\- Si Angela, yo sé que la Dra. B es tu mejor amiga y a pesar que tú le hiciste lo mismo en su boda no creo que sea un afán revanchista lo que pudo liberar el embarazo el día de mi matrimonio...

\- Daisy...

\- No me mires así, Dr. Hodgings... todos sabemos que será un recuerdo imborrable para los esposos Booth el nacimiento del bello Michael Vincent como a mí no se me borrara jamás el nacimiento de Lancelot Vincent...

\- Daisy...

\- Sr. Keenan debe ser fabuloso ver nacer a su nieto sin estar tras los barrotes de la cárcel...

\- ¡Daisy por Dios tranquilízate y respira o voy a quedarme viudo!

\- O quizás termines en el manicomio junto con Zack después de unos meses...

\- ¡Angela!

...

Temperance tiene la frente perlada de sudor mientras puja en cada contracción. Seeley ya no siente la mano derecha pues ella la tiene atenazada en la suya y cada vez que forcejea con su cuerpo siente como se le destroza otro metacarpo.

\- ¡Una más Dra. Brennan! ¡Solo una vez más y conocerá a su bebé!

Temperance vuelve a pujar y despues de un esfuerzo que la deja exánime entre las almohadas, se escucha un llanto fuerte que inunda la sala.

\- ¿Quiere cortar el cordón, Sr. Booth?-

Seeley corta el cordón umbilical casi en shock y se vuelve hacia su esposa que por fin puede respirar y descansar un poco.

\- ¡Tempe, ya nació!

\- No me digas... no me había dado cuenta... - dice suspirando de cansancio pero al ver a su marido con los brazos vacíos empieza a preocuparse- ¿dónde está el bebé? ¿Por qué no te lo han dado inmediatamente?

\- ¡Aquí esta su pequeñín! - dice la enfermera trayendo al bebé limpio y envuelto en una manta. Temperance lo sostiene en brazos y lo contempla con lágrimas en los ojos. Es castaño claro, tiene el color de tez de su esposo y con ojos azules.

\- Hola Vince - dice su padre cogiendo una de sus manitas con su dedo índice y sonriéndole - soy papá y ella es tu mami - le da un beso en la mejilla a su esposa que no puede hablar de la emoción - no te preocupes, Mami no siempre está gritando...

\- ¡Booth! - dice ella dándole un golpe de puño en el hombro mientras sostiene a su bebé con una mano.

\- ¡Ouch! - dice frotándose el hombro juguetonamente - como te darás cuenta casi siempre prefiere golpearme.

...

\- ¡Abuelo Max! - Parker viene corriendo de la sala de partos. Se había escabullido mientras Daisy no dejaba de hablar - ¡creo que mi hermanito ya nació! ¡Oí gritar a mi Mamá y luego un llanto de bebé!

\- ¡Vamos a verlos! - dice Max incorporándose de un salto, seguido por la fila de científicos bien vestidos, una chica en traje de novia y el flamante patito convertido ya en todo un devoto esposo.

Llegan a la habitación de Brennan y los encuentran en una de sus cotidianas discusiones. Esta vez por el golpe que Brennan le dio a Booth. Max coge a su nieto con una mano y abraza a Parker con la otra.

\- Te redimiste, FBI. Con dos nietos ya puedo morir en paz.

\- ¡Pero si es una ricurita! - dice Angela cogiéndolo de los brazos de su abuelo.

\- Es demasiado lindo para llamarse Lancelot - dice Jack jugándole una broma a Sweets que lo mira con fingido enfado.

\- No le hagas caso, Lance - le dice su esposa abrazándolo - ya verás cuando tengamos todos los bebés que queramos y serán tan lindos como tú.

Los ojos de psicólogo se agrandan exageradamente al escuchar lo que dice Daisy, haciendo que todos rían de la descabellada visión del futuro que tiene la mini antropóloga.

...

Ya en casa, con Parker en su habitación, rendido por las emociones y peripecias del día y el bebé en la cama al lado de Tempe mientras Booth la abrazaba por detrás, admiraban a su pequeño milagro dormido.

\- No puedo creer que este aquí con nosotros juntos... pensé que en este momento estaría con él en mi departamento... los dos solos y que así sería en adelante.

\- Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, Tempe - le dice entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y dándole un beso en el hombro - fui un total y completo idiota al pensar que mi felicidad podría estar al lado de otra persona... lo siento tanto.

\- Si no fuera por Hannah...

\- Tempe por favor, me voy a pasar la vida pidiéndote perdón, en serio...

\- Déjame terminar, si no fuera por Hannah no habría aceptado mis sentimientos hacia ti, no habríamos decidido darnos una oportunidad y Vince no estaría aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Estás viendo el lado positivo de todos esos meses de locura?

\- Estoy enumerando los hechos, simplemente... - le dice acomodando la manta del bebé para cubrirlo.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo y nada va a cambiar eso, cierto?

\- Sé que me amas y yo a ti... lo bueno fue que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

\- Casi en el borde de la situación, diría yo...

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde, Booth...


End file.
